Yoshi's First Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi sets off on a gigantic adventure to rescue his best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and eventually save all of Dinosaur Land from the tyrant King Morton Koopa. My first fanfic. The third anniversary!
1. Prologue

**Yoshi's First Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Old Author's Note: Hello. This is Yoshizilla speaking. This is my first OFFICIAL (also known as _true_) story, so it is really my first inspirable story. That means "Know Your Monsters" and "Jigglypuff and the Mysterious Noise" are just only basic stories for which I don't take pride of. In other words, they're just random pieces of work. You are about to read the beginning of how Yoshi saved his prehistoric home, and how King Morton Senior Koopa nearly took total control of Dinosaur Land. This will take place 65 million years ago, because this is will be mostly about what Dinosaur Land was like in the past. Anyway, enjoy.

New Author's Note: Man, oh man, am I really starting to feel old. I mean, it's now been three years since and this looks like as if I just posted it a few days ago. Well, anyway, even though it's going by at a very slow rate (And BOY, is it going by slow...), I'm still doing this wonderful story, and I will, by the way, have it completely finished up with one hundred and seventy chapters. Since I managed to reach the one hundred chapter mark, just seventy more chapters of action and adventure staring our favorite green dinosaur Yoshi to go, and this big chapter in my fanfiction ness is, well, let's just say... let's all enjoy the ride while it's still operating, shall we? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yoshi or all of the other characters that are owned by Nintendo. All of the other characters that are fanmade belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. (Checks original disclaimer; blows whistle) Man, I have aged terribly...

* * *

**Prologue**

A massive, life trimming continent formed with different islands of different tastes... an unlikely hero that would be the determining fate of the continent... and all through all... the treacherous perils for which he went through to save it. This is the tale of such an unlikely hero, who saved an entire continent of wonderful, amazing creatures, all in all, to simply save his best friend.

* * *

Through the misty fogs to the tremendous rainstorms, there lies a place where dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and other reptilians and ancient organisms as well live their humble, quiet, and peaceful lives. It is called Dinosaur Land, a paradise for all dinosaurs to live in harmony and peace. However, Dinosaur Land wasn't exactly always peaceful, for one bold, cold night, in a giant, dark castle that lies within the very center of the Mesozoic Sea (of which is centered right within the heart of Dinosaur Land), there lies a powerful and fearsome creature, a creature so fearsome, he is recognized as the most feared monster alive.

"I need a plan, a great and evil plan…but what kind?" Said the creature to himself. He was large, scaly, and was brown-and-gray. He had very large horns, and his teeth stuck out like knives. He had very powerful claws, and a very spiky shell. He had the appearance of a mutated turtle. He took a glance outside of his personal window, which showed the many tropical jungles of Dinosaur Land.

"I need...to conquer Dinosaur Land and have the Koopas rule supreme...yes, that will do..." said the creature, who was King Morton Senior Koopa, the King of all Koopas. He turned and started walking down his hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the tropically peaceful Yoshi Island, there were jungles, grassy plains, beaches, mysterious caves, and a large volcano that kept the temperature right. There was also a small but resourceful village that were home to Yoshisauruses, or Yoshis for short, that have made their island look as wonderful as they could, for which by outsiders it was known simply as the Yoshi Village. Not far to the southeastern corner of the island was a small, white and greenish house, a house roofed with green, brushy leaves from the nearby deciduous trees, of which was home to the great, great, great, great, great grandfather of the Yoshi known today and loved by all in what would soon eventually be of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The house was both white and green, and was made out of stone. Soon, a green reptilian figure came out and looked around. He had a red pad, but had no shoes, and his claws were powerful. His legs and tail were strong, too. This was Yoshi, a Yoshisaurus who was born from the legendary protectors of Dinosaur Land. Yoshi would carry out his duty to protect Dinosaur Land as the protectors told him to, upon the age of a yearling.

One of Yoshi's best friends was a yellow, sturdy, dumb but friendly Ankylosaurus named Peppertino Alfredo Ankylosaurus, though most friends and family members call him Peppy for short. He and Yoshi were good friends, especially since Yoshi Island and Ankylosaurus Land, which would soon become known in the present as Donut Plains, were right next to each other. Peppy Ankylosaurus's grandfather was the protector of Ankylosaurus Land, and it was Peppy's job to make sure that it was well protected.

"So Yoshi, old buddy, old friend, old pal, how's life going for you?" Peppy asked Yoshi as he approached.

Yoshi grinned as he stretched out his short arms. "Oh, it's going good, Peppy. The usual. Just making my usual checks," He replied to his yellow, four-legged friend.

"Yoshi, I still can't believe how lucky you are to protect the entire continent of Dinosaur Land," Peppy asked.

Yoshi chuckled, replying sheepishly, "Well, it is not that easy, Peppy. Making sure there are no troubles, and checking over the village..."

Peppy chuckled back and responded, "Yeah. Wow, it must be a busy job, protecting a village for the good of it. Me, on the other hand, well..." He let out a sigh, followed by a short groan. "I'm the heir to King Ankylosaurus's place to the throne..."

Yoshi sighed and nodded in agreement, understanding how Peppy would feel. Something, however, managed to come to his mind, and getting an idea for a tale, he asked with a grin, "Peppy, let me tell you a story of how I came to be what I am today. You see, it all started when I was a baby Yoshisaurus hatched out on the edge of a river that emptied into the salty sea..."

As Yoshi started to do what seemed like a long and boring speech, Peppy groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Great. Just great. He's gonna be yapping away for hours..." Peppy muttered quietly to himself as he pretended to listen to his best friend.

* * *

Back at the island homing King Morton's Castle, King Morton Senior Koopa has summoned all of his strong, hardworking troops for a surprise attack on Dinosaur Land. Out of all the troops, the troops Morton called were Primi Koopas, who were the barbaric, vicious, and carnivorous cousins of the Koopa Troopas, Primi Goombas, who were the less mushroom-like, more reptilian-like ancestors of the Goombas, and the Lakitus, along with their Spinies.

"Sir, why have you called us here?" Curiously asked a Primi Koopa, who rubbed the right side of his head while blinking.

King Morton turned to the Primi Koopa, and then stated in a mighty voice, "I have called you here because we are going to attack Dinosaur Land."

Another Primi Koopa gulped and retorted, "I don't feel good about this, sir...remember those protectors?"

King Morton just stared at the Primi Koopa, then laughed. "Do not forget that I am respected by everyone living in Dinosaur Land. I think I can overthrow the protectors."

The Primi Koopa shrugged with a nod and then agreed, "I guess you are right, sir."

Suddenly, a Primi Goomba from the back rushed to face King Morton and stated, "Sir, we are ready to attack."

King Morton chuckled evilly, and then commanded, "Good. We will attack the Dinosaur Land Shrine at once."

And so, with that said, King Morton Senior Koopa and his troops marched down from their halls to their bridge, which was already down for them to cross over.

Full of pride and confidence, King Morton shouted, "Now, it is time to take over this pathetic world! To the shrine at once!"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but it was meant to be the prologue of this story. Anyway, some of the characters are introduced, but I will add them more in the next chapter, and I'll only do the next chapter if you review. Review please!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (shakes head) Man, I was such a dork. I can't believe this was actually me when I started up this story. Boy have times changed. (laughs) Anyway, that was the beginning of one of my most important fanfics revisited and improved for the story's sake of being better. Thanks to everyone/anyone who has managed to keep up with this story for such a long time, and here's hoping we'll get to see the fourth anniversary soon! Thanks for reading, ladies and gentlemen! Good night!


	2. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Hello. Here's Chapter 1 of Yoshi's First Adventure. Here, the protectors of Dinosaur Land will be introduced, and thus, the adventure will begin. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yoshi or anything that belongs rightfully to Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End**

King Morton Senior Koopa and all of his troops marched down to the Dinosaur Land shrine in the Pteranodon Cliffs, which would soon become Chocolate Island. As the flying Pterosaurs flew around their home, fishing for food, the King of the Koopas used his powerful strenght to bust the opening of the shrine.

Darker and darker the shrine became, as King Morton Senior Koopa and his army have finally made it to the Protector's realm. The three protectors, a Yoshi in a black robe, an Ankylosaurus who was also in a black robe, and a Pteranodon who was in a black robe appeared in front of King Morton.

"King Morton Koopa...we are the protectors of Dinosaur Land, and we ask you why you are here," said all three of the protectors.

King Morton said, "I am here because I am going to take over this pitiful world."

The Yoshi protector walked up and said, "Why would you do such a thing like that? We creatures are peaceful and live in harmony."

"Besides, what gives you the power to just come and take over?" said the Ankylosaurus protector.

"Because I am the King of the Koopas, and the most respected creature in Dinosaur Land, that's why," King Morton replied. He then began to glow red, which wasn't good. In fact, it was the glow that has stored King Morton's power, which also stored his most powerful attack.

The Pteranodon protector said, "But of all the things, why would you want to conqure just a peaceful place?"

King Morton said, "Because I...am the king of this world. I do what I please." And so, King Morton unleashed his power on the protectors, which was powerful enough to knock them out.

King Morton said to the Primi Goomba, "See if they are still alive."

The Primi Goomba checked, then came back to King Morton and said, "They are good as knocked out, sire."

"Excellent. Prepare to attack Yoshi Island," said the fearsome King Morton, who has let his Primi Koopas displace the protectors outside the shrine.

Back at the Yoshi Village, everything was calm. Though, it wasn't when a loud explosion was heard nearby.

"What was that?" asked a red Yoshisaurus, who has just finished placing his apples in his stall.

The blue Yoshisaurus, who was cleaning his shop with a broom, said, "Maybe it's the volcano. It always explodes like that."

"But it wasn't an ordinary explosion. It was different."

"How can you be so sure?" said the yellow Yoshisaurus, who came back from the beach after collecting sea shells.

"Because the explosion sounded like a bomb or something," the red Yoshisaurus replied, as he then turned back to his stall.

Meanwhile, the Primi Koopas are running towards the Yoshi Village with their clubs. They spot a huge cave nearby, but they ignore it and continue for the Yoshi Viillage. The Primi Koopas all broght their bone clubs and shells along just in case.

"Hey guys," the red Yoshisaurus asked while putting away his watermelons, "Who are those guys?" He points to the Primi Koopas, who are coming atfast speeds.

"I don't have a clue," said the blue Yoshisaurus, who was still cleaning his shop with a broom.

"ATTACK!" cried the leader of the Primi Koopas, and so, all of the ferocious turtles ran closer and closer to the Yoshi Village until...

"RUN!" shouted the yellow Yoshisaurus, as he dropped his seashells and ran for cover. The other Yoshisauruses ran for cover as well, just as the Primi Koopas got past the entrance.

"Clear everything in your path and continue until there's nothing left!" shouted the leader, as he demolished the fruit stall.

"Yes sir!" replied the others, as they destroyed the shops, homes, and the Beach House, all of with were made of twigs, leaves, and coconut shells. Within a few minutes, what used to be the Yoshi Village was destroyed, and soon the Primi Koopas headed south, towards Yoshi's House.

"And so, then, I was being honored the..." Yoshi continued, when suddenly, war cries were heard. Yoshi and Peppy looked around.

"Eh? What the?" Peppy said in confusion, as he looked around. The war cries then faded away, and the two dinosaurs looked at each other.

"Do you hear something, Peppy?" Yoshi asked as he heard voices.

Peppy answered, "Hear what?"

Suddenly, the Primi Koopas arrived at Yoshi's House and attacked Yoshi and Peppy. Yoshi used his eggs on them while Peppy knocked the Primi Koopas out with his tail. Soon, after the big battle, most of the Primi Koopas retreated in defeat, but only a few stayed.

"What do we do now, Yoshi?" Peppy asked, as both he and Yoshi were weakened.

"I do not know," Yoshi said, when all of a sudden, the leader of the Primi Koopas laughed.

"You guys are pathetic. My troops and I will easily destroy you,"said the leader. "Better yet, we'll capture you two!"

"Run!" Peppy said to Yoshi, as he bashed the Primi Koopas. Yoshi ran back inside his house, but accidentally bumped into a wall, knocking the green Yoshisaurus out. Soon, Yoshi woke up, but only to find Peppy gone.

"Peppy!" Yoshi cried, as he searched for Peppy around his house. Soon, the other Yoshisauruses came to Yoshi's House, and Yoshi was shocked.

"What happened here?" asked the red Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi said, "Some weird creatures called Primi Koopas were here and they attacked me and my friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, who was kidnapped."

"How awful!" shouted the blue Yoshisaurus. "Whatever it is, we'll be glad to help!"

Yoshi smiled. "Thank you," he said, as he and the Yoshisauruses headed back to what used to be the Yoshi Village.

* * *

Author's note: So how did you like it? It was pretty good, if I say so myself. Anyway, Chapter 2 will come right away, but only if you review. Oh, and one more thing: I will do some 'Exclusive Interviews'' with the characters of this story. They will appear here on the following chapters, but they will be short. If I have the time, I will do another fanfiction for my 'Exclusive Interviews'. Anyway, stay tuned and review! 


	3. Yoshi Embarks on his Quest

Author's Note: Hey y'all. Thanks for all of the good reviewing. In this chapter, Yoshi goes to the North Yoshi Coast to seek help from Koopa. At the same time, a familiar foe from SMW2: Yoshi's Island has teamed up with King Morton and the adventure to save Dinosaur Land and Peppy Ankylosaurus begins. It took me a while to do this, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and those exclusive interview I mentioned in chapter 1? I'm saving them for chapter 5. **

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Yoshi Embarks on His Quest

Yoshi and the Yoshisauruses walked towards what was left of the Yoshi Village. Yoshi lowered his head and turned to the other Yoshisauruses. "What happened here?" Yoshi asked.

The red Yoshisaurus came up and said, "Well, we were all minding our own business when suddenly, these strange turtles with skulls on their heads and bones in their hands started to attack the village. Everything is destroyed, and we need some supplies to revive our homes."

Yoshi looked at the burnt huts and then he clenched his fist. "Whatever it takes, I will restore this village and save my friend," Yoshi shouted.

The red Yoshisaurus said, "Hey! I just thought of something! There's a Koopasaurus named Koopa who lives on the northern Yoshi Coast. He has made friends with us, and I'm sure that he will be able to help us out in our time of need."

The blue Yoshisaurus remarked, "Red, that's a great idea! Maybe Yoshi can talk with him about the supplies!" The other Yoshisauruses continued to chat with each other, and all of them turned to Yoshi.

"So where do I find this Koopa?" Yoshi asked.

The yellow Yoshisaurus drew a map on the ground. He said, "Use this map on the ground. It will take you across the Yoshi Plains and straight to the northern Yoshi Coast."

Yoshi looked at the map on the ground, then turned up to the yellow Yoshisaurus and said, "Thanks. I will go across the Yoshi Plains to the northern Yoshi Coast to meet up with Koopa."

The yellow Yoshisaurus rubbed his head and replied, "You're welcome. I wish you luck on rescuing your best friend." After several goodbyes, Yoshi waved to all of the Yoshisauruses and started leaving the devestated Yoshi Village.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark corridors of King Morton's castle, the King of the Koopas was pacing back and forth. Peppy squirmed in his tight caged, when he said, "Um, can I get out of this cage?"

King Morton eyed Peppy and shouted, "NO! You are my prisoner, and you are very important for my ultimate plan. Besides, if I let you go, then how will I get information of the Ankylosaurus Temple?"

Peppy gasped and remarked, "What do you want to do with the Ankylosaurus Temple? There isn't anything there that you will find useful!"

King Morton smirked and Peppy gasped. "Unless that you are-"

Before Peppy could finish, two Primi Koopas entered King Morton's room. "Sir! You have visitors!" One of the Primi Koopas said.

King Morton looked at Peppy and said, "I'll deal with you later. I'll be back." King Morton and the two Primi Koopas left. Peppy sighed and went to sleep in his cage.

At the entrance of King Morton's castle, a small, turtle-like creature in a robe with a yellow wand in his hand is standing, with a crowd of several creatures that look like the robe creature. King Morton steps outside his castle and looks down at the robe creature. "Who or what are you?" He asked.

The robe creature lift his head and revealed his turtle-like snout. "I am Kamek, the leader of Magikoopas. We have come to you to find help. For you see, we were thought to be extinct after we lost our home in Mount Volcesius. Now, in our darkest hour, we wish to help you."

King Morton rubbed his chin, and then he said, "You know, you seem very wise and powerful. I think we can come to an agreement."

The magikoopas smiled, and Kamek said, "Oh thank you, all mighty one. Please, take us to your main discussion." With that, King Morton, Kamek, the two Primi Koopas, and the Magikoopas all went inside King Morton's castle and they all went into the gigantic discussion room.

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked chapter 2. Surprised that Kamek made an appearance? Well, stay on your toes, because the adventure begins in Chapter 3! 


	4. Yoshi Meets Koopa

Author's Note: I'm surprised that my first non-humor story got as many reviews as I expected! Well, I decided to go ahead and do this chapter. It's long and it will bring some more info on Peppy Ankylosaurus. Do know that this is one of the few stories that will be part of my Yoshi Series. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Peppy Ankylosaurus and the made-up characters.

* * *

Yoshi was on his way to the northern Yoshi Coast, when five shadowy figures appeared from the palm trees. They were all holding bone clubs, and had angry looks. There were five Primi Koopas from King Morton's army. 

"Freeze!" They yelled in unison.

Yoshi backed away from them and asked, "Whoa! Who are you guys?"

The leader stood up and said, "We are the Primi Koopa Ninjas. We are the most skilled and trained of our kind. We are here because our leader said that a green Yoshisaurus named Yoshi was coming to save his best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, so we were told to stop him."

The Primi Koopas then got into a stance.

"Prepare to battle, young Yoshi!" The leader shouted.

Yoshi had a strange look on his face, as the Primi Koopas replaced their bone clubs with Chain Chomps.

Yoshi gulped and said, "Oh man, I guess I'll have to fight these guys in order to get through."

Yoshi then ran towards the five Primi Koopas. They all jumped and the fat one threw his Chain Chomp at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged the nefarious carnivore and started throwing eggs at the fat Primi Koopa. The fat Primi Koopa was knocked out. The skinny Primi Koopa snuck behind Yoshi and whacked him hard. Yoshi fell, but got back up, only to be chased by the Chain Chomp. After a few minutes, the Chain Chomp grew tired and fell asleep. Yoshi used his flutter kicks on the skinny Primi Koopa. Yoshi then jumped up and ground-pounded the skinny Primi Koopa, knocking him out.

Yoshi got back up, and looked at the other Primi Koopas. The two underling Primi Koopas released their Chain Chomps and took out their bone clubs. Yoshi was being chased by the Chain Chomps, but knocked them out by throwing eggs. The underling Primi Koopas' bone clubs then battered Yoshi. They stopped attacking, but Yoshi swallowed them and spit them out at the knocked-out Chain Chomps.

The leader Primi Koopa gulped as Yoshi eyed him. "Well, its one on one now," He said, as he drew out his bone club.

Yoshi backed a bit, but then got into a fighting stance and yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

The Primi Koopa then started throwing several bone clubs at Yoshi. Yoshi fell down and was continuously beaten up by the leader Primi Koopa's bone club.

Finally, after several minutes, Yoshi grabbed the leader's bone club, and started pelting the leader Primi Koopa with it. After 3 minutes, the leader fainted, and Yoshi proudly smiled. He threw the bone club into the horizon. Yoshi smiled, and he continued towards the northern Yoshi Coast. Meanwhile, in a nearby bush, a Magikoopa was watching Yoshi leave. He ran to the 5 unconscious Primi Koopas.

The Magikoopa looked around, and then he ran to the knocked out leader Primi Koopa.

"Ourgh..." The leader moaned.

The Magikoopa asked, "Are you all right?"

The leader slowly got up and said, "Yeah. I don't know what the hell happened. That green Yoshisaurus is tough."

The Magikoopa gathered the other knocked out Primi Koopas, and then said, "Well, we will go back to King Morton's castle. Hang on."

With a swing of his trusty wand, the Magikoopa and the five Primi Koopas were teleported to the outside entrance of King Morton's castle. Thunder was booming and lighting struck as several Primi Koopa guards helped the Magikoopa bring the knocked-out Primi Koopas into the dark castle.

Back at the northern Yoshi Coast, Yoshi has finally made it out of the Yoshi Island Plains, and was on the beach.

Yoshi looked at the beach, and he noticed a small hut-based house. It had a small chimney, and its windows were clear. Yoshi knocked on the door. The door moved inwards, and out came a two-legged, 4'12 foot tall turtle with a green shell. "Yes? Who are you?" He asked, as he suspected Yoshi.

Yoshi nervously chuckled and said, "I'm Yoshi. I'm looking for a Koopasaurus named Koopa. Do you know him?"

The Koopasaurus chuckled and he said, "Why, My name is Koopa. Is there any thing you need?"

Yoshi gasped and he cheered. Koopa looked at him strangely.

"Sorry about that," Yoshi apologized.

Koopa laughed and said, "That's all right. Why don't you come in for some tea? We can...chat." Yoshi agreed, and they both went into the house.

Behind the nearby bushes were two Magikoopas.

"Should we report this to King Morton?" The red Magikoopa asked the green Magikoopa.

The green Magikoopa shook his head and said to the red Magikoopa, "Not yet. Let's hear what will happen."

The red Magikoopa shook his head in agreement, and they both looked at Koopa's house as the scene switches to the inside, where Koopa and Yoshi are sitting on cushions, enjoying some homemade Koopa Tea.

"So, what brings a fine Yoshisaurus like you to my house?" Koopa asked.

Yoshi sipped his tea and put it on the ground. "Well, an army of Primi Koopas appeared and they wreaked havoc in the Yoshi Village. The village itself is totally damaged, and we need help to restore it."

Koopa put down his tea and looked at Yoshi. "You came to the right place, Yoshi. For years, I have visited the beautiful village that was the Yoshi Village. From what you tell me, it seems that the village needs help. I know the perfect solution!"

Koopa and Yoshi walked towards a strange contraction with a blanket on it. Koopa took off the blanket and a 5'12 foot tall telipad was revealed.

"Wow, what's that?" Yoshi asked.

Koopa stood in front of the telipad and said, "This is my own personal telipad machine. It will teleport you anywhere. So far, it will need a few hours to maintain it, but once it works, you can go to another telipad located somewhere else."

Yoshi looked in amazement at the sight of the telipad machine. Yoshi turned to Koopa and said, "Koopa, this is great!"

Koopa smiled as the two reptilians sat back down at the tea table.

"So you need some supplies, eh?" Koopa asked.

Yoshi nodded his head and said, "Yeah. We need some wood, leaves, and sticks."

Koopa rubbed his chin and said, "Well, I'll be glad to trade them for some coins. How about 50 coins?"

Yoshi smiled and said, "I already have 50 coins with me."

Koopa smiled and said, "Splendid! We have a good start, so far. Yoshi, do you know that coins can be found all over Dinosaur Land?"

Yoshi nodded his head and said, "Yep. There are plentiful of coins here on Yoshi Island, so what's the catch?"

Koopa got up and said, "Yoshi, I'll need about 25 coins for the wood, 10 coins for the leaves, and 15 coins for the sticks. Does that sound good?"

Yoshi nodded his head in agreement and handed Koopa his current 50 coins. "Koopa, when I get 50 coins or more, I'll come back to give them to you," Yoshi promised.

Koopa smiled and said, "Thanks. Stars can also be great."

Yoshi scratched his head that time. "Stars?" He asked.

Koopa chuckled and said, "Oh Yoshi, you don't know what a star is? They are mystical objects that are scattered all over Dinosaur Land. They are very rare, and they tend to be around tough enemies. They can recover many things that are broken or disturbed. I heard that you can get one of those stars at Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair."

Yoshi scratched his head again and said, "Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair?"

Koopa pointed out of his window and to the huge nearby caverns. "Those caverns are home of the nefarious Tyrannoyoshies. They are carnivorous, and they are related to the Yoshisauruses. Their ruler, Tyrannoyoshi rex, is the most feared and most powerful of all Tyrannoyoshies. He guards the star that is in the lair," Koopa explained.

Yoshi looked at Koopa and said, "Thanks. For the sakes of the Yoshi Village, I will go and get those stars!"

Before Yoshi left, Koopa gave him a map. "Use this map to navigate Dinosaur Land easier," Koopa said.

Yoshi smiled and he opened the door. "Thank you. I'll come back," Yoshi said.

"Good luck on your adventure!" Koopa said, as Yoshi closed the door.

Back in the bushes, the red and green Magikoopas were watching.

"Should we tell Lord Morton about this?" The red Magikoopa asked.

"Yes…this Yoshi fellow will be a thorn in our bushes. We must stop him at all costs!" The green Magikoopa replied, as both of the Magikoopas disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed the battle scene. Koopa Troopa will play a big role as Yoshi's helper. Anyway, just to let you know, Peppy's origins will be explained in the next chapter, as well as Yoshi going to the Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair. I hoped that you like this chapter, and please review! 


	5. Yoshi Island to Tyrannoyoshi Lair 1

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long top do this chapter, everyone. The first part of the adventure will begin, so big smiles, now! Anyway, I have decided to make the exclusive interviews into another story, and since I came come back here on this damn site on February the 3, I can start posting my stories. So hope you enjoy the official start of thee adventure!

Disclaimer: Yoshi belongs to Nintendo. All official characters in this story belong to Nintendo and all fan-made characters in this story belong to Yoshizilla. And all rights are reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yoshi Island - Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair**

"Sire, should I send my army of Primi Goombas after this green Yoshisaurus?" Asked the red Magikoopa, seeking advice to unleash his army.

King Morton sighed and turned his head to the red Magikoopa. "Kang, it would be best if you stop that Yoshisaurus from ruining our plans. I plan to control Dinosaur Land with no meddlers, and that green dinosaur is one of them!" The mighty Koopa King boomed loudly.

Kamek and Kang cowered behind a plant. "M…M…Master Morton, please don't yell, it makes me startled," Kamek said, coming out from behind.

Kang also came behind and walked towards the Koopa King. "Shall I send the Primi Goomba army to Yoshi Island now, King Morton?" Kang asked, tightening his fist.

King Morton nodded and said, "Go right ahead, Kang. It is time that we stopped this menace from running my plans to take over."

"Take over Dinosaur Land? YOU? I like to see you even try to do that!" Peppy boasted from the cage that he was trapped in.

King Morton chuckled and walked towards Peppy's cage. He crouched down, so that he was in Peppy's face. "How do you mean that, you yellow moron? Just because I've captured you, do you think that there's no way for me to conquer Dinosaur Land?" King Morton taunted at the yellow Ankylosaurus.

Peppy scoffed and said, "Well, if you REALLY want to take total control of Dinosaur Land, you'll have to go to the Ankylosaurus Temple in Ankylosaurus Land. There, the ancient King Ankylosaurus shall grant you rule over Dinosaur Land, that is, if you can beat him in battle!"

King Morton huffed, and then stood up. He started to chuckle, making Peppy, Kamek, and Kang all confused.

Kang turned to Kamek and asked, "Is Lord Morton all right, Kamek?"

Kamek shook his head and said, "I think our new king has lost it all, Kang…"

Peppy only made a weird impression and said, "Hey, what's with this guy, anyway? Is he sick or what?"

King Morton stopped chuckling and said, "You foolish Ankylosaurus. I am stronger than all of the Dinosaur Land bosses combined. I can take down your king in one hit. But, why should I bother with you? I have a world to conquer."

"So does that mean I can send my army to Yoshi Island now?" Kang asked, not wanting to forget about it later.

King Morton turned to Kang and said, "You may attack when ready, Kang."

Kang smiled as he walked off. Peppy sighed to himself and started sleeping again.

Kamek turned to King Morton as Kang disappeared. "So what are we to do now, King Morton?" Kamek asked.

King Morton chuckled as he looked at Kamek again and said, "Kamek, prepare the Primi Koopa army. We're going to pay King Ankylosaurus a favor."

As King Morton Senior Koopa and Kamek leave the main chamber, the scene views the outside of the castle, and then fades to black.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, Yoshi and Koopa were continuing to talk, and then after they finished, they headed to the door.

"Thanks so much again. Anyway, I think I'll go now, Koopa," Yoshi said, as he started to head towards the door.

Koopa waved and said, "Okay, then. Be careful, Yoshi, and I hope that you can go save your friend!"

Yoshi nodded, as he started heading off on the trail to the tropical jungle. Just as Koopa closed the door, several small, mushroom-like creatures appeared in front of Yoshi. They were all angry for some reason, and this confused Yoshi. "Hey, who are you guys?" Yoshi asked, not knowing what was going on.

"We're the grand Primi Goomba army of the great and powerful King Morton Senior Koopa. We have come to hunt down a green Yoshisaurus named Yoshi. So have you seen him around?" The leader said, as some of the Primi Goombas started grumbling angrily.

"Actually, um, I'm Yoshi. Yoshi the First, to be exact. Is there something you want with me?" Yoshi asked, as he scratched his head in confusion.

"All right, if you're Yoshi, or rather Yoshi the First, then you're the one! Grand Primi Goombas, ATTACK!" The leader shouted, as the Primi Goombas started shouting war cries.

"Yikes!" Yoshi said, startled, seeing how the Primi Goombas were after him.

Yoshi started to run as 15 or 17 Primi Goombas charged at the green dinosaur. Yoshi threw some of his eggs at the Primi Goomba, while he back kicked the Primi Goombas coming from behind.

"Heh, this is a piece of cake. Come and get me, you fools," Yoshi taunted, as he started using flutter kicks on the approaching Primi Goombas.

"You'll have to catch me if you want me!" Yoshi taunted, as he threw several of his eggs at the Primi Goombas.

"Get him! He must NOT be allowed to escape!" Said the leader, as 34 Primi Goombas charged after Yoshi. But suddenly, they were repelled by…

"Koopa!" Yoshi said in surprise, as the green shell stopped spinning and revealed Koopa.

"Yoshi, get going! I'll handle these goons," Koopa said, as he started spinning in his shell again and bashed the Primi Goombas. Yoshi looked at the fight scene one last time, as he then turned around and started running to the tropical jungle.

"After him! We cannot let him escape!" The leader shouted out, as 20 Primi Goombas went after the green dinosaur.

"Sir! What are we to do about this green turtle?" One of them said, as the green shell approached them

The leader got in a stance and said, "Looks like we'll just have to deal with this fool, too. Then after he's done, we're going after the green Yoshisaurus!"

As the green shell came closer, the leader jumped in the air and then stomped on the shell. Koopa then came out of his shell, dazed. "Ough…Yoshi, I'm sorry…" Koopa moaned, as he closed his eyes.

Yoshi scuttled through the thick, dark jungle. He gasped for air, but then he realized what must be done. He had to rescue Peppy and save Dinosaur Land. "No thick jungle is going to stop me from rescuing my best friend and saving Dinosaur Land," Yoshi said to himself, as he pushed against the thick jungle.

As Yoshi got into the jungle deeper and deeper, he suddenly fell into a swampy lake. Yoshi got up and slowly took off the bushy vines that covered him. He then noticed several green bumps in the lake. Yoshi suddenly gasped, as he realized that crocodiles were in the lake.

"No, I can't hold back, not now. I'll never get out of here if I stick around in this lake," Yoshi said, as he got up and started hopping on the crocodiles' back. The crocodiles started to chase after Yoshi as the green Yoshisaurus got back on the other side of the jungle. He then started to run off, but his path was blocked by Piranha Plants. Yoshi started to use his flutter attacks on the Piranha Plants, but they only snapped back.

"Yeouch!" Yoshi moaned in pain, as a Piranha Plant has grabbed Yoshi's arm and bit it. The arm started to bleed, but Yoshi managed to escape by giving his arm an elbow punch, repelling the Piranha Plant. As Yoshi started to run towards the other path, he started losing his air. Yoshi stopped for a while, and then he continued running.

"I must not stop…I have to continue…Peppy…Dinosaur Land…I won't lose you to anyone…" Yoshi said to himself, as he pushed through the jungle. It wasn't long enough before Yoshi was out of the jungle, and ended up in front of a huge cavern. Yoshi was startled by this, seeing how he didn't attended to run across a cavern.

"Hmm, I might as well take a peek inside," Yoshi said, as he entered the cavern. When he went through the entrance, Yoshi heard a booming voice that echoed through the entire cave.

"I'm impressed. You actually managed to make it all the way to my lair. Congratulations. I am eager to meet you, but first, let's see if you can reach my lair. Good luck, young green Yoshisaurus," The booming voice said, as he chuckled and then disappeared.

Yoshi looked around the inside of the dark, huge cavern. He gulped, seeing how danger lurked everywhere. Yoshi started walking towards the dark entrance that lead downwards to the actual lair and said, "Well, it may be scary, but it is for the good of Dinosaur Land, and to rescue Peppy."

With one last look back, Yoshi turned around and ran downwards to the lair.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	6. Yoshi Island to Tyrannoyoshi Lair 2

Author's Notes: I've decided to write this story for 2 years. Yes, 2 years, folks. And to top it off, I'm gonna do 170 chapters for this baby, no matter what. And since there are some people who like my stories, well, I bid aduie to you. Or whatwever the heck you spell it. And I'll plan to do the Exclusive Interviews in the summer. So anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official. All official characters in this story belong to Nintendo, and all fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair 1**

Yoshi looked around the gigantic lair of the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, amazed by its huge surroundings. He gulped as he took a few steps forwards inside the humongous cave. 

"Wow...this place is big, all right. Koopa was right," Yoshi said to himself, as he looked around. He then took out a small red book. "Good thing Koopa gave me this book during our talk. This will come in handy."

* * *

The scene flashes back to Koopa's house, where Koopa fgives Yoshi a small red book during their talk. 

"What's this, Koopa?" Yoshi asked, as he searched through the book.

"It's a guidebook to all of the creatures, places, and things to accomplish that have to do with Dinosaur Land," Koopa explained to Yoshi. "My grandfather gave it to me when I was a lot younger. But, I don't need it anymore, so you can have it."

Yoshi's eyes lid up. "You mean...I can have the guidebook?"

Koopa smiled. "Yep. Use it wisely, Yoshi."

Yoshi cheered. "Oh, don't worry, Koopa! I'll use this with everything I got!"

* * *

Yoshi grinned as he opened up the book and thumbed through the book. The guidebook had lots of useful and important information on all of the populous and amazingly wonderful creatures that have habitated the many islands of Dinosaurs Land, the places that made Dinosaur Land famous, and the things that were needed to be completed. "So let's see what the book has to say about the Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair," Yoshi said, as he started to read the text from the book. 

"This gigantic cave is home of the carniverous Tyrannoyoshies. There is also a huge, sleeping volcano nearby the cave. The King of all the Tyrannoyoshies, Tyrannoyoshi Rex, lives in the deepest part of his gigantic lair." Yoshi read out loud to himself.

Yoshi quickly looked up from the book to see a few, agile raptor-like dinosaurs running towards some nearby rocks. Yoshi carefully started walking towards the rocks, when he noticed a shining Star in front of him, with several gold coins leading to it.

Yoshi thought to himself. "Hmmm...I remember that Koopa said that collecting stars and coins will help. I can use them to get through several obstacles. Oh well. Wouldn't hurt getting it."

As Yoshi started picking up the coins while walking towards the star, two of the raptor-like dinosaurs that have ran towards the rocks earlier jumped in front of the star. They hissed at Yoshi.

Yoshi gulped as he slowly backed away, only to bump into three other raptor like dinosaurs. They too hissed and they approached Yoshi.

Yoshi got out his guidebook and quickly skimmed through it, page by page. "Hmmm...let's see...Tyrannoyoshies, Tyrannoyoshies..." Yoshi said to himself. He finally found a page with information on the tough raptor-like dinosaurs. "A-ha! Tyrannoyoshi Velocious. These sleek, fast moving carniverous dinosaurs always attack in groups of 5 or 6. They have sharp claws on their hands and toes, and they are very intelligent."

The raptor-like Tyrannoyoshies appraoched Yoshi as he put away the book. Two of the creatures punce on Yoshi and start biting him. Yoshi screams in pain as he tries to get the raptor-like dinosaurs off.

"Ourgh!" Yoshi groaned, "This book doesn't lie! Well, if they think they're the only ones who can attack, they're dead wrong!"

Yoshi then rams into a nearby wall, which knocks the two Tyrannoyoshies off. They hiss as they run towards Ypshi, but Yoshi repels them back with his eggs. Yoshi then uses his flutter kicks on the 3 approaching Tyrannoyoshies, and he finishes them all off by throwing eggs. The raptor-like Tyrannoyoshi all run off elsewhere as Yoshi walks towards the star and grabs it. He smiles.

"That's Star Number 1," Yoshi says triumphally, as he puts the star away. He looks at the cave entrance that leads to the rest of the gigantic cave. Yoshi shrugs and takes out his guidebook again. He thumbs through it until he finds the picture of the cave entrance

"This cave leads me to the rest of the entire lair," Yoshi says to himself, as he continued reading, "Perhaps that is where I can find more stars, find the King of The Tyrannoyoshies, and hopefully find answers to saving Peppy..."

Yoshi sighed to himself as he placed his guidebook away. Feeling confident, he rushed towards the cave entrance, leading the green Yoshisaurus to the rest of the Tyrannoyoshi Rex's lair.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?' King Morton Senior Koopa asked, as he was talking to two Magikoopas. 

"It's true, sire. That green dinosaur is in the Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair," One of the Magikoopas said.

"Maybe we should create more creatures for our army, and send them into that lair to stop that green menace from causing trouble," The other Magikoopa suggested.

King Morton growled in frustration as he looked at Peppy Ankylosaurus. Peppy was sadder, in fact, he needed Yoshi to free him.

"And what's your problem, Ankylosaurus breath?" King Morton hoarsly asked.

Peppy glared at King Morton. "Easy for YOU to laugh at, King Morton. You're not the one in a cage and trapped."

King Morton snorted. "Save it for later, because flattery won't get you nowhere. Now..." He turned back to the Magikoopas. "Have this green dinosaur killed.

"Will do, sir!" The Magikoopas saluted, as they left to create more minions for King Morton's army.

Peppy sighed to himself, as he cuddled himself inside the cage. "C'mon, Yoshi...I know you can rescue me from this nightmare..."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how was that chapter? it was pretty great, huh? I told you I wouldn't abandoned my first official story, especially if it's about Yoshi. Anyway, I hope you all thought the fight scene was great, because there will be many battle scenes as the story gets deeper. Hope you enjoy! 


	7. Yoshi Island to Tyrannoyoshi Lair 3

Author's Notes: Well, this is a shocker! I got over 40 reviews, and yet I recently started again! I thank you all for those who liked my first official fanfic! Now that you have all inspired me, I shall work on this fanfic more. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their owners.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair 2**

As Yoshi walks downwards into the larger interior of the lair of the Tyrannoyoshi Rex, he sees several packs of Tyrannoyoshi Velocious, who are socializing with each other. Yoshi carefully walks pass some of the raptor-like Tyrannoyoshi Velocious, not wanting to be attacked.

"These creatures sure are intelligent," Yoshi whispered to himself, "I better do what's right and not intervere with these creatures, or it will be the end of me for sure."

As Yoshi made his way through the packs of the ferocious raptor-like Trannoyoshi Velocious, he noticed an unguarded star on top of a nearby hill. Yoshi smiled and ran upwards the hill, towards the star, while trying to avoid contact with the vicious Tyrannoyoshi Velocious.

"Phew...it may have took quite a while, but I made it," Yoshi said to himselg, as he manage to catch his breath.

He smiled and walked towards the star. "At least I got up here with none of those raptor-like Tyrannoyoshies chasing me."

Yoshi looked around to see if there were any Tyrannoyoshies around. When he found none, Yoshi smiled and he grabbed the star. He did a victory pose as he placed the star away.

"Okay, now that I have 2 stars, I can be able to pass on through without any trouble," Yoshi said to himself. He started to head back downwards, when he noticed two, elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious watching him.

"Why, would you look at that," One of the elderly female Tyrannoyoshies said.

The other elderly female Tyrannoyoshi nodded. "It's a green Yoshisaurus. Quite surprising to find them here."

Yoshi was confused by the pair of the elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious. He didn't know whether to attack or walk pass the old dinosaurs. Yoshi has finally made up his mind, and started to walk back downwards. He then heard two shouts from the pair of elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious...

"WAIT!" The first elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious shouted.

"DON'T GO JUST YET!" The second elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious followed.

Yoshi swiftly turned around, just in time to see the elderly female Tyrannoyoshies running towards him. Yoshi gasped as he was about to run, but one of the elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious grabbed Yoshi by the arm and then she pointed to the guidebook Yoshi was holding.

"That book you have," She said to Yoshi, "It's very helpful."

Yoshi hesitated. "How...how do you know about it...?" He asked, a bit scared and surprised.

The other elderly female Tyrannoyoshi walked up to Yoshi. "We use to have books like the one you are holding when we were younger. It greatly helped our knowledge of Dinosaur Land," She explained.

"Oh yes," The first elderly female Tyrannoyoshi said, "Some nice purple Yoshisaurus who almost looked just like you gave us those books. We were greatful ever since."

Yoshi scratched his head. "Purple Yoshisaurus? Hmmm..." He thought to himself.

The second elderly female Tyrannoyoshi took the guidebook from Yoshi's hand and skimmed through it. She stopped and then showed the page to Yoshi. "Look here," She said to Yoshi.

Yoshi looked at the page as the first elderly female Tyrannoyoshi said to him, "It's a Tyrannosuchus. At 45 feet long, 17 feet tall, and weighing over 5 tons, it's perhaps one of the most dangerous creatures you'll find on the islands of Dinosaur Land. It's a ferocious, carniverous crocodile-like reptile that live in the deeper parts of lairs such as this place."

The second elderly Tyrannoyoshi nodded. "That's right. We recently heard that one of those vicious monsters is holding a star. If you're interested in finding these stars in order to go see the Tyrannoyoshi Rex, you should go find this creature."

Yoshi thought to himself for a moment. "Hmmm...Tyrannosuchus, eh? A mighty name for a mighty creature, but I won't pass the chance to get that star." Yoshi looked at the two elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious. "Okay," He said.

"Then good luck, and be careful," The pair of elderly female Tyrannoyoshi Velocious said, as the second one gave Yoshi back the guidebook, and the two dinosaurs headed down in another direction.

Yoshi smiled as he looked at his guidebook, seeing where the Tyrannosuchus was located. After reading enough information, Yoshi started running downwards to the left, and headed for the cave entrance that led to the Tyrannosuchus' home.

Yoshi looked around the huge, gloomy swamp. It was darker than the rest of the lair, but Yoshi knew to trust his instincts. With pride in saving his best friend Peppy Ankylosaurus, and with the guidebook in tow, Yoshi couragously searched for the vicious Tyrannosuchus that was holding the golden star.

Yoshi didn't know what to expect when he entered the tunnel that lead to the star holding Tyrannosuchus's home, but suddenly Yoshi found himself face to face with three Tyrannosuchuses. Yoshi quickly searched through his red guidebook, and then he avoided the incoming crocodile-like creatures. Yoshi fired several eggs at the Tyrannosuchuses, but it only made them angrier. Yoshi gulped and decided to run towards the left side.

Yoshi gapsed as he looked back. The three Tyrannosuchuses headed back from where they came from, and Yoshi sighed of relief. "Well, at least I won't have to face those tough creatures again," Yoshi said, "Now I just have to find the Tyrannosuchus that has that star."

Yoshi searched around for the specific Tyrannosuchus, but he had no avial. Yoshi continued looking when he noticed an old, huge reddish Tyrannosuchus walking up to him, chuckling. "So you want the star, eh?" The Tyrannosuchus chuckled.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. I had no avial of finding one earlier, and I was hoping that-"

The Tyrannosuchus opened his mouth, revealing the star. Yoshi gasped. "Here it is," The Tyrannosuchus said. He closed his mouth and laughed. "Come and get it."

Yoshi scratched his head. "How with your mouth closed?" He asked.

"Simple," The Tyrannosuchus explained, "Just defeat me in battle, and I'll let you have this star. BUT, I don't go down THAT easily..."

Yoshi, confident, got into a fighting stance. "I'll get that star, you just wait and see!" He shouted.

The Tyrannosuchus grinned. "Bring it on, tough guy."

Yoshi ran into the mouth of the Tyrannosuchus, trying to get the star. He manage to get a hold of it, but was then spit out by the ferocious crocodile-like creature, and the star fell into the Tyrannosuchus's mouth again. Yoshi tried again, but ended up with the same results. Yoshi growled and thought to himself. "This guy is tough, but I'm not gonna give up getting that star because of him!"

The Tyrannosuchus laughed. "What's wrong, short stuff? Can't stand being spit out?"

Yoshi gloared at the Tyrannosuchus and ran towards at him. Instead of going into the mouth, Yoshi jumped onto the back of the Tyrannosuchus. The Tyrannosuchus gacked, and coughed out the star. As Yoshi rans towards the star, the Tyrannosuchus got in front of it. He bared his ferocious teeth at Yoshi, making the green dinosaur tremble.

"If you _really_ want that golden star so bad, then all you have to do is get pass me," The Tyrannosuchus growled, "And there's no way in hell that I'll let you pass me without a fight."

Yoshi growled in frustration. "You want a fight?" Yoshi asks, "You got a fight, buddy."

The Tyrannosuchus charges towards Yoshi. Yoshi dodges, but he then notices some nearby rocks. Yoshi picks one of the rocks up and tosses it at the Tyrannosuchus. The Trannosuchus shakes it off.

"It's going to take more than a rock to shake me off!" He roared, as he charged after Yoshi again.

Yoshi gulped and sighed to himself as he continued to run away from the ferocious Tyrannosuchus. "Oh man, this Tyrannosuchus is tough. He's not like anything I've encountered before...but, I have to get that star. I have to do it...to save Peppy..."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, it's another battle! But, this one is turn into two parts. Why? Because it's good that way. Who will claim the golden star at the peak of the next chapter? Will Yoshi be able to survive to rescue his best friend Peppy Ankylosaurus? And what will King Morton plan to do afterwrads? Find out next time! 


	8. Yoshi Island to Tyrannoyoshi Lair 4

Author's Notes: Finally! After a whole month, and with 8 days until my birthday left, this wonderfully amazing story, Yoshi's First Adventure, returns! And in a big way, for it almost has 200 reviews, and all in 7 chapters! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! Now, I will update regulary on this, because this is alsothe month when I became part of as well as this story officially appearing on July 29. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of Yoshi's First Adventure!

P.S.: All members of the Super Smash Brothers excluding Yoshi will NOT be in this story.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton, Kamek, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Tyrannosuchus, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair 3**

The Tyrannosuchus roared, and then he charged after Yoshi again. Yoshi manage to dodge, but was almost caught by surprised when the Tyrannosuchus whacked the green dinosaur with his huge tail.

The Tyrannosuchus chuckled. "You put up quite a fight, green. I'm impressed."

Yoshi smiled. "It's not over until it's over."

The Tyrannosuchus smirked and grabbed the star. He threw it into his mouth.

Yoshi gasped. "Wha? But how?"

The Tyrannosuchus chuckled again. "You're so desperate, it would be a shame without you earning it."

This made Yoshi angrier, and the green dinosaur went into action. Yoshi jumped in the air and threw some eggs at the Tyrannosuchus. The crocodile-like creature manage to shake it off. He then started chasing Yoshi around the dark swamp, while Yoshi was avoiding the deadly snakes. After runing for several minutes, Yoshi grabbed the Tyrannosuchus's jaw and reached for the star.

The Tyrannosuchus wouldn't fall for this trickery, so it easily closed its mouth on Yoshi's arm. Yoshi shrieked in pain, but he knew he had to get the star, so Yoshi started mpounding the Tyrannosuchus's head with his other free arm. The Tyrannosuchus, despite being dealt with pain, bit harder, as Yoshi continued to suffer.

Several Tyrannosuchuses nearby, as well as other swampish creatures, watched as the two reptiles battled it out.

FInally, after one more pound on the head, the Tyrannosuchus let go of Yoshi's arm and coughed up the star. Yoshi cheered as he grabbed the third star and placed it away.

"Well, I manage to get it," Yoshi said to himself. He looked at the injured Tyrannosuchus. "Will you be all right?"

The Tyrannosuchus growled. "I'll be fine. A Tyrannosuchus can recover for a short time after being injured."

Yoshi smiled. After proving he's tough, Yoshi left the swampy areas and headed back to the main lair of the King of the Tyrannoyoshies.

Yoshi looked at the guidebook. "Only two more stars to go before I challenge the Tyrannoyoshi King," Yoshi said, as he ran into the darker corridor.

* * *

Back at King Morton's castle, King Morton Senior Koopa is enraged to hear the news about Yoshi surviving his battle with the Tyrannosuchus.

"ARGH! I can't believe it!" King Morton roars, "I have one of the most vicious reptiles in the entire world of Dinosaur Land, only to lose to that pathetic green Yoshisaurus!"

Peppy Ankylosaurus smirked. "So what was that saying that my hope for Yoshi is beyond?"

King Morton growled. "Shut your trap, you yellow pest. Yoshi may have succedded this time, but he won't once he meets the King of the Tyrannoyoshies," He said, with a smirk.

Peppy gasped. "The KING of the TYRANNOYOSHIES?"

King Morton chuckled evilly. "That's right. In order for Yoshi to get to my castle, and rescue you, which I highly doubt will ACTUALLY happen, Yoshi will need to beat the top 12 bosses of Dinosaur Land. Only when he does and manages to defeat the 12th boss, will he dare challenge to fight me."

Peppy growled. "Yoshi will rescue me and put YOU in the cage!"

King Morton scoffed. "Me? In YOUR cage! BWA HA HA! Don't make me laugh!"

Peppy sighed. The yellow Ankylosaurus knew that Yoshi can do it. But he prayed to be set free, and he prayed for Dinosaur Land to be saved from the vile evil.

King Morton sighed. "Now if you excuse me, I must depart." He left the room.

Peppy looked up at the moon. "Yoshi...please save us..." He said. "You're our only hope."

* * *

King Morton entered the balcony of his highest tower, where Kamek and his 3 Magikoopa apprentices were waiting.

"Kamek," King Morton said, glaring into the sky.

Kamek looked up to King Morton. "Yes, your highness?"

"It's time." Morton said.

* * *

Yoshi looked around. There were more dangerous paths here than in the previous room, so Yoshi walked slowly to avoid falling into the deadly spikes on the ground.

Yoshi gulped. "Oh man...these spikes...and these short, narrow paths..." He said to himself, "NOT a good combination."

After a few minutes, Yoshi made it onto the other side, and he sighed of relief.

"Thank God that's over," He said, looking at his guidebook. "According to this guidebook, I should look for the next star..." he started walking to the left, towards a Tyrannoyoshi statue. "Here." He looked up. There was a star encased inside a gem that was floating above the statue.

Yoshi pondered. "Hmmm...if the star is in there, I wonder what you have to do in order to get it..."

Suddenly, the rooim started shaking. Yoshi tried to keep his balance, but he fell down. He got back up, and noticed several snail-like creatures were approching him.

"Hmmm..." Yoshi said, as he started thumbing through the guidebook. "Tyrannoescos. Ferocious, reddish snail-like creatures that have dangerous spikes on top of their yellowish shells." Yoshi looked up. About 3 or 4 of these Tyrannoescos were approaching him.

Yoshi knew what was happening. He jumped away from the statues, which also gave him a distance away from the Tyrannoescos. He started throwing eggs at them. 2 of the Tyrannoescos were knocked out. The remaining 2 hissed and then a spike appeared on each of their shell.

Yoshi ran toward them and kicked one of the Tyrannoecos into each other. Yoshi smirked. "Well, that takes care of that." He looked up at the gem. It was still there.

Yoshi frowned. "What do I have to do to get that star?"

To answer Yoshi's question, the room started shaking again, and appeared a larger, purple Tyrannoesco with a green shell.

Yoshi gulped. "I think that's the leader of the Tyrannoescos," He said to himself, as he got into a fighting stance.

The Tyrannoesco leader roared as it charged after Yoshi. And thus, another tough battle began.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Yoshi Island to Tyrannoyoshi Lair 5

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel so honored...having another story with over 150 reviews. And having 4000 hits, too. That feels so nice to see how much anticipation this story is getting.

Oh, and about that matter with Hoogiman...well, I situated out. But seeing as he said that I had an attitude, I decided to take him off my favorites. Why? Because he revealed that he can be a total jerkass, as revealed in his two reviews for this story. And now that I have explained what has happened before, i shall now let you all read this next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton, Kamek, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Tyrannosuchus, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair 4**

Yoshi ran towards the Tyrannoesco. He started throwing eggs at the snail-like monster. The Tyrannoesco roared and started firing small posion darts around. A few of these darts hit Yoshi in the stomach, causing him to fall down. He got back, up, and he saw the Tyrannoesco gathering energy from its shell. Yoshi got up, and he jumped to avoid the beam fired from the Tyrannoesco's mouth.

Yoshi took the poison darts out. He sighed, not because of being pinned, but because the poison inside the darts were starting to suck away his energy. Yoshi gasped, and then he jumped to avoid the Tyrannoesco's beam again. This time, Yoshi ran towards the Tyrannoesco and whacked the snail-like monster in the face with his tail. The Tyrannoesco roared in anger, and it struck Yoshi with more poison darts.

Yoshi manage to avoid the darts, but he was still losing energy. Looking up at the pillar, he ranm towards it and started using his flutter kicks. The Tyrannoesco roared and continued to fire poison darts at Yoshi. Yoshi avoided the darts, and watch them come in contact with the pillar. Yoshi smiled. He knew what to do. Yoshi continued to use the flutter kicks technique on the pillars.

The Tyrannoesco then started gathering energy again, and it aimed right at Yoshi. Yoshi, noticing this, waited until the moment was right, and as the Tyrannoesco released its beam, Yoshi dodged out of the way, the beam blasted the pillar, which caused it to fall on top of the Tyrannoesco. Roaring in pain, the Tyrannoesco was knocked out in a few minutes.

Yoshi sighed. He managed to defeat the Tyrannoesco, but he was losing more energy by the minute. However, Yoshi noticed that the trapped star became free, and he grabbed it. He smiled, putting the star away. He looked at the unconcious Tyrannoesco, and then left.

"That was brutal," Yoshi said to himself, as he continued to walk deeper and deeper into the Tyrannoyoshi's Lair. "I thought I would never be able to make it afterwards."

Yoshi then stopped, and noticed that there was a huge closed gate in front of him. Yoshi knew what this meant. It meant that the Tyrannoyoshi Rex, the ruler of the Tyrannoyoshies, was right behind this gate. Yoshi looked at the gate, and he looked at the stars he had. He needed one more to fight the Tyrannoyoshi Rex.

"Only one more star, and I'll be able to take on the Tyrannoyoshi Rex," Yoshi said to himself, as he searched around the area for the last star.

But, just as Yoshi was about to turn back, he was confronted by a few of the Velociraptor-like Tyrannoyoshi Velocious, and he was then knocked down to the ground. The vicious Tyrannoyoshies dragged Yoshi as they headed for another area, which was a few meters away from the blocked gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another region of Dinosaur Land, the powerful and fearful King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, and their armada of their Magikoppas were headed towards a temple of sorts. They barged in through the entrance, and approached the guards.

"Where is your ruler?" King Morton said in an angry tone.

The guards both looked at King Morton. "What do you mean?"

King Morton growled. "King Ankylosaurus, you dum witted Ankylosaurus guards!" He roared.

The guards looked at each other, then at King Morton Senior Koopa.

"Oh, you want to see our ruler? Well sorry, but we can't." One of the guards said.

King Morton growled again. "What? Why not?"

The other guard stepped up. "Our leader doesn't allow any other visitors see him. He is meditating."

King Morton only fumed, gettung angrier by the minute. "If you do not let me see him, then I will-"

Kamek stepped in. "Please, your royal highness, let me handle this." He glared at the two guards, and then fired a lighting spell at then, electrocuting them to death.

King Morton stopped fuming and grinned evilly. "Excellent work, Kamek."

Kamek smiled. "Why thank you, your royal highness. Now we can progress on."

King Morton nodded. "Indeed. Let's go." He, as well as Kamek and the Magikoopa armada, started marching down to the Ankylosaurus Temples.

* * *

Yoshi woke up. He looked around to see that he wasn't near the blocked gate anymore. Yoshi got up and moaned as he got up on his two feet. He then noticed that the group of Tyrannoyoshies that have grabbed him were standing in front of him.

Yoshi gulped. "Uh...is there something you want with me?" He asked with caution.

One of the Tyrannoyoshi Velocious handed Yoshi a star. Yoshi looked at his stars. All four of them were still there. He looked at the Tyrannoyoshi. "Is...is this star for me?"

The Tyrannoyoshies nodded.

Yoshi grabbed the star and did a victory pose. Now with five stars in tow, Yoshi was now able to go and challenge the Tyrannoyoshi Rex!

"Yes! Now I have enough stars go challenge the king of the Tyrannoyoshies!" He cheered. He looked at the Tyrannoyoshies and smiled. "I thank you for your generocity."

The Tyrannoyoshies nodded back as Yoshi left the small den and headed back to the blocked gate, where he will challenge the Tyrannoyoshi Rex to gain access to the rest of Dinosaur Land.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Yoshi vs the Tyrannoyoshi Rex!

Author's Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you, my friends, for getting my Yoshi's First Adventure story to over 170 reviews with only 9 chapters. And now, the long-anticipatted boss battle between the ferocious Tyrannoyoshi Rex and Yoshi shall begin. Who will win, and if so, what will happen afterwards? And what has become of King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek the Magikoopa, and the Koopa armada? Find this out right now... 

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton, Kamek, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Tyrannosuchus, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Boss Battle 1: Tyrannoyoshi Rex**

As Yoshi entered, he saw a huge empty room. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but much to his display, there wasn't. He continue looking around until he heard a chuckle.

"So, you finally decided to come and challenge me. Very brave of you, boy," The mysterious voice said.

Yoshi frantically looked around. "Who are you? And where are you?"

The voice then revealed itself to be the King of the Tyrannoyoshies. "Are you looking for me?" He chuckled as he appeared out from the darkness.

Yoshi got into a fighting stance. "Okay, it's time we do this. I've came here to challenge you, Tyrannoyoshi Rex!" Yoshi shouted.

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled. "You proved yourself to be worthy to challenge me. I am proud of that. But now..." He growled. "It is time we do battle!"

Yoshi nodded. "Agreed. May the best dinosaur win."

Ending the little chat with that sentence, Yoshi started running around as the Tyrannoyoshi Rex roared and summoned some of the vicious Velociraptor-like Tyrannoyoshies to chase him. Yoshi smirked.

"This is where the fun begins," Yoshi said, as he threw eggs at the fast Tyrannoyoshies. They easily went down, with caused the Tyrannoyoshi Rex to roar with anger.

"You think you're so smart getting rid of my minions?" He roars, "I'll show you!"

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex then whacked Yoshi with his gigantic tail. Yoshi screamed as he crashed into a wall. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex then walked towards Yoshi and let out a giant deafening roar. Yoshi moaned as he fell to the ground, paralyzed by the roar.

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex then grabbed Yoshi by his jaws and started shaking the green dinosaur around like crazy. Yoshi growled, trying to find a way to counter back. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex then spat Yoshi right at a huge rock, and chuckled afterwards. Yoshi got up, moaning as he limped.

"Pathetic green fool," The Tyrannoyoshi Rex growled, "You will not win."

Yoshi growled, and then shouted, "I'll show you who's pathetic!"

Yoshi then started throwing some eggs at the Tyrannoyoshi Rex. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex moaned as he got his face plastered by eggs, but he wasn't damaged heavily. The giant Tyrant dinosaur replied by whacking Yoshi once more with his gigantic tail.

Yoshi got up again, but was in more pain. _Damn it!_ Yoshi thought, _How am I suppose to defeat this guy now?_

Before Yoshi could think, he was then grabbed again by the Tyrannoyoshi's jaws and was shaken crazily. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex then threw Yoshi in the air, and opened his mouth. Yoshi, although in a very weak state, noticed this and threw several of his eggs down at the Tyrannoyoshi Rex. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex moaned as he had to close his jaw. Yoshi landed on the ground nearby. The Tyrannoyoshi growled.

"Very clever of you, young green dinosaur," Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled, "But that's just the beginning."

Yoshi smirked. "Heh. Bring it on, you big lizard," Yoshi said, getting into a fighting stance.

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex roared, and several more of the Velociraptor-like Tyrannoyoshies appeared and started mauling Yoshi. Yoshi screamed a war cry and then started using his flutter kicks to repel the Tyrannoyoshies. The Tyrannoyoshi ZRex could only watch in awe as Yoshi easily defeated his minions. Yoshi looked up at the Tyrannoyoshi Rex and smirked.

"So that was your big offensive attack?" Yoshi chuckled, "Don't make me laugh."

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex growled. "If you thought that was simple, then think again. You're going to do a lot harder than THAT to defeat me!" He roared, as he grabbed Yoshi's legs by the jaws and started shaking him around again.

Yoshi moaned as he started getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He then thought up an idea and threw eggs right at the Tyrannoyoshi Rex's eyes. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex moaned in pain as he spat out Yoshi and started crashing into several walls, causing several earthquakes and small avalanches to shake the room. Yoshi ran towards the Tyrannoyoshi Rex and started using his flutter kicks on the legs. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex moaned in pain, as he then saw Yoshi and growled. Yoshi, however, wasn't deamed by this, and continued. After a few minutes, the Tyrannoyoshi Rex fell to the ground, with Yoshi moving out of the way just in time. Yoshi looked at the knocked down Tyrannoyoshi king.

"Oh man..." Yoshi said, looking at the empty room, which was now damaged thanks to the earthquakes and mini avalanches caused by the Tyrannoyoshi Rex. "What a battle this has been..."

Before Yoshi could notice, the Tyrannoyoshi Rex got back up and gave Yoshi a big kick with his foot. Yoshi screamed as he crashed into several rocks, and fell down to the ground moaning. The Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled.

"All right," He said in a dramatically evil voice, "This has been fun, but now, it is time to end it." The Tyrannoyoshi Rex then started to produce an orange energy ball in its mouth, and aimed it at Yoshi.

Yoshi, now too weaki to defend himself, saw the energy ball The Tyrannoyoshi Rex was producing, and gasped. The engery ball was clearly an all-powerful attack the Tyrannoyoshi was storing inside while fighting, and now it was the perfect chance to let it out. Yoshi got up and hid behind the rocks from which he crashed upon.

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled. "Sorry, my little green dinosaur friend, but that will NOT save you!" He then roared and fired the Hyper Beam right at the rocks, andafter making contact, a huge explosion shook the entire lair, and the empty room for which the battle took place collasped on itself, crushing everything and everyone in the room.

Yoshi screamed as he was blasted by the extremely powerful blast. _No! I thought it wouldn't be this way!_ Yoshi thought. _But I was wrong! The Tyrannoyoshi Rex took me by surprised! This can't be! This...can't...be..._

The huge explosion then emitted powerful light beams that extended throught Yoshi Island, and could be seen from the highest point of Dinosaur Land.

Yoshi was knocked out unconcious as he glimsped at the collasping room one last time. He couldn't take the pressure. _No...this can't be the end...it...can't...be..._

All was silent after the gigantic explosion. Not a single living thing made a noise afterwards. Silence was everywhere. The room where the gigantic battle took place...was no more.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	11. The Boundary River

Author's Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, today's the 1st anniversary of my first OFFICIAL fanfic, which happens to be this lovely piece of adventure, Yoshi's First Adventure. And to celebrate it for being the first story I originally planned to do, I will make this be a cross between what happens to Yoshi and King Morton Senior Koopa, who also happens to have along Kamek and the Koopa armada. I hope you all enjoy this 1st Anniversary chapter!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

**

* * *

**

The Boundary River

_The Tyrannoyoshi Rex used his most powerful attack...but I'd never expect that he would be able to use it to destroy the entire room...and it's a wonder that I managed to survive..._

Yoshi was left in the collasped room where the mighty boss battle took place. He was in a weak condition and was unconcious, although his mind was still intack. Yoshi manage to keep himself up through his thinking, but he wasn't too sure what will happen to him after he was knocked out by the giant Tyrannoyoshi Rex. And speaking of which, the monster-sized Tyrannoyoshi Rex wasn't seen at all after the explosion. He seemed to disappear.

As time passed by in minutes, a group of Primi Goombas entered the collasped room. They have heard the explosion, and have come to see if Yoshi was here. One of the Primi Goombas found him.

"Leader!" The Primi Goomba shouted, "I found him! He's unconcious!"

The leader of the Primi Goomba group came towards the young Primi Goomba underling, looked at Yoshi, and smirked. "Excellent. The green dinosaur is knocked out unconcious." He chuckled. "Okay, get him out of this jam and bring him towards the Boundary River."

The other Primi Goomba underlings nodded. "Yes, sir!" They all grabbed Yoshi, and then followed their leader into the dense jungles of Yoshi Island.

* * *

Not too far away, in the gigantic area that was Ankylosaurus Land, the all-mighty Koopa king, Morton Senior, and his assistant Kamek, as well as the Koopa armada, were making their way to the lower chambers of the Ankylosaurus Temple. They were planning the ultimate scenario: Take over the largest area of Dinosaur Land.

"Here it is, King Morton," Kamek said, pointing to the entrance. "The entrance that leads to the lower chambers."

King Morton grinned evilly. "Excellent. Now we can put our plan into action." He turned to two Primi Koopa warriors. "You two go and check out the inside. We'll all follow."

The two Primi Koopa warriors saluted. "Yes, sir!" They said in unison, as they opened the door and headed inside.

A white Magikoopa approached King Morton, with a small group of red-coated Toadies. "King Morton?" The white Magikoopa said.

King Morton looked down at the white Magikoopa. "Yes? What is it?"

"We have found and captured the green Yoshisaurus," The white Magikoppa replied with a grin.

King Morton chuckled. "Excellent work, my white-coated magic friend. See to it that your underlings look over the area that connects Yoshi Island to Ankylosaurus Land," He commanded.

The white Magikoopa bowed. "Anything you wish, my lord," He said, as he left with his red-coated Toadies.

Kamek grinned. "At last, things are starting to look up again." He said with relief.

King Morton nodded. "Yes. Now if only we could have done this earlier..."

* * *

In the jungles of Yoshi Island, which are right outside the Tyrannoyoshi Rex's Lair, a group of Primi Goomba underlings werre carrying an unconcious Yoshi. They then tied him up to a post that was in the Boundary River, which had a bridge that lead to Ankylosaurus Land.

"Steady, boys," Said one of the Primi Goombas.

"Almost got it..." Another Primi Goomba said, placing Yoshi up. "There we go."

The Primi Goomba leader chuckled. "There. This stupid green Yoshisaurus won't stand a chance against the mighty waves of this river." He then started laughing, as well as the other Primi Goombas.

A few minutes after laughing, they pushed Yoshi down into the river. The waves started ramming into the pole, which eventually lost its grip of Yoshi.

Yoshi woke up, and he realized that he was underwater. Before he could say anything, the water pushed him down, and he tried to push back up as he needed air. he manage to get above the water, but now had to swim to safety.

"Ugh!" Yoshi groaned, "Where's a land point so I can get back to land?" He looked at the Yoshi Island and Ankylosaurus Land sides. There were neither strips of land on either side.

Yoshi gulped, and then he turned around to beat the current. But, much to his dismay, the river was too strong to fight back against, and so Yoshi was once again pushed down underwater by the waves. Yoshi tried his best to stay in water, but wasn't having luck.

The Primi Goombas on the Yoshi Island side laughed as they watched Yoshi flair around in the water. "Oh man! He'll never survive those waves! He's trying to fight the current! What an idiot!"

Yoshi got back up, and he noticed the Primi Goombas. He growled. So it was them who did this to me! Yoshi thought to himself, They must have captured me while I was unconcious.

The waves then unexpectedly clobbered Yoshi back down into underwater. Yoshi was about to give up on fighting back, when he was suddenly grabbed by a pair of jaws. Yoshi looked up to see the bearer of the jaws, which turned out to be an Elamosaurus.

"Huh?" Yoshi gurgled, seeing how he couldn't speak clearly underwater. He then gasped and went unconcious again.

The Elamosaurus noticed this and raced to the top as fast as possible. Once it did, it turned around and fought the current, and in turn, succeeded. The Primi Goombas could only watch in disbelief as the Elamosaurus fought its way towards the other end of the river,

One of the Primi Goomba underlings looked at the leader. "What shall we do about this, boss?"

The Primi Goomba leader growled. "Grrr...we saw nothing!" He shouted, as he ran into the Yoshi Island jungle. The other Primi Goombas looked at each other, and then followed their leader into the jungle.

* * *

In the lower chambers, the two Primi Koopa warriors saw several Ankylosaurus guards protecting a huge, ancient door. The two Primi Koopas looked at each other.

"Seems as if there's something big behind that door those Ankylosaurus guards are blocking," The first Primi Koopa said.

The second Primi Koopa nodded. "Indeed. There must be something that important behind a huge, ancient door if those foolish four-legged dinosaurs are blocking it."

"Right. Let's go tell King Morton and Kamek about this," The first Primi Koopa said, as the two Koopa warriors ran out of the lower chambers.

A few minutes later, King Morton Senior Koopa waited patiently as the two Primi Koopa warriors appeared out of the entrance. King Morton looked at them. "So, did you find out everything?" He asked.

The two Primi Koopa warriors nodded. "Yes we have." They said in unison.

King Morton grinned. "Go on."

"It seems as if the Ankylosaurus guards are blocking a huge, ancient door that could possibly hold something important and powerful," The second Primi Koopa explained.

King Morton chuckled evilly. "Excellent. Show us how to get to this huge, ancient door."

The two Primi Koopa warriors nodded, as they headed into the lower chambers, with King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, and the Koopa armada behind them.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Elamo the Elamosaurus

Author's Note: Well, this took me a very long time to plan, but that's because many things have happened in the past few days. For one, I was writing different fanfics, I had to delete all of the pointless flames I got for no reason (coughcough Razzkat, Turquoise Lunarian, Hoogiman, Tikitikirevenge, Crystalicious, JigglyRules, Proxicon coughcough), the following listed authors who flamed me have criticized me and my friends (which I consider a very horrible offence), I've gotten new games (which I have loved and enjoy), and I am currentely writing a super secret fanfic as of now. But that pretty much sums up everything. And also know that I did this chapter, as well as 10 others, on the same day, so I will release them one at a time. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Elamo the Elamosaurus**

The green Elamosaurus carried Yoshi to the bottom of the ocean floor. Once they have reached there, the Elamosaurus went into the cave opening, and arose above thw water, where the huge cave was exposed. The Elamosaurus put Yoshi down on the ground, letting the green Yoshisaurus catch some air. Several minutes passed before Yoshi recovered.

The Elamosaurus looked at Yoshi. "Hey, green dinosaur...are you all right?"

Yoshi moaned and shook his head. "Ughh...I think I am, but I don't seem to..." He looked up, and gulped. "You're...you're not going to...eat me, are you...?"

The Elemosaurus looked at Yoshi strangely, and then laughed. "Don't worry about it. I won't eat you."

Yoshi stopped shaking and looked at the Elamosaurus. "Really?"

The Elamosaurus nodded. "I'm positive. In fact, if I were to eat you at all, I would have done it when I rescued you from those treacherous rivers."

Yoshi shook his head and looked around. "What do you mean?"

The Elamosaurus grinned. "We're in an underwater cave. See for yourself."

Yoshi nodded, and started walking. The Elamosaurus was right; they were in a cave underwater. In fact, to be more accurate, under the currents of the Boundary River. The ceilings were leaking of small drops from the river, with a huge lake in the middle. Yoshi looked at it in awe, just as the Elamosaurus approached Yoshi.

"See what I mean?" The Elamosaurus said.

Yoshi scratched the back of his head. "Wait...how can we be underwater if..."

"Oh, that's easy. You see," The Elamosaurus throughly explained, pointing one of his flippers at a small hole in the wall revealing light, "There's air coming through that hole in the wall. Not only does it reveal that part of this cave is above water, but it also reveals light, which helps the plants in this cave grow." He then pointed at the plants nearby.

Yoshi smiled and nodded. "So I see." He then looked at the Elamosaurus. "By the way...thanks for saving me, but what's your name?"

The Elamosaurus chuckled. "Me? Well, it's nothing important, but if you want to really know and understand, my name is Elamo." He said.

Yoshi smiled. "Elamo...that's an awesome name!"

Elamo chuckled. "Thanks." He looked at Yoshi and examined him. "I don't think you're from these parts. Where are you from?"

"Yoshi Island," Yoshi replied.

Elamo nodded. "Yoshi Island, huh?" He smiled. "That's a nice place to live. It's peaceful, quiet, and-"

"It used to be that way, before those Primi Koopas attacked," Yoshi said, growling. "And what's worse...not only did they destroy the village, but they kidnap my best friend..."

Elamo gasped. "Are you serious?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes, and I am on a quest to go and save my best friend and help rebuild Yoshi Island back to its peaceful self."

Elamo rubbed his chin with his left flipper. "Hmm...you know...I saw a group of Primi Goombas dragging you to the Boundary River that lies between Yoshi Island and Ankylosaurus Land..." He looked at Yoshi. "What happened?"

Yoshi sighed. "Have you ever heard or know about the Tyrannoyoshi Rex?"

Elamo nodded. "Yes. What about him?"

Yoshi sighed again, and started, "Well...I challenged him to get access to leave Yoshi Island, but it didn't turn out the way I expected..."

Elamo nodded. "Go on."

Yoshi and Elamo then sat down, with Yoshi explaining to Elamo the whole trip from the tropical, prehistoric jungles of Yoshi Island to the treacherous Tyrannoyoshi Rex Lair.

* * *

** To Be Continued...**


	13. The Bounty on Yoshi

Author's Note: Well, this took me a very long time to plan, but that's because many things have happened in the past few days. For one, I was writing different fanfics, I had to delete all of the pointless flames I got for no reason (coughcough Razzkat, Turquoise Lunarian, Hoogiman, Tikitikirevenge, Crystalicious, JigglyRules, Proxicon coughcough), the following listed authors who flamed me have criticized me and my friends (which I consider a very horrible offence), I've gotten new games (which I have loved and enjoy), and I am currentely writing a super secret fanfic as of now. But that pretty much sums up everything. And also know that I did this chapter, as well as 10 others, on the same day, so I will release them one at a time. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**The Bounty on Yoshi**

King Morton Senior Koopa waited for the horde of Primi Goombas who dropped Yoshi into the Boundary River to return. He was losing patience.

Kamek went to King Morton to calm the huge dinosaur down. "Sire, don't worry...those Primi Goombas will dispose of that green Yoshisaurus in minutes."

King Morton sighed. "Those stupid creatures have better return, or else I will-"

"King Morton!" One of the Primi Goombas shouted, as the whole horde of Primi Goombas from earlier arrived.

King Morton and Kamek turned their attentions to the Primi Goombas. "At last, you came back."

"So..." King Morton asked, "How is the progress?"

The leader of the Primi Goombas sighed. 'Well, we toppled that green Yoshisaurus like you requested, but he was rescued by an Elamosaurus..."

"WHAT?" King Morton angrily exclaimed, causing the Ankylosaurus guards to fall down, injuring themselves.

The Primi Goomba leader gulped. "We didn't know that there would be creatures in the Boundary River! We couldn't-"

King Morton roared with rage, but then he cooled down and growled in frustration. "Nevermind. You may have not been able to kill that pesky green dinosaur off, but you manage to get rid of him at least."

The Primi Goombas all sighed of relief. Kamek wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

The leader Primi Goomba bowed down to King Morton's feet. "That you, oh great King Morton. We are in your dept."

King Morton nodded, and then he turned to two Primi Koopas. "You two."

The Primi Koopas looked at each other, and then at King Morton. "Yes, King? What is it?"

"I need you to go into the secret passage that leads to a huge cave under the Boundary River currents," King Morton instructed, "I have a strong feeling that our green dinosaur fiend is somewhere located in. And question any living things mfor the whereabouts."

The two Primi Koopas saluted. "Yes, King Morton!" And the two turtle warriors then left.

Kamek looked at King Morton. "What do you plan to do in the meantime, King Morton, sire?"

King Morton grinned evilly. "What else...have negotiations with King Ankylosaurus..." he then started chuckling evilly, as Kamek and the other henchmen.

* * *

After the long explination Yoshi and Elamo the Elamosaurus have had after several minutes, Elamo finally got up. "Well, I think you should maybe do some training around here before you go first," He said, smiling, "After all, you ARE looking for the stars in order to proceed, am I correct?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah, you can say that."

Elamo pointed to the western corridor. "Well, I'm sure that there are a few stars over there, if that's what you're looking for."

Yoshi's eyes widened. "Really? No joke?"

Elamo nodded. "No joke."

Yoshi cheered, and then he shook Elamo's right flipper. "Thanks, Elamo! I don't know what I would do without you."

Elamo smiled and shook back. "It's no problem. Just be careful around the Boundary River next time, okay?" The green Elamosaurus asked.

Yoshi nodded. "Okay!" He then started his trek towards the western corridor.

Elamo started heading towards the southern corridor, but called out, "One more thing! If you need me, I'm in the Southern corridor!"

Yoshi turned and saluted. "The Southern corridor! Got it!"

Elamo nodded, and then he headed into the southern corridor.

Yoshi turned around to face the western corridor and smiled. "And so...my adventure to rescue Peppy and save Yoshi Island continues," He said to himself, as he started running.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Searching the Underwater Cave

Author's Note: Well, this took me a very long time to plan, but that's because many things have happened in the past few days. For one, I was writing different fanfics, I had to delete all of the pointless flames I got for no reason (coughcough Razzkat, Turquoise Lunarian, Hoogiman, Tikitikirevenge, Crystalicious, JigglyRules, Proxicon coughcough), the following listed authors who flamed me have criticized me and my friends (which I consider a very horrible offence), I've gotten new games (which I have loved and enjoy), and I am currentely writing a super secret fanfic as of now. But that pretty much sums up everything. And also know that I did this chapter, as well as 10 others, on the same day, so I will release them one at a time. Thank you, and enjoy the story. 

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Searching the Underwater Cave**

Yoshi made it into the Western Corridor. He then ran past several sleeping turtles, who were minding their own buisness. Yoshi then took time to noticed that several coins were on the ground, and he decided to pick them up. As he did, he then noticed a cave-in hole. He got an idea and grabbed a small rock, and threw it at the caved-in hole. The rocks blocking the cave entrance then tumbled down, revealing the entrance. Yoshi smiled and walked inside. He looked around. There were small snakes slithering around the cave, as well as several dragonflies. Yoshi slowly crept through as he tried to avoid the dragonflies and the snakes. When he got onto the other side, he noticed a star on a rock, and grabbed it.

"Well, that pretty much went swell," Yoshi said, as he once again crept slowly back to the entrance.

Once out of the small cave, Yoshi collected more coins. This time, however, he stopped when he saw several plants together. A star was right in front of them. Yoshi smiled and approached the plant, but was then hit by two small rocks. Yoshi looked around to see who threw the rocks, and then he noticed two small Waterraptors.

"Hey bub, get out of here!" The first Waterraptor shouted.

The second Waterraptor nodded. "Yeah. This cave is our turf?"

Yoshi scratched his head, and took out his small, red guidebook. "Waterraptors...Waterraptors..." Yoshi said to himself, thumbing through the book. He stopped at a page that had information on the Waterraptors, and read, "Waterraptors are small, vicious raptor-like dinosaurs that can adapt to both land and water. They aren't easy to fight off, but they can be tricked." Yoshi smiled.

The Waterraptors looked at Yoshi strangely. "What's the matter with you, green tail?" They both asked.

Yoshi pointed somwehere else and said, "Look! Look! It's some prey that has no means idea what is going on!"

The Waterraptors chuckled and started running towards the direction Yoshi pointed to.

Yoshi smiled and chuckled to himself. "Well, they aren't so bright, that's for sure," Yoshi said, as he grabbed the star and started heading off in another direction of the underwater cave.

Yoshi continued walking, when he noticed a star under the water. Yoshi rubbed his chin. "A star underwater? Hmmm..." He got an idea. "Since I'm pratically in a cave underwater, I can swim to get the star!" He then walked into the water, and held his breath as he went under.

Yoshi started swiming towards the star, but then he happened to notice some carniverous Piranha fish coming towards him. Yoshi used his flutter kicks to ward off the pesky carniverous fish, but he felt pain as he got nibbled by a few other Piranhas. It took several minutes to ward off the Piranhas, but Yoshi managed to do it as he grabbed the star and came back onto the surface.

"PHEW!" Yoshi exclaimed, as he wiped his forehead and placed the star he rescued away. "I have to be more careful around those pesky..." he took out his guidebook and stopped at a page where it revealed Piranhas. "Piranha fish..." He placed it away after learning that Piranhas can be very agressive, and can sometimes nibble continuously.

* * *

King Morton, Kamek, and the Koopa armada walked into the Ankylosaurus Land chambers to find the huge, blocked door. Fortunately for them, the Ankylosaurus guards were knocked out, so King Morton had easy access through the door. Once inside, King Morton and his Koopa armada came face to face with the King of the Ankylosaurus.

"King Ankylosaurus..." King Morton said, grinning, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

King Ankylosaurus looked up, and growled. "Who are you, and what brings you here?"

King Morton chuckled. "I am King Morton Senior Koopa, king of the great Koopas. I have come to address you of a serious crisis."

King Ankylosaurus looked up. "Tell me about it. All of it."

King Morton grinned, and he commanded his troops to leave. Kamek nodded and left with the other henchmen, as the huge door closed and both King Morton and King Ankylosaurus began talking.

"What could be so serious that King Morton told us to leave?" A Primi Goomba asked.

One of the Primi Koopas shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Maybe it's something improtant that we won't understand?"

Another Primi Koopa nodded and pointed at Kamek. "I can see why King Morton wanted to be alone, but what's the deal with him?"

Kamek was medatating, hearing the important discussion King Morton and King Ankylosaurus were having.

The other Primi Koopa scratched his head. "It seems like he's reading King Morton's and King Ankylosaurus's minds."

A Primi Goomba nodded. "It could be."

The other henchmen nodded as they started having conversations with themselves.

* * *

Yoshi then started walking towards the Southern corridor, to meet up with Elamo the Elamosaurus. Having gotten 3 stars, Yoshi was sure that Elamo could help. Yoshi then noticed that Elamo was being held up by two Primi Koopas.

"What the?" Yoshi said to himself, as he hid behind a rock and watched what was happening.

One of the Primi Koopas came up to Elamo. "All right, Elamosaurus. Where is that green dinosaur?"

Elamo turned his head the other direction. "Why should I tell you? What are you going to do with him, anyway?"

The other Primi Koopa growled and grabbed Elamo by his neck. "Listen, long stuff, we don't have time for fun and games. We want the damn green Yoshisaurus, and we want him now!"

Elamo hesistated. "I am not telling you!"

The 1st Primi Koopa took out his bone club. "I do not want to have to sink this low, but you leave me no choice." He started whacking Elamo continously with the bone club.

Yoshi screamed, and then he jumped in front of the two Primi Koopas and Elamo. "You leave him alone, right now!" Yoshi angrily shouted.

The 2nd Primi Koopa smirked. "Well, lookie here. It's the green Yoshisaurus himself."

The 1st Primi Koopa chuckled. "Excellent. Now we can exterminate you, just like King Morton has instructed."

Yoshi growled. "I don't care what you do to me, but you better leave Elamo alone!"

Elamo gasped. "Yoshi...you mean..."

"Bah, who cares?" The 2nd Primi Koopa said, "We have no interest into that damn senile fool anyway. You are what we're after!"

Yoshi growled and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, then!"

The two Primi Koopas smirked and took out their bone clubs. "Very well."

And so, Yoshi and the two Primi Koopas started circling each other, and then started fighting.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**


	15. Yoshi Vs The Primi Koopas

Author's Note: Well, this took me a very long time to plan, but that's because many things have happened in the past few days. For one, I was writing different fanfics, I had to delete all of the pointless flames I got for no reason (coughcough Razzkat, Turquoise Lunarian, Hoogiman, Tikitikirevenge, Crystalicious, JigglyRules, Proxicon coughcough), the following listed authors who flamed me have criticized me and my friends (which I consider a very horrible offence), I've gotten new games (which I have loved and enjoy), and I am currentely writing a super secret fanfic as of now. But that pretty much sums up everything. And also know that I did this chapter, as well as 10 others, on the same day, so I will release them one at a time. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

**Yoshi Vs. The Primi Koopas**

King Morton Senior Koopa and King Ankylosaurus were having a serious long talk, but it wasn't ordinary. It was very important, or at least what King Morton has had in mind. His plot was to get King Ankylosaurus think that Yoshi was evil and that he was trying to destroy Ankylosaurus Land.

"So I see that this green Yoshisaurus you have mentioned posses a threat to Ankylosaurus Land, am I correct?" King Ankylosaurus asks as he sips his tea.

King Morton nodded. "Yes. My troops have already failed to stop him at the Boundary River, and now I fear that he is going through the Underwater Cavern to reach Ankylosaurus Land."

King Ankylosaurus huffed. "Let that green Yoshisaurus try all he wants. He will NOT get Ankylosaurus Land over my dead body." The gruff-voiced king of the Ankylosaurus growled.

King Morton grinned evilly. "So, have you decided on merging forces to stop him?" He asked as he sipped his tea.

King Ankylosaurus nodded. "Yes. I believe it is the only way to stop this green Yoshisaurus from taking Ankylosaurus easily. He may be able to fend off a few troops, but he won't survive an entire army of my best troops with yours." He started chuckling.

King Morton also started chuckling, and the two reptilian kings started laughing diabolically.

"So..." King Ankylosaurus asked, again sipping his tea, "When do we strike?"

King Morton still had the sinister grin he had on his face before. "When the green Yoshisaurus arrives in Ankylosaurus Land..."

The two reptilian kings started laughing diabolically for the third time as the scene faded to black.

* * *

Yoshi jumped out of the way to avoid the bone clubs the two Primi Koopas thrown. Yoshi then grabbed one of the Primi Koopas by the arm and threw him at the other Primi Koopa. Yoshi then started doing his flutter kicks, when he was whacked by a bone club. 

The first Primi Koopa grabbed Yoshi and started twirling him around. He then released Yoshi and the green Yoshisaurus crashed into the wall. The second Primi Koopa then got a sinister grin on his face and held up a weakened Yoshi.

The first Primi Koopa chuckled and started repeatiately whack Yoshi several times. Yoshi moaned as he felt himself feeling weaker and weaker. It wasn't until suddenly when Yoshi caught the first Primi Koopa by surprise by whacking the turtle warrior with his green tail.

The second Primi Koopa didn't have any time to react before he was picked up by Yoshi and tossed at the first Primi Koopas. Yoshi then got an idea in his head.

"Wait a minute..." Yoshi said to himself, "If I remember correctly, I can throw eggs at enemies!" He smiled. "Time to show these two guys just how powerful I can be!"

Yoshi then started throwing eggs at the two Primi Koopas, succeeding each time the eggs hit. Yoshi laughed and continued with his on-going egg assult, which seemed to weaken up the Primi Koopas. Several minutes passed more before Yoshi has finally succeeded in defeating the two Primi Koopas.

"Urgh..." The first Primi Koopa moaned in pain.

"Orgh..." The second Primi Koopa added, twitching weakly.

Yoshi smiled and walked over to Elamo the green Elamosaurus. "It's okay now, Elamo! I took out those two Primi Koopas!"

Elamo smiled. "Thank you, Yoshi! I don't know what I would have done if those fiends have gotten me!"

Yoshi laughed, and then patted Elamo on the back. "I always help a friend in need! After all, if there's one thing I can understand, it's family and friendship!"

Elamo laughed and nodded. "Very good point, Yoshi." He then remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me!"

Yoshi looked at Elamo. "What is it, Elamo?"

Elamo pointed to another small cave entrance. "I happen to have a star inside my home, which is all the way at the back of that huge cave. You wouldn't mind coming, wouldn't you?"

Yoshi shook his head. "Not at all."

Elamo smiled, and then started heading towards the cave entrance. "Okay, but becareful, because it's a huge maze!"

Yoshi gulped. How could he get through a huge maze and keep up with his Elamosaurus friend at the same time?

"Uhhhm...Elamo...do we REALLY have to go through a huge maze?" Yoshi asked.

Elamo frowned. "I know it sounds terrible, but hey!" He smiled. "Maybe you can find some more coins and additional stars!"

Yoshi smiled. "Sounds good enough to me!"

"Then let's go!" Elamo shouted triumphally, as he and Yoshi ran into the huge cave entrance.

Yoshi looked around. "So this is it, huh?"

Elamo nodded. "Yup. My home is on the other side of this huge maze-like cave, and hopefully, the exit out of here and the entrance into Ankylosaurus Land seems to be over there, too." He started running on his flippers. "I'll meet you on the other side!"

Yoshi rubbed his chin, pondering. "Strange. His home is on the other side of this huge place, as well as the exit out of here and the entrance to Ankylosaurus Land!" He nodded and smiled. "Oh well! At least I'll be able to progress on my quest to save Peppy!" He started running into the huge maze-like cavern.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Exploring the Underwater Cave

**Yoshi's First Adventure**

Author's Notes Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement. As of today, September 8th, I will be updating Yoshi's First Adventure more than ever. Also, when November starts, I will be updating the original version of my highly successful Yoshi Kart fanfic (and by which I mean, only 10 of the original racers), and finally, in January 2007, my super secret fanfic will be unrevealed, and I shall be updating these three fanfics from here on then until June (which might not be possible, but still). Hope you will all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

**----------**

**Exploring the Underwater Cave**

As Yoshi ran into the maze, he looked around. Several plants were blooming, and coins were on the path in front of him. Yoshi recognized this backdrop, and he picked up the coins as he continued down the path. However, a star behind a scale of jagged rocks caught Yoshi's attention, and he had to think how to get the star.

"Let's see…" Yoshi said, taking out his small red guidebook and flipping through pages, and then stopped at a certain page, reading aloud. "To get this star, I have to find another way around these jagged rocks." He shrugged and put the guidebook away. "Oh well. Might as go and find an alternate path."

Yoshi ran down the path he was on, but then noticed that there was an open space between two jagged rocks. Seeing this as an opportunity, he squeezed through the open space and claimed the star, placing it away. He then squeezed out of the open space and continued down the path, collecting more coins.

"Okay, that took a bit of luck, but at least I found it," Yoshi said to himself, "Now I wonder where I have to go next…"

Yoshi then bumped into a tall bush. He shook his head, and then noticed that he has reached the maze potion of the underwater cave path.

"So this is a maze, huh?" Yoshi said, climbing onto the top bush to investigate. "Seems like it doesn't sport nothing much, but…hey!"

He then got a glimpse of a star, which was in a glass container at the end of the maze.

Yoshi smiled. "All right! I just have to go through this maze and claim the star! This will be a piece of cake!" He jumped down, and went into the maze.

Yoshi made a left turn. He then saw that he had to go either forward or right. Yoshi decided to take his chances by going right, but unfortunately, it was a dead-end. Yoshi gritted his teeth and headed back up, then went straight. He saw that he either had to go right or left. Yoshi looked to the left. There were several Waterraptors prowling around. He then turned right to see a few plants in the way. Yoshi decided o take chances and head for the left.

"It may result in a battle," Yoshi said to himself, "But it'll make this maze even more worth it."

The Waterraptors sensed Yoshi, and they all pounced on him. Yoshi did his best to get them all off of him, and when he did, he threw his eggs straight at them. The Waterraptors easily ignored the damage of the eggs and attacked Yoshi again. Yoshi sighed and used his flutter kicks to send the water dwelling reptilians away. Having success, Yoshi smiled, and continued heading straight. He turned right, and what luck he has had; the glass container with the star was right in front of him!

Yoshi cheered and removed the glass container, then grabbed the star and headed off. Having completed the maze, Yoshi left the maze through an exit right next to the holding place of the glass container. Having good luck in his eyes, Yoshi continued walking down the path he was now on, collecting coins as he goes.

"Boy, that was sure crazy," Yoshi said as he walked, "But now I have two stars, and hopefully, I'll be able to catch up with Elamo!"

Having much pride in himself, Yoshi gleefully continued walking down, but then he suddenly stopped when he reached a dead end, with a water hole on the path.

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. "A dead end? And a water hole? Hmmm…" He looked at the water hole suspiciously. "I guess I'm going to have to swim from this point on." He took out a specialized leaf that enabled him to breath underwater he found at the start of the path, ate the leaf, and then jumped into the water hole.

**----------**

Back in the Ankylosaurus Land Temple, King Morton Senior Koopa was finishing his important discussion with King Ankylosaurus.

"So what you are telling me is that the green Yoshisaurus will be here at any moment?" King Ankylosaurus asked.

King Morton nodded. "My point exactly. I'm sending my Primi Goomba troops to deal with him right now."

King Ankylosaurus smirked. "Good. Because if he thinks he can just waltz onto my pride land, he is wrong."

King Morton chuckled. "Indeed. Which is why my Cobrat troops will assist your Ankylosaurus Temple guards to protect the temple."

King Ankylosaurus grinned. "Thank you, King Morton. I appreciate what you and your troops are all doing for me. Now I will be able to keep Ankylosaurus Land's sacred treasure guarded from all trouble."

King Morton nodded. "Very good. I'll go and warn the other rulers of Dinosaur Land's other islands."

King Ankylosaurus smiled and shook King Morton's hand. "King Morton, once again, thank you. I don't know what I would do without your help."

King Morton chuckled and nodded. "It's no problem. After all, this IS your pride land, and my troops will make sure that you won't lose to that trouble-making green Yoshisaurus."

King Ankylosaurus grinned and bowed. "Thank you, King Morton. My appreciations to you and your army."

King Morton also bowed, and walked out of the room, to meet up with his troops and Kamek.

Kamek looked up at King Morton. "So sire, what shall we do now?"

King Morton smirked. "Kamek, send the Primi Goombas to the entrance of the Underwater Cave from the Ankylosaurus Land side. And make sure our Cobrat troops will help guard these temples with the Ankylosaurus Temple guards."

Kamek saluted. "You have my word, King Morton, sire." He then left with the Primi Goombas.

King Morton chuckled evilly and smirked. "You may have survived your encounter with the Boundary River, Yoshi, but you won't survive your assault on the Ankylosaurus Temple." He laughed evilly as the scene faded to black.

**----------**

Yoshi was underwater, looking around what was the huge part of the cave. He was astonish to find out the small water hole from above was much larger underwater. Taking his chances, Yoshi swam to what was revealed a hole, which happen to lead to a large cave. Yoshi looked around, seeing several schools of fish go by. Yoshi continued swimming, noticing how darker and gloomier the cave was. Yoshi started to worrying, seeing if going into the cave was a bright idea.

"I don't like the looks of this," Yoshi thought to himself, "This place is getting darker and gloomier by the minute."

As Yoshi continued swimming, he stopped in a room that circulated all around a star on the bottom. When Yoshi swam down in an attempt to get the star, the entrance of the cave from which Yoshi exited from closed. Yoshi gasped and turned around to see this.

"Oh no!" Yoshi thought, still in surprise. "The cave entrance! It's closed up! But…how?"

Before Yoshi could take a guess, a huge aquatic reptilian appeared from the bottom and gobbled up the star. It roared loudly and started to speed up towards Yoshi.

Yoshi gasped, and swam away as fast as possible, but all was lost as the huge aquatic reptilian appeared behind him and gobbled him whole.

"AHHHHH!" Yoshi screamed, as he went down into the gigantic reptilian's deadly stomach.

**----------**

**To Be Continued...**


	17. King Morton's Next Plan

Author's Notes: Yeah. I'm on a roll now. What's this, like, the second chapter that I've done in order for this arc in Yoshi's First Adventure? Sweet! Seriously, though, I apologize for being asleep at the wheel here. Life just takes over sometimes. And plus, I'd like to give the victims of 9/11 a moment of silence, so without further ado, here's the next chapter of Yoshi's First Adventure!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Klayton McDaniel.

----------

**King Morton's Next Plan**

Yoshi woke up and shook his head. He moaned and got up. "Ourgh…what just happened…and why am I in such a…soft…" He then realized that he was in the aquatic reptilian's stomach. He gasped. "Oh no! That explains it! I've been eaten!"

Yoshi, however, didn't run around screaming. Instead, he decided to sit down and ponder. "But how did I get in here that quick? I must have been unconscious for hours…" He shook his head. "But nonetheless, I have to find that star!" He got up and started looking for the star, which was also gobbled down by the aquatic reptilian.

----------

King Morton, Kamek, and the Koopa armada were walking away from the ancient temples of Ankylosaurus Land. They were now headed towards Triceratops Cove, which was right nearby.

Kamek looked up at King Morton. "King Morton, sire, is there a reason why we are all heading to Triceratops Cove?"

King Morton smirked at Kamek's question. "My dear Kamek, I expected that you should know that. For you see…" He chuckled, making Kamek make quirky faces, "If we are to rid of that pesky green Yoshisaurus, we'll need all of the help we can get."

Kamek nodded. "Yes…but didn't you already made a deal with King Ankylosaurus several minutes ago? I mean, he did have a good discussion with you."

King Morton sighed. "True, but if the green Yoshisaurus manages to beat our troops, then it can be said that King Ankylosaurus's troops won't fare better."

Kamek nodded. "True. So, what shall we do to help convince the Triceratops?"

King Morton thought for a moment, and then he chuckled. "Kamek, you know about that water problem the Triceratops have?"

Kamek nodded slowly. "Yes…why do you ask that question, in particular reason?"

King Morton smiled. "Because we're going to help solve that problem, and it'll help the Triceratops to our cause." He chuckled, with Kamek, still puzzled, scratching the top of his head. The troops looked at each other and shrugged as the scene faded to black.

----------

I apoligize for this chapter being short, but I promise you, the next chapter WILL be longer and better, so you won't be dissapointed.


	18. Inside the Aquatic Reptilian

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back to fanfiction Net after a somewhat short hiatus, and today, I'm updating Yoshi's First Adventure nonstop, followed by my first chronicle-based story in my Super Smash Brothers timeline, "Master Hand and the Council of the Hands". I hope you will enjoy the following chapters that follow, and I have done them altogether, so that I would be able to focus better. Anyway, that's all I have to say, and do not expect anymore author notes from me from this point on.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King Morton Senior Koopa, Kamek, Magikoopas, Toadies, and all other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi Primi Koopas, Primi Goombas, the mighty Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and all other fan-made characters in this story belong to Yoshizilla respectfully.

* * *

Yoshi woke up. He shook his head and looked around the insides of the aquatic reptilian that has swallowed him up. He gasped. "Am...am I inside for sure?" He looked at his hands. "Am I still alive?"

"Hey, green Yoshisaurus," The aquatic reptilian loudly boomed, the voice echoing through the stomach, "I have a problem recently, and it's inside my stomach, where you are."

Yoshi got up to his feet, rubbing his chin. "Go on..." He said, being cautious.

The aquatic reptilian's voice continued, "You see, there are these insect parasites biting at my innards, so I need you to take care of them. If you manage to clear out all fifteen of the insect parasites, I'll gladly spit you back out and give you a star as your thanks."

Yoshi smiled. "That sounds like a deal to me!" He said, his eyes gleaming.

"Then prepare yourself, green Yoshisaurus," The voice warned, "Here they come now!"

The fifteen insect parasites - red, spider-like creatures with shelled-backs - appeared out of a small, cavern-like hole and all scuttered towards Yoshi. Yoshi got into a fighting stance, but he was immediately tied up by the insects' web shot. Yoshi struggled, but he fell back down. One of the insect parasites got on top of Yoshi and started piercing his face - this angered Yoshi, and he swallowed up the insect parasite, spitting it out at the other insect parasites. Yoshi then managed to break out, but the insect parasites started piercing his legs. Yoshi gritted his teeth, and he then jumped in the air, shaking loose the insect parasites. He then started doing his flutter kicks down on them, knocking out five of the insect parasites. Yoshi then used his tongue to grab another and swallowed it up, before spitting it out at two more insect parasites. Yoshi then took out several Yoshi Eggs and threw them at the remaining insect parasites. Within a few minutes later, Yoshi has defeated all of the insect parasites.

The aquatic reptilian's voice bursted into laughter of joy, cheering Yoshi on. "Splendid! Purely splendid! You managed to kill all of the insect parasites, and not let any of them get away! Here is the star that I promised you..."

A bright, yellow star then fell from a hole at the top of the stomach, and landed softly on the ground, next to Yoshi.

Yoshi smiled, and he grabbed the star. After placing it inside his red pad on his back, Yoshi looked up. "All right, I'm ready to be sent back out."

"Then hold on tight and don't crash," The voice instructed, as Yoshi started to be sucked up towards the mouth and was spat out, right back into the cavern that he was eaten.

Yoshi turned to face the aquatic reptilian. He bowed down. "Thank you for permitting me that star, and for sending me back here."

The aquatic reptilian nodded. "Don't mention it. Now, I suggest that you go meet up with my grandson..." He slowly went back underwater. "Good luck on your journey..." Several minutes later would pass before the aquatic reptilian completely disappeared underwater.

Yoshi blinked, surprised. "Grandson?" He said in shock, "That means...this guy and Elamo are related..." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it! I just got swallowed up by Elamo's granfather!" He laughed, before turning serious. "But jokes will have to wait. I HAVE to rescue Peppy and save Dinosaur Land!" He ran out of the small cavern and proceeded through the maze.

Along through the maze as he trekked, Yoshi had remembered memories of himself, Peppy, and his best friend and mentor, Dr. Hoshi. Calm and wise as he was, the purple Yoshisaurus knew how to defend himself and save others. Yoshi kept these thoughts to himself whether or not he'd see Dr. Hoshi again, but alas, he continued on, determined to get out of the maze. With luck, he finally reached the exit.

"Yoshi! You made it at last!" Elamo congratulated, the Elamosaurus padding over to Yoshi, "I thought you'd never reach here!'

Yoshi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks. Though I am curious..." He raised his left eye at Elamo, "You didn't tell me the huge aquatic reptilian in one of those caverns was your grandfather!"

Elamo gasped, and he then chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah...hehe. Well, he likes living by himself, and in secret, too." He patted Yoshi on the back. "So, now that you have reached the exit, where are you going now?"

Yoshi grinned, and he looked at the desert ahead of him. "I'm going to go through the Ankylosaurus Desert, to make it to Ankylosaurus Land!" He started running off, and waved goodbye to Elamo. "It was nice meeting you, Elamo!"

Elamo waved back, also smiling. "It was nice seeing you too, Yoshi! Good luck!" And with that, seeing Yoshi disappear into the gusting winds of the Ankylosaurus Desert, Elamo turned around and padded back into the cavern opening of the Underwater Cave.


	19. Journey Through the Ankylosaurus Desert

Meanwhile, at the Triceratops Cove entrance at the other end of Ankylosaurus Land, King Morton Senior Koopa and his army are about to enter, when a purple Magikoopa approaches him.

"Your Majesty," Said the purple Magikoopa, bowing in respect, "We have word that Yoshi is now in the Ankylosaurus Desert, and is heading to Ankylosaurus Land as we speak."

King Morton smirked, chuckling evilly. "Good. I expected him to head to Ankylosaurus Land after surviving the Boundary River. But will he himself be able to survive King Ankylosaurus and his army of Ankylosaurus?" He started laughing evilly, as did the purple Magikoopa and the army as the Koopa King marched into the Triceratops Cove entrance, with the army following him.

The purple Magikoopa disappeared into a puff of purple smoke, planning to analyze Yoshi's every move for the sake of King Morton's dastardly plans.

* * *

Yoshi continued running through the hazard, gusty Ankylosaurus Desert. He stopped a few times, gasping for some breath and squinting as he could feel sand come into contact with his body. Yoshi continued, this time crawling on his stomach. Suddenly, a HUGE blast of gust blew Yoshi into the air. Yoshi screamed, and he fell back down, landing on a rough, grayish shell, which seemed to be all skeleton.

"Urgh..." Yoshi moaned, getting up and looking at the shell below him, "This shell looks like it belonged to a skeleton Koopasaurus..." He gasped. 'Maybe because it IS the shell of a skeleton Koopasaurus!"

After saying that, Yoshi fell off the shell in surprise as several, grayish skeleton Koopasauruses surrounded the green Yoshisaurus.

"You dare wake the dead?" Angrily growling one of the skeleton Koopasauruses, "Then you shall pay for your dishonorable crime!" It and all of the other skeleton Koopasauruses took out their bones, and started approaching Yoshi.

Yoshi got up, and he started tossing Yoshi Eggs at them. He growled, seeing every skeleton Koopasaurus he hit ressurrect back to normal. Yoshi stopped tossing the eggs, and instead, he grabbed one of the skeleton Koopasauruses by his tongue and swallowed him. The other skeleton Koopsasauruses gasped, and they all jumped on Yoshi, beating him down his their bones. It was then that Yoshi hid into his egg and rolled the skeleton Koopasauruses off him. Getting out of the egg, Yoshi spat out a Yoshi Egg from his mouth (which was the skeleton Koopasaurus he swallowed), and threw it at one of the skeleton Koopasauruses. The others started tossing thier bones at Yoshi, getting out a new one from their shells every time.

Yoshi growled, and shielding himself within his egg, Yoshi rolled off, the bones still clobbering the egg shield. After a few minutes, Yoshi broke out of his egg shield, and he took out his small, red guidebook.

"Let's see..." Yoshi said, flipping quickly through the pages of the book to see the picture of the skeleton Koopasaurus he was attacked by, "Dry Bones. They are extremely common in hazard places like the Ankylosaurus Desert, for they are the bodies and spirits of Koopasauruses that have died. Over time, their bones hardened, and with their spirits intact, the Dry Bones only attacked if they are awakened by the living." He gulped, placing the red guidebook in his shell. "Now it tells me," He said to himself, hearing the Dry Bones coming back. He went back into his egg shield, and started rolling off.

The desert wind became harsher as the day passed onto the evening, and Yoshi was still rolling away in his egg shield. Bumping into a tropical tree, Yoshi got out of his egg shield and noticed the tree. He sighed of relief and sat down, right under the tree. "Phew...I've been here for 3 hours, and already, it feels like 3 months," He moaned to himself. He then looked up, and saw a star on top of the tree. "Huh? A Star?"

The star on the tropical tree was being blocked by an invisible shield, which would only be broken if six Dry Bones were defeated.

Not knowing this, Yoshi climbed up the tree and attempted to grab the star, when he felt the invisible shield around it. "Huh?" He said in disbelief, tapping the shield, "The star's blocked by something. But what?" He curiously asked himself.

Suddenly, to Yoshi's surprise, the four Dry Bones who have been chasing him have surrounded the tree, and started to bang it with their bones, trying to get Yoshi down.

Yoshi growled. "That's it...if these Dry Bones want them a fight, then I'll give them a fight!" The green, heroic Yoshisaurus hopped down on one of the Dry Bones, and he grabbed the knocked down Dry Bones's bone, getting into a fighting stance.

The other Dry Bones all looked at each other, and they then jumped at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged out of the way, and he watched the Dry Bones crash into each other. Yoshi then positioned himself in front of the pile of Dry Bones, and whacking the bone he had as hard as he can, Yoshi sent the Dry Bones flying into the gusty desert sky, disappearing.

Yoshi smirked, and the invisible shield around the star shattered. Yoshi turned around, and he gasped. "The star!" He dropped the bone, climbed up the tree, and grabbed the star. Happy, he placed the star away, and he observed around the Ankylosaurus Desert, searching for a way out.

"There's have to be a way out," Yoshi said, searching all directions around him, and going down the tree afterwards. He sighed, and placed his hands on his hips. "Maybe...if I tried going west..." He pondered, heading off into the gusting desert again.

However, this would be a bad decision. Up ahead were quicksand pits, and Yoshi wasn't able to see them. He then fell into one, and he started slowly sinking. Yoshi gasped, and he started to jump as much as he could, getting out successfully. He went back a few feet, looking at the slowly shifting sand.

"Quicksand," Yoshi gulped, "If I didn't jump, I would have been killed for sure." He growled, glaring straight at the other end of the desert. "But if I'm to get out of here and reach Ankylosaurus Land, then I have to jump for my life..." Yoshi then ran back a couple of feet, and started running towards the quicksand pits, jumping right at the very tip of one. He then landed in the middle, and continued jumping. It took several minutes, but then Yoshi tripped, and his whole body began to sink.

Yoshi gasped. He wasn't able to jump this time. "Oh no...I can't get out!" He started squirming, but he had no luck either. Yoshi screamed, his voice muffled as his face was, too, sinking into the quicksand. Having no luck of getting out, Yoshi thought to himself, "Is this the end for me...even though I came too far...?" With his last breath, Yoshi closed his eyes, and sunk into the quicksand.

Nearby the quicksand pits on a hovering platform was a purple Yoshisaurus. Having watched Yoshi sink into the quicksand, the purple Yoshisaurus jumped into the quicksand pit and pulled the unconcious Yoshi out. Jumping out of the quicksand, the purple Yoshi started running off into the northern direction, carrying Yoshi on his shoulders.


	20. Yoshi and Dr Hoshi's Talk

Inside the Triceratops Cove, King Morton Senior Koopa and his army were marching down the damp, ark corridors of the caverns. It was then that the purple Magikoopa from before returned.

"Your Majesty, we have important news to tell you," The purple Magikoopa said, grinning, "Yoshi has sunk into one of the quicksand pits in Ankylosaurus Land, and as a result of not resurfacing, as died."

King Morton remained silent for several minutes. He then grinned, and started to laugh evilly. "Mwahaha! Excellent! That leads us one less problem to handle! BUT..." He growled, turning around, "In case someone managed to get him out before it was too late, I have a proposal for you to make."

The purple Magikoopa nodded, getting on his knees, "Yes, Your Majesty." He replied.

King Morton turned around, and pointed at his army. "Take several of my Cobrats and spread them around the Ankylosaurus Desert. We can't take any chances if Yoshi managed to survive."

The purple Magikoopa nodded. "As you which, Your Majesty." Pointing his magic wand at the Cobrats, the purple Magikoopa made the snakes disappeared, and he himself disappeared once again in a puff of purple smoke.

King Morton folded his arms, pondering to himself. "If Yoshi manages to get out of the Ankylosaurus Desert alive, and if King Ankylosaurus fails to defeat him..." He growled, looking up. "Then we'll have to go through drastic measures to make sure he won't succeed." He turned to face his army. "All right, let's move out!" He commanded, marching forward!"

All of the creatures in King Morton's huge army saluted. "Yes, King Morton!" They all shouted in unison, marching after King Morton through the damp and dark corridors of the caverns of the Triceratops Cove.

* * *

Yoshi woke up. He blinked a couple of times, and placed his left hand on his hand. "Oh man...what a rough time I went through back there...HUH!?" He looked at both of his green hands, and screamed. "AHHH!!!" He jumped up into the air, screaming, "I'M DEAD!!!"

"Relax, Yoshi, you aren't dead," Said a familiar voice to Yoshi, which came out of the purple Yoshisaurus's mouth. "You were just merely unconcious, and I pulled you out. He placed on his lightblue glasses.

Yoshi then stared at the purple Yoshisaurus. "Wait...that voice..." He walked up to the purple Yoshisaurus, examining him more. "And those glasses..." He curiously asked, before gasping, "DR. HOSHI!?"

Dr. Hoshi grinned, putting on his white lab coat. "The very same, my dear old boy," He laughed as he placed on his shoes.

Yoshi blinked. "HUH?" He shouted in disbelief, still shocked and surprised. "But I thought that you were hiding in the Pterodactyl Plains after what happened two years ago!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed, patting Yoshi on the back. "Yoshi, it seems to me that you haven't changed one bit. And boy, is it a long story I have to explain to you for how I got here from hiding in the far-off Pterodactyl Plains. You want to hear?"

Yoshi nodded. "Oh do, I, doc," He said, happy, curious, and still surprised to see his old best friend in the middle of the dreadrous Ankylosaurus Desert.

Dr. Hoshi got up, and he pointed atn the table with two wooden chairs. "All right, Yoshi. Please sit yourself down in one of those chairs, and I'll explain everything, including how I rescued you."

Yoshi nodded, but he was still surprised. Dr. Hoshi in the Ankylosaurus Desert, after rumored to be hiding in secret in the Pterydactyl Plains? And Yoshi himself being unconcious where we thought he was truly done for?

"Doc," Yoshi said, rubbing his head with his right hand as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs, "This...this doesn't all make sense to me."

"Oh, I'm sure it will after you drink this," Dr. Hoshi said as he poured some tea into a wooden cup, and handed it to Yoshi. "Here, drink up. You look exausted after going through the desert."

Yoshi sipped some of the nice, hot tea, and he smiled. "Thanks, doc." He complimented as he sipped more of the tea.

Dr. Hoshi grabbed his own wooden cup and sat down in the other wooden chair. Sipping some of the tea, he placed the wooden cup down and folded his hands together. "All right, Yoshi, I'm ready to explain everything to you. Are you ready for a long story?"

Yoshi nodded, putting his wooden cup down. It has been quite a long time since Dr. Hoshi left Yoshi and hid in the Pterodactyl Plains, but a reason for why he is here and how he got here would help out the situation.

"All right, here it goes," Dr. Hoshi started, clearing his voice and explaining without stopping. "You see, as you may have recalled, it was exactly two years ago since we parted ways and I left to hide in secret in Pterodactyl Plains. That's when a year and a few months later, I was spotted by the Pterodactilians and forced to work under the rule of their leader, Pterror. But I wouldn't let it stand up for it, and thus, I panned an escape. While working on one of Pterror's statues, I took a motion sensory bomb I had tinkered with and set it up under another statue, and as it blew up, I ran off as fast as I could. Without looking back, I eventually made it to the Stegosaurus Fields, and that's where I swam into the Mesozoic Lake. I continued swimming, trying to leave from the Pterodactyl Plains as far as possible, before a humongous sea monster grabbed me and plunged me below the sea..." As the highly intelligent, purple Yoshisaurus explains, Yoshi sips more of his tea and continues listening, gasping as Dr. Hoshi makes every word as lively as he could, "...It was under the water that I learned to breathe from a group of friendly Itchyosauruses. I then went up against the humongous sea monster again, but I lost, and thus, I was forced to swim down farther. Unfortunately, this would be a risky situation, as I was unconcious after plunging too far. Luckily, a Pleiosaurus happened to spot me and brought me up to the surface, somewhere near the Boundary River. There, it told me that the best place to hide was in the treacherous Ankylosaurus Desert, which of course, is where we are at. But, as you have probably experienced prior to being here, I couldn't contend with the strong, gusty winds, neither could I be able to handle the slow-shifting quicksands. It was then that I noticed that there were several, flaoting platforms above, and that's where I built this shelter. I got my food and supplies from an oasis nearby, and ever since, I have spent my life remaining here. When I got word of Peppy Ankylosaurus being kidnapped, I knew that you would have to go through all of Dinosaur Land to rescue him. But I also learned that King Morton Senior Koopa plans to take over Dinosaur Land with a ruling fist, and he has already made an alliance with the King of the Ankylosauruses as we speak. I have a honch that he's now somewhere in the Triceratops Cove, where he'll onvince Lord Genzor Triceratops to join under his alliance. Yoshi, I know that your main priority is to rescue Peppy, and I truly understand that, but you must also save Dinosaur Land before the worst happens!" He gasped, sitting back down and drinking more of his tea. He let out a sigh. "Did I explain enough to you?"

Yoshi nodded, handing Dr. Hoshi a napkin. "I sure did, doc. So that explains how you got here." He put a finger on his head. "But how did you rescue me from sinking in the quicksand?"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he rubbed his forehead with the napkin he aquired from Yoshi. "Oh, that's an easy one," He explained, putting the napkin down, "You see, while I was living here, and after I heard about what happened to Peppy, I decided to keep an eye out for you. Of course, the quickest way to get to Ankylosaurus land and out of the Ankylosaurus Desert is through the dangerous quicksand pits, so I waited for you here on my platform. It was then that I saw you sinking into the quicksand fully that I decided to act and rescue you."

Yoshi nodded, now understanding on how he managed to live. "Well, thanks doc," Yoshi said, smiling and shaking Dr. Hoshi's hand, "You truly are a good friend."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, nodding and shaking as well. "Don't thank me, Yoshi. Thank yourself for bheing so carrying and focused on going through this dangerous desert to rescue your best friend. After all, you do proof yourself to be courageous and never giving up!"

Yoshi stood up, smiling. "Well, doc, Ido have quite the skill for looking after myself after..." He frowned. "Well, you know."

Dr. Hoshi sighed, looking down at his feet. "You never knew what ever happened to your parents, huh?"

Yoshi sighed, nodding and taking a seat back down. "Yeah. It would be nice if I even saw them, but I didn't get a chance...because of that sztorm..." Tears then started coming down Yoshi's eyes. "If...if only they were able to save themselves..."

Dr. Hoshi frowned, and he got up from his chair, walking over to yoshi and patting him on the back. "There there, Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi comforted Yoshi, talking in a low, soothing voice, "They did what parents would do for their children. They will proctect them no matter what, even if it costs them their lives."

Yoshi looked up at Dr. Hoshi. "Really, doctor?" He asked, sniffling.

Dr. Hoshi only nodded, smiling a bit.

Yoshi sighed, and he got up. "Well, I think I should rest up a bit before I go back out through that desert," He said, wiping the tears from his eyes and getting into the leaf-made bed. He closed his eyes, and started sleeping.

Dr. Hoshi smiled, but the smile quickly wiped away as he looked outside through his windows. Nightfall has approached, and the Ankylosaurus Desert was getting cooler, but the wind started getting wilder and gustier. Closing the windows, Dr. Hoshi turned around and sat in his wooden chair, thinking to himself on how he can help Yoshi trek through the dangerous desert.

"Yoshi has definitely matured into a young, responsible Yoshisaurus since I last departed from him those two years ago..." Dr. Hoshi thought to himself, "And he's certainly taking up any risks to save Peppy. But if he's going to survive King Morton's traps and manage to progress through the rest of Dinosaur Land, I'm going to have to train him...and I know what to do to help him get through the Ankylosaurus Desert..." He looked out the window, the gusting winds of the Ankylosaurus Desert picking up the sand and hurling it into the beautiful night sky.


	21. Encounter the Red Shelled Primi Koopa!

Yoshizilla: Well, I said I would update Yoshi's First Adventure regularly (I don't think Is aid that at all, but oh well), and I'm updating it now, so for those who don't even read fanfics at all (and trust me, like a BAJILLION people out there are too stupid enough not to even notice the story's existance at all), I don't give crap if you skim through this or even read or review it, but you're gonna enjoy it, darn it, and I don't care if it's a great review, a complimentary review, a criticsm review, or even a stupid flame. I'm just updating my perfect, first story, so deal with it, because it's here, and it will be forever. So there. Hope you "skimmers" don't go too fast, because I'm not sure if the word count is even 1,000 words (which seems to be the perfect standard for most chapters, because most stories under 1,000 words fail, like some of my eralier chapters). And now, the following chapter of Yoshi's First Adventure, with Dr. Hoshi mentoring Yoshi on how our green yoshisaurus hero can survive and get through the treacherous Ankylosaurus Desert. take it away, Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, things within the story belong either to Nintendo or Yoshizilla.

* * *

It was the middle of the dawn, and the sun started to rise in the gusty, desert winds. We can see two shadows on two dinosaurs walking in the soft, sand - Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Dr. Hoshi is currentely training Yoshi to be the best he can be in order to make it through the hazardrous Ankylosaurus Desert.

"Yoshi, your adventure is tough, but that doesn't mean you should give up." Dr. Hoshi tells Yoshi as he rides on top of him, "You will have to get used to these terrible winds in order to make it out.

Yoshi nodded, and he started to walk faster, listening to Dr. Hoshi very carefully. He was wincing his eyes the entire time, which was a pretty smart move - the wind was blowing sand into his face, mostly hitting his nose.

A few minutes later, both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were waiting under a tropical tree. The wind continued blowing, albiet it was getting weaker as the sun slowly rose into the sky.

Dr. Hoshi looked up at the tropical tree, and tapped Yoshi on the shoulder. "Yoshi, go to the top of this tree, and look in all of the directions."

Yoshi nodded, and he climbed up the tropical tree. Looking counter-clockwise, Yoshi spotted a star on top of a green cactus in the western direction. He pointed to the western direction and shouted, "Doc, I found a star! It's on the cactus!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Then let us go and get it, then!" He suggested, as he waited for Yoshi to jump back down to the ground (which Yoshi did), and he jumped on Yoshi's back, hanging on as Yoshi started running to the western direction, not affected by the blowing wind.

Upon running into the western direction, several skeleton Koopas (Dry Bones) popped up, but they were easilt stepped on by Yoshi, and reverted back to bones. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi reached the star that was sitting on the cactus after knocking down the 7th Dry Bones.

"What should I do?" Yoshi asked Dr. Hoshi, allowing his mentor to get off his back and started looking at the cactus with curiosity.

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...well, I would say that you should give it a few blasts from your Yoshi Eggs. Then it'll be too weak enough to hurt you with its needles."

Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Piece of cake!" He grabbed several small, green-spotted Yoshi Eggs and started throwing them at the cactus. The cactus got weaker after every hit, and by the time Yoshi threw the 5th Yoshi Egg, it was already weakened enough to drop its needles and split, allowing the star to be easily obtained while it floated in mid-air.

Yoshi smiled, slowly walking to the star, and just whyen he was about to grab it...FROOSH!! "HUH!?"

Dr. Hoshi's jaw dropped. "Wha!?" He said, shocked and surprised to see the star swiftly grabbed.

The star appeared behind the two Yoshisauruses, and was held by a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for weakening the cactus for me, boys, but this star's going to belong to me," He said.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both turned around, to see the shadowy figure. "Who are you!?" They both shouted angrily in unison, demanding to know who was the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure smirked. "Funny you ask...very well! I'll reveal my identify!" He threw off the cloak, and was revealed to be a red-shelled Primi Koopa, without the bone in his hand. He laughed and held up the star high in his right hand. "Hook, like, and stinker like they always say. HA!" He said, pushing Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi aside, "Ladies, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I gotta run. Buh-bye!" And with that, the Primi Koopa ran off into the norhtern direction, holding the star tightly.

Yoshi fumed with anger. "Grrr...who does he think he is!?" He started stomping his feet into the soft sand, "We got the star first, fair and square, and then HE shows up just as we're about to get it!"

"Calm yourself down, Yoshi." Dr. Hoshi said in a calm tone to Yoshi, trying to calm his best friend down. He was angry, too, but have a much better calm temper than Yoshi. "We can catch up to him. All we have to do is go after him in the northern direction."

Yoshi looked at his feet, growling and still mad. "Well...I hope you're right, doctor." He shook his fists. "That...that Primi Koopa won't get away with this!" He turned to the northern direction, and started running as fast as he could to catch up to the Primi Koopa.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and shook his head. "Always want to go off so quickly. I wish he would stop to take a breather and think for a while..." He muttered to himself, running after Yoshi through the gusty, wind-blowing desert.


	22. A New Leader, another Alliance

Yoshizilla: A quick note to everyone reading this. I apoligize if this is short, but let me assure you all, this will be the shortest chapter. So I promise to make it all up to you when I write the next chapter, which will no doubt be longer than this chapter. So enjoy the first meeting of King Morton Senior Koopa and the lord of the Triceratops, Lord Genzor!

And I'll personally give anyone a virtual ribbon if you guess where the name Lord Genzor originates from. Hint: It's from **Super Mario World**, and is a dinosaur.

* * *

King Morton Senior Koopa was outside the entrance to the Lair of Lord Genzor. He turned around to face his troops. "All right, men, we're going in. Not a word out of any of you, and remember, stay in good posture!"

All of the minions saluted, and they marched in with King Morton, towards Lord Genzor, who was standing on all four of his legs.

"Morton," Lord Genzor started, chuckling as he walked towards King Morton, "At last, you came to my lair. Welcome!"

King Morton nodded. "Thank you." He bowed, as did his minions. King Morton looked up at Lord Genzor. "I have a job...for you."

Lord Genzor's eyes perked up. "Oh, do you? Well tell me, then..."

King Morton chuckled, smirking. "Good. Well, then...I have a problem." He started to walk alongside Lord Genzor, his troops marching right behind them, "You see, there is a green Yoshisaurus who's attempting to overthrow my rule, and I can't let that happen for the sake of DInosaur Land. You understand, right?"

Lord Genzor nodded. "Right," The lord of the Triceratops replied, "I will make sure that my guards and people will not allow this green Yoshisaurus to pass..." He stopped and paused for amoment, looking at King Morton. "By the way...what's this...this...thing's name?"

King Morton's smirk turned into a disgruntled frown. "Yoshi. Yoshi the First." He answered, taking a seat down on the soft, marshy ground, "So, have you thought of plans to trap that green nuissance in his place?"

Lord Genzor smiled. "Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to provide a trap for the little nuissance...hehehehe." He started to chuckle.

King Morton also started to chuckle, as did his troops, who all sat down on the soft, mushry ground with their leader.


	23. The Ankylosaurus Village

Yoshizilla: Yep, the second anniversary of this classic fanfic has come and gone, but it doesn't mean that Yoshi's First Adventure won't go unnoticed. Here, we go into the small Ankylosaurus Village, where Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi stop by to get information on King Morton Senior Koopa and his nefarious schemes...

* * *

As Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi ran through the powerful desert, the two Yoshisauruses could see a village of sorts ahead. Dr. Hoshi stopped and shouted to Yoshi, "Yoshi, look ahead! I think we may be near the Ankylosaurus Village!"

Yoshi stopped and turned around to face Dr. Hoshi briefly. He then looked back forwards, and winced a bit, to see a few houses' shadows in the desert condition. He gasped, and then started running towards the village.

Dr. Hoshi followed Yoshi, and after a few minutes running through the gusty wing that blew sand in their face, the two Yoshisauruses have reached the entrance to the Ankylosaurus Village.

Dr. Hoshi patted Yoshi on the back. "Well, Yoshi, here it is. The Ankylosaurus Village. You gather some information about King Morton and his forces from some of the townspeople. I'll wait."

Yoshi nodded. "Right, doctor." He headed towards a bearded, middle-aged Ankylosaurus, who was rocking away on his rocking chair. Yoshi asked, "Excuse me, sir, but-"

"Hey, WATCH IT, you little bugger!" The Ankylosaurus snapped, hitting Yoshi on the head with his right fist, "Can't an Ankylosaurus get some peace 'round here..."

Yoshi muttered to himself, and he rubbed his sore head as he walked towards a few palm trees, one of them having two young Ankylosaurus boys chilling. Yoshi cleared his throat and asked, "Excuse me, but-"

"Hey, an outsider! Golly!" One of the Ankylosaurus boys exclaimed, nudging his friend on the shoulder, "Our ol' desert seems to be more popular than we thought!"

The other Ankylosaurus boy laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. We should just rename this place as "Tourist Central!" He and his friend laughed.

Yoshi rolled his eyes, and tapped his right foot impatiently on the soft, sandy path. "Excuse me, but I have a question for you two. Have you seen King Mo-"

"King?" The two Ankylosaurus boys repeated, and then they gasped, running back to their homes, screaming.

Yoshi stood there, dumbfounded. He scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it. Why did they run when I mentioned King-"

"Because," Said an old Ankylosaurus female who approached Yoshi, putting on her glasses to examine Yoshi, "King Ankylosaurus is feared among us little villagers, ESPECIALLY since he's teamed up with that no good cruel king, King Morton."

Yoshi turned around to face the old Ankylosaurus female. He folded his arms and asked, "Tell me, madam. What do you know about King Morton and this..."King Ankylosaurus" guy?"

The old Ankylosaurus female pointed to an inn nearby. "Here, sonny. Come to my grandson's Inn. I'll explain it to you there." She started walking to the Inn, and Dr. Hoshi approached Yoshi.

"So, what did she tell you?" The highly intelligent, purple Yoshisaurus asked Yoshi, adjusting his lightblue glasses.

Yoshi pointed at the Inn, turning to Dr. Hoshi after seeing the old Ankylosaurus female go inside. "I don't know, doc, but that elder says she knows about King Morton. I suggest we go in."

Dr. Hoshi nodded in agreement, understanding. "Indeed. Let us go in and gather more information about King Morton's actions." And thus, the two Yoshisauruses headed to the Inn.

Little did they now was that from the gusty desert winds, they were being watched...watched by spies from King Morton's armies. They muttered quietly to themselves, and then they scuttled off.


	24. Explanation in Geppy's Inn

Inside the small, red-roofed, blue colored Inn, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both sat on the stools by the bar table while the elder Ankylosaurus woman sat on a comfortable chair nearby. The atender was a young adult male orange Ankylosaurus, surprisingly looking a bit like Peppy Ankylosaurus.

Yoshi nudged Dr. Hoshi, and whispered, "Hey doc, is it me, or does the bartender look a bit like Peppy...?"

Dr. Hoshi gave Yoshi a shocked expression. 'Yoshi, you didn't know? This bartender is Peppy's older brother, Geppy Ankylosaurus! You see, he was born a few minutes before Peppy. And thus, he's the oldest member of Peppy's generation of Ankylosaurus - henceworth, why he has this job as a bartender." After explaining this to Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi turned around to see Geppy standing in front of him, smiling.

"Why, old Harryhausen! It's been a long time, huh doctor?" Geppy laughed, wiping the inside of a medium-side glass. "How's my younger brother, Peppy, doin'?"

Dr. Hoshi looked worriedly at Yoshi, and then turned back to face Geppy. "Well, you see...that's why we're here."

Geppy's happy-to-serve-you smile quickly turned into a concerned frown. "Something's wrong with Peppy, huh? Did he get too many bonks on the head again?"

Dr. Hoshi took off his lightblue glasses, placing them away and putting his right palm on his forehead, shaking. "It's worse than that, Geppy. Your brother has been...kidnapped."

Geppy gasped, dropping the glass, which shattered into many tiny pieces on the wooden floor. Everyone inside the Inn gasped, while the elder Ankylosaurus woman sighed and got up from her chair, leaving the Inn.

"You see, Geppington..." Dr. Hoshi began to explan, with everyone (including Yoshi) getting close to the highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus to hear the explination of Peppy's kidnapping, "All was well a few days ago, until an armada of enemy Primi Koopas attacked Yoshi and Peppy...Peppy was taken, and Yoshi was determined to get him back...

* * *

Meanwhile, King Morton and his gigantic Koopa armada are heading out of the Triceratops Cove, and are approaching the entrance to the fiery volcanoes of...the Lethal Lava Volcano area of Dinosaur Land.

"Ummm, boss, is this such a good idea?" Asked a random Primi Koopa in the army, scratching his head with his bone in his right hand, "I mean, what if we all burn up in the volcano's heat?"

King Morton let out a sigh, and turned around to face his army. "I told you already, for the seventh time, we are going to alert all rulers of this entire continent so that I don't have do deal with that pestering, green Yoshisaurus."

"Yeah, about that...why did we kidnap a dull-minded Ankylosaurus for?" A random snake-like Cobrat in the army pointed out, bringing up the matter of Peppy.

King Morton shook his head. "Enough questions for now. We have to go and spread the news to all of the leaders." The powerful, tyrant King of the Koopa marched forward into the blazing heat of the first volcano of the Lethal Lava Volcano area, and his wary army followed, trying to withstand the strong heat.

* * *

Back in the small, red-roofed, blue-colored Inn owned by Geppy Ankylosaurus in the small and sparsely populated Ankylosaurus Village in the vast desert barren area of Ankylosaurus Land, Dr. Hoshi has finished explaining the situation of Peppy's kidnapping. Geppy lets out a sigh, and he throws away the remains of the broken glass into the nearby garbage bin.

"So what you're saying is that they're planning to use my brother for an unannounced cause," Geppy paused, rubbing his chin. Dr. Hoshi nodded back, and Geppy looked down at his own, orange feet. He sighed. "Poor Peppy...I know his frequent stupidity and peppiness can sometimes annoy me, but...he's my brother." Angrily, he slammed his left fist on the table, startling Dr. Hoshi, Yoshi, and everyone else in the Inn. "And I won't let my brother suffer such a horrible fate!"

It was then that the elder Ankylosaurus woman walked in, and she approached Geppy, as well as Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "There is a way, but...you'll have to go through a very difficult path." She pointed at Yoshi.

Yoshi tilted his head, confused. "I don't get it. What are you tryint to explain?"

The elder Ankylosaurus woman coughed a bit, ad she then patted Yoshi on the back. "Young Yoshisaurus...you'll have to go to the sacred tomb of King Ankylosaurus, who is forever trapped inside his Pyramid. You'll have to go southwest from here to reach it, and that's accross the sprawling desert. I advise that you get as much supply and rest here, because once you go out into the desert towards the pyramid of the king of Ankylosaurus Land, you'll never come back..."

Yoshi gulped, but he got over it, nodding as he listened carefully to the wise elder Ankylosaurus woman. Dr. Hoshi and Geppy both looked cautiously at each other, and then suspiciously eyed the elder Ankylosaurus woman. Everyone else listened in awe as the elder Ankylosaurus woman explained to Yoshi on how to progress further through Dinosaur Land by going through the dry deserts of Ankylosaurus Land...


	25. Onwards to the Pyramid! Start, Yoshi!

It was late at night. Yoshi was on the balcony of the second floor of the small red-roofed, blue-colored Inn, looking out in the horizon of the large Ankylosaurus Desert. Dr. Hoshi comes behind Yoshi, tapping him on the shoulder.

Yoshi turns around to face Dr. Hoshi. "Yeah, doc? What is it?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed, appearing next to Yoshi and looking out at the horizon. "Well, Yoshi, it's going to be a long and dangerous road ahead. I won't be able to help you out this time, because I have some personal... "things"... to take care of." He looked at Yoshi. "You think you'll be able to handle the desert by yourself?"

Yoshi nodded, having a determined look on his face. "Yeah! All that trekking we did from your place in the desert will be able to help me out here. And plus..." He quickly glanced out at the desert. "If I am to rescue Peppy and save Dinosaur Land, I'm going to have to go great distances to reach him...and that's only by going through the desert."

Dr. Hoshi looked down at the sand on the ground, and looked back up at Yoshi. He patted his green Yoshisaurus friend on the back. "Come on, Yoshi, let's go inside. You'll need all of the rest you can get."

Yoshi nodded, smiling. "Right, doc. Thanks for all your help."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "No problem, Yoshi, old boy, no problem." With that said, the two Yoshisauruses went back into the Inn, closing the balcony door behind them.

* * *

Peppy let out a sigh, looking at the interior of King Morton's gigantic and heavily guarded castle from inside his small cage. He closed his eyes, and muttered quietly to himself, "I sure hope Yoshi doesn't take too much of his free sweet time to come and get me. I don't want to be trapped in here forever..."

* * *

It was morning in the small Ankylosaurus Village. The sun rose in the horizon, blazing as it climbed up higher into the sky. Despite this, none of the Ankylosaurus citizens came out from their homes. However, a young, eager Ankylosaurus girl ran out of her house and towards the Inn, bursting through the door and rushing to Geppy, who was cleaning a glass.

"Geppy! Geppy!" The Ankylosaurus girl cried out, 'Do you know where Yoshi is?"

Geppy shrugged, as he resumed cleaning the glass he was holding. "I'm sorry, missy, but Yoshi already left several minutes ago. You missed him."

The young Ankylosaurus girl let out a sigh of disappointment, sitting on the stool and sighing. The elder Ankylosaurus woman approached the young girl and padded her on the back, surprising her.

"Don't worry, young one - I'm sure Yoshi will be all right and come back," The elder Ankylosaurus woman assured, smiling but then frowning, looking down at her feet. "Though if he doesn't manage to get through the treacherous desert path towards the sacred pyramid of King Ankylosaurus..."

Dr. Hoshi shook his head, his arms folded as he sat on a stool nearby. "Yoshi's all right. He'll be able to clear through the desert easy." He looked up at the three Ankylosaurus smiling, and his right eye winked.

The elder Ankylosaurus woman, the young Ankylosaurus girl, and Geppy all worriedly looked at each other, and then looking cautiously at Dr. Hoshi, not too sure about his predicament.

* * *

Yoshi is running down on the sandy path from the Ankylosaurus Village, heading down the treacherous desert route to the pyramid of King Ankylosaurus. "I have to keep going forward...I won't rest until Peppy is safe from harm's way..." 


	26. The Quicksands of Peril

Yoshi is continuing to run down on the sandy path down the treacherous desert route. He squints as the sand blows into his face. Yoshi then trips on a rock, falling flat on the sand, face first. He gets up, shakes his head, and presumes running again.

As the green Yoshisaurus runs, he sees several piles of bones ahead of him. Yoshi then stops, and looks down to see himself sinking in the quicksand! Getting an idea, Yoshi flutters out of the quicksand and jumps onto the pile of bones, waiting a few seconds until he jumped onto another pile of bones. He then skipped onto the nearby pile of bones, but just as he was about to jump onto the fourth pile of bones, he tripped, and landed into the quicksand. Moving his body fast, Yoshi got up and started jumping, getting his body from the quickly shifting down sand. Yoshi then couldn't jump, for his legs were deep into the quicksand. Yoshi cautiously and slowly walked to the next pile of bones ahead of him, half of his body already sunken. He grabs the pile of bones, and climbs out of the quicksand.

Sighing of relief and wiping his forehead with his right hand, he looks at the quicksand, and then spots a orange, moving cactus. He winces, and can clearly see that the moving cactus isn't friendly. Taking out his small, red handbook, Yoshi flipped through the pages to see what the cactus creature really was - a Pokey, which can toss parts of its body at a foe. Just as the handibook said, the Pokey tossed a part of its body at Yoshi, knocking him back into the quicksand. Yoshi quickly climbed back onto the pile of bones, and placing his handibook away, he started pondering on how to get passed the Pokey.

BAM!!!! Another part of the Pokey hit Yoshi right in the nose. Holding his nose in pain, Yoshi cried, but he soon overcome the pain and growled angrily, wiping the cactus needles right off. As the Pokey tossed another part of its body at Yoshi, Yoshi grabbed the part with his tongue, and spat it out back at the Pokey.

FWACK!!!! The Pokey was knocked into the quicksand, slowly going down. Yoshi grinned, and after watching the dangerous cactus sink into the quicksand, Yoshi fluttered across where the Pokey used to be onto another pile of bones. It was then that Yoshi could spot a star ahead of him, resting in the middle of the deep pit of the quicksand.

Gulping, and sweating nervously, Yoshi took all of his courage and backed up a bit, right on the edge of the back of the pile of bones. Just as it looked like he was going to fall back into the quicksand, Yoshi ran off the front end of the pile of bones and fluttered as much as he could to the star. Gasping, Yoshi fell from the air, and landed on the quicksand, slowly sinking. He grabbed the star with his tongue, but thus, it wasn't enough to help Yoshi get out of the quicksand. And thus, Yoshi screamed as he sunk down into the deadly quicksand.


	27. Look Out! Ankylosaurus Tomb Guards!

After several minutes of being sunken into the quicksand, Yoshi finally manages to wake up, and shakes his head, getting up on his two hind legs. He dusts himself a bit, before looking around, in what would seem to be a cave underneath the quicksand. Yoshi looked up, and much to his surprise, the quicksand he sunk in was right above him, but instead of dropping, it was going up instead.

Confused, Yoshi shrugged, and he wandered down the dark path ahead of him. Turning right, Yoshi could notice sketches of the ancient Ankylosauruses tribes from thousands of years ago. Curious, Yoshi stopped for a minute and examined the sketches curiously. Yohsi nodded in amazement, but he couldn't have time to say how beautiful it was, for he was then tackled by a pair of Ankylosaurus tomb guards.

Yoshi got up, and got into a fighting stance. The Ankylosaurus tomb guards tackled into the green Yoshisaurus, knocking him back a few feet. He shook his head, and grabbed one of the Ankylosaurus tomb guards with his tongue, dragging it into his mouth. The other Ankylosaurus tomb guard took a few steps back, before charging right towards Yoshi. Yoshi spat out the swallowed Ankylosaurus tomb guard at the charging Ankylosaurus tomb guard, knocking the two guards backwards.

Yoshi smirked, and he jumped above both of the knocked Ankylosaurus tomb guards, using flutter kicks to deal damage. Both of the knocked down Ankylosaurus tomb guards grabbed Yoshi by his legs, and dragged him down. Yoshi yelped, and as he tried to crawl away, one of the Ankylosaurus tomb guards jumped on him, while the other grabbed Yoshi by the tail and started to twist it.

Yoshi yelped in pain as he felt his tail being twisted, but the green heroic Yoshisaurus wouldn't allow his quest to rescue his best friend be halted, and he pushed the Ankylosaurus tomb guard off of him,getting up and swiftly moving his tail, freeing it from the grip of the other Ankylosaurus tomb guard. Yoshi then grabbed the tail-wielding Ankylosaurus tomb guard by the tongue, and swallowed it again, waiting for the other Ankylosaurus tomb guard to get up. Dealing damage to the Ankylosaurus tomb guard inside his mouth by tenderizing it, Yoshi waited until the other Ankylosaurus tomb guard started charging again. Just as Yoshi was about to spit out his trapped victim, the Ankylosaurus tomb guard jumped up in the air, falling on Yoshi, which caused the green Yoshisaurus to spit out the tenderized Ankylosaurus tomb guard. Both of them grabbed Yoshi by the tail, and started swinging him.

Yoshi moaned weakly in pain, but then started screaming as he was tossed at the ceiling, and then CLUNK!!!!! Hitting the ceiling head on, Yoshi fell back down to the ground, his body twitching in pain.

As the two Ankylosaurus tomb guards approached to finish the job, Yoshi opened his eyes, and got up, tossing eggs at the guards. He continued, until the eggs managed to finally knock out both of the Ankylosaurus tomb guards unconcious. Yoshi smiled, and rubbing his hands together with glee, he turned around and started running down the dark path once more, turning left. Although he was still curious about the sketches of the ancient Ankylosauruses tribes he saw earlier...


	28. Yoshi Against Five Minions? Fight!

Yoshi continued of having the thought of rescuing his best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, right in his mind. He quickly sneaked past several, snoozing Ankylosaurus tomb guards and quickly approached a tall, golden, wooden gate. Quickly glancing to both of his sides, Yoshi opened and entered through the gigantic gate.

Yoshi looked to the golden painted walls on both of his sides, looking at the shiny objects that shined brightly. As he touched a clear glass firmly, the dark chamber shook, and Yoshi dropped the glass, and he then started running down the left path. The ground shook and cracked, and aove Yoshi, boulders started to heavily come down. Yoshi noticed a small hole on the right of the golden-painted wall and ran through it, escaping a rocky fate.

Yoshi cautiously wandered down the darkness that engulfed the path. He looked up, to see ancient drawings of the Ankylosaurus tribes, only far more detailed than what the green Yoshisaurus saw earlier. He didn't have time to observe it further, for Yoshi was ambushed by two red, snake-like Cobrats and three, bone club wielding Primi Koopas! All five of the dangerous minions of the King of the Koopas, both deadly and powerful, Yoshi got ready and did combat with the monstrous minions.

As a Cobrat lunged its mouth at Yoshi, Yoshi jumped onto the air and landed on a Primi Koopa. The Primi Koopa waved his bone club around, trying to swipe Yoshi off. After being hit by the bone club, Yoshi fell off and landed on the ground, but he grabbed the Primi Koopa by the leg and started swinging. Yoshi waited for two of the other Primi Koopas to approach, and released the swung Primi Koopa, watching the armed turtles collide into each other.

Yoshi smirked, but he yelped in pain as a Cobrat bit him on the right arm. Another Cobrat bit him on his left arm, and both started to clench their teeth further down Yoshi's arms. Yoshi growled, and he jumped into the air, fluttering. The Cobrats wiggled in the air, holding tightly to Yoshi's arms. But alas, Yoshi fell back to the ground, landing face first, and causing the Cobrats to release his arms.

The Cobrat on the right hissed, and it rushed at Yoshi. Yoshi got up and grabbed its mouth, tightening his grip. With the Cobrat trying to struggle free, the other Cobrat tackled into Yoshi, causing Yoshi to fall and release the other Cobrat. Yoshi quickly got up, and he jumped into the air, fluttering over the two Cobrats and kicking them. After several seconds, the Cobrats were knocked out, and Yoshi went back to the ground. He was punched in the stomach by a Primi Koopa, who then kicked the green heroic Yoshisaurus to the other Primi Koopa, who whacked him hard with his bone club.

As Yoshi spun around, he grabbed the attacking Primi Koopa by the tongue and swallowed him, spinning to the other attacking Primi Koopa and kicking him repeatedly. As the Primi Koopa backed up, using his bone club to block Yoshi's powerful kicks, the third Primi Kopa tossed his bone club and it started swinging in the air like a boomerang. Yoshi stopped kicking and grabbed the bone club, hitting the defending Primi Koopa on the head. Knocking the Primi Koopa unconscious, Yoshi grabbed the bone club and aiming at the defenseless Primi Koopa, throwing the two bone clubs in syndication.

The two bone clubs impaled the Primi Koopa, knocking him unconscious. Yoshi then spat out the Primi Koopa he swallowed, and kicked him over, defeating the bone club wielding turtle.

After taking good care of defeating the five minions, Yoshi saw a light up ahead of him. Walking carefully towards the light, Yoshi looked up. He jumped and fluttered up towards the hole the light was coming from, got into the hole, and poked his head outside of the hole. Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief - for right in front of the green heroic Yoshisaurus was the gigantic and ancient Pyramid of King Ankylosaurus.


	29. The Pyramid's Secret Path

After getting out of the hole and cautiously entering the Pyramid of King Ankylosaurus, Yoshi looked around the inside. Bright, glamorous artifacts and beautiful, shiny jewels filled the clear glass cases, and more, even better detailed ancient drawings of the Ankylosaurus tribes were visible on the ground and the ceiling of the Pyramid's entry room. As Yoshi approached the door leading to the tomb of King Ankylosaurus, he fell through a trap door, falling down the pitfall and screaming at the top of his lungs. The trap door closed, preventing light from coming down the extremely dark, seemingly bottomless pit.

After falling from above for a few minutes, Yoshi shook his head and got up on his two hind legs. Pondering curiously to himself about the door, Yoshi ran down the smooth, dark path ahead of him, seeing a wall right in front of him a few feet later, with a gleaming portrait of King Ankylosaurus. Tilting his head, Yoshi decided to touch the portrait. Touching it, Yoshi then heard a loud rumble, and Ankylosaurus tomb guards suddenly appeared, all fifty of them surrounding Yoshi. Yoshi jumped out of the small corner of the portrait and appeared behind the armed Ankylosaurus tomb guards, attacking them straight on by jumping up in the air and flutter kicking them from above.

The Ankylosaurus tomb guards all got up their shields, but backing up towards the portrait seemed to be a bad stradegy, as Yoshi then started grabbing each Ankylosaurus tomb guard by one with his tongue and spitting each of them out at the remaining Ankylosaurus tomb guards. Yoshi keep doing this for several minutes, until he knocked out the last of the fifty Ankylosaurus tomb guards.

It was then that the chamber shook, and the portrait of King Ankylosaurus fell to the ground, breaking into many pieces. A door then appeared right in the place where the portrait hanged.

Yoshi, his mouth wide open in shock and awe, opened the door, and started running down the downwards path. He continued running until he felt sand on the path. After going a few feet into the sandy ground, walls suddenly fell from the invisible ceiling and blocked off the entrance and exit.

As Yoshi looked around to figure what was happening, a loud chuckle was heard, followed shortly by a fierce war cry. It was then that from the invisible cieling, a gigantic Ankylosaurus crashed onto the ground, shaking the entire place. With Yoshi falling back on his bottom, the Ankylosaurus got up on all four of his legs and shook his head. There was a huge and bright red crown on top of his head, and it was apparent who he was.

"So, you're that little green nuisance called Yoshi, eh?" The impervious king of the Ankylosaurus started as he chuckled, "Quite a shame, really. I expected you to be a lot smaller, but oh well - you'll be an easy victim to my all-powerful feet. I'll squish you like the bug you are!"

Yoshi growled, getting up onto his feet and into a fighting stance. "Oh, it's on, King Ankylosaurus! You may want to tear me limb from limb, but no matter what you do to me, I'll prevail over you and rescue Peppy from King Morton!"

King Ankylosaurus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please! If you're as strong as you boast, then let's see that strength, then, tough guy!" He swung his mighty tail club around, and the impact of it sent Yoshi crashing into the wall behind him.

Yoshi got up weakly, but shook his head and rushed towards the mighty King Ankylosaurus, jumping up and started flutter kicking on the king's head.


	30. Yoshi vs King Ankylosaurus!

Yoshizilla: Well, ladies and gentlemen... here's the battle you've all been waiting for... **Yoshi vs. King Ankylosaurus**. This has taken me quite some time to write, so I hope that this will be as depth and action-packed as I promise. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Yoshi vs. King Ankylosaurus**

As he continously kicked at the king of the Ankylosaurus's head, Yoshi got back to the ground and whacked King Ankylosaurus in the face. King Ankylosaurus angrily bellowed and started to stomp his feet angrily, shaking the ground. Yoshi fell on his bottom, but he got up and shook his head. He grabbed an egg from his small red pad and tossed it at the Ankylosaurus king, but sadly, it barely had any effect on him at all.

King Ankylosaurus started to charge up, and he thrashed towards Yoshi. His head knocking the wind out of Yoshi upon contact, King Ankylosaurus turned around, and his mighty powerful tail club whacked Yoshi across the face, sending the green heroic Yoshisaurus crashing into the wall, several feet behind. Moaning, Yoshi got up and hid into his egg shield and King Ankylosaurus thrashed towards him again and swung his mighty powerful tail club. After the tail club whacked the egg shield Yoshi popped out and jumped at King Ankylosaurus, turning around and whacking the king of the Ankylosauruses with his tail.

Furious, King Ankylosaurus bit into Yoshi's tail, who screamed in pain. King Ankylosaurus spun Yoshi around a few times, and then released the green Yoshisaurus, watching with glee as Yoshi crashed onto the ground. Yoshi got up, getting a bit more angry, as he tackled straightforward into King Ankylosaurus. Taking a few steps back, the king of the Ankylosauruses then started moving his right front leg, and then with a mighty stomp, the earth shook, causing Yoshi to fall back again.

Just as Yoshi was about to get up, electricity started to run through King Ankylosaurus's body. The almighty king charged up, and then released an bolt of electricity right at Yoshi, electrocuting him. After a few seconds, King Ankylosaurus stopped, and tackled headfirst into the paralyzed Yoshi, knocking out a few bones in his body.

Yoshi moaned weakly, and he struggled to get up. He was determined to beat King Ankylosaurus and continue his perilous adventure to save his best friend, but he admitted that it was tough battling. Instead of going offensive, Yoshi decided to be defensive instead. So, waiting for King Ankylosaurus's next move, Yoshi got into a fighting stance, hatching a brilliant plan to beat the king.

As King Ankylosaurus bellowed angrily and started charging straight at Yoshi, Yoshi jumped up in the air, and landed on the back of the powerful king. King Ankylosaurus became confused, and she started to search for Yoshi. Yoshi chuckeld, and then he jumped up into the air and ground pounded on the Ankylosaurus king's back, dealing some pain. King Ankylosaurus bellowed in pain, and he then started to stomp the ground, which caused Yoshi to nearly topple off the brutal king's back as the earth shook again.

Yoshi managed to stay still, but he gulped as King Ankylosaurus has tried to get him off. Getting an idea, Yoshi jumped up into the air, fluttered a bit higher, and then, his bottom in the ground pound position, dropped down on the back of the Ankylosaurus king like a stone.

Moaning in pain, and moving about, King Ankylosaurus screeched in horror, until his legs stumbled, and the feared king of the Ankylosauruses finally came down, moaning as Yoshi jumped off of his back and did a victory pose. Suddenly, much to Yoshi's surprise, a light surrounded King Ankylosaurus, and then popped up a key, which landed right in front of Yoshi, half the size of him. Pondering curiously about the key, Yoshi picked it up, and the walls surrounding the damaged area crumbled down, a yellow warp pipe comng up. Believing that it could lead back to the Ankylosaurus Village, Yoshi took one last look at the weakened Ankylosaurus King, and ran into the warp pipe, which went down a bit, and then suddenly exploded up towards the ceiling, sending Yoshi through the ceiling (as in crashing through, that is), and out of the pyramid, seeing the light of the sun and desert sky again.

Landing in the sand, Yoshi got up, dusted himself, and remembering the desert route pattern he took to get to the Pyramid of King Ankylosaurus, Yoshi ran down the sandy path, into the gust winds of the treacherous Ankylosaurus Desert.


	31. King Morton Gets The Bad News

Yoshizilla: Wow...thirty chapters and counting, and yet this is my first true story on Fanfiction Net and it's already well over two years old...I'm glad that some people out there (like The Great Gonzales, for a great example) are still reading and enjoying it, despite it's old age. Well, I've been supporting this fanfic (which I will consider in the long run towards June of 2008 as one of my greatest stories ever) since I returned to Fanfiction Net, and I'm showing NO signs of stopping. So enjoy the following, exciting chapter as we finally come back to the small Ankylosaurus Village and revisit Geppy Ankylosaurus's small, red-roofed, blue colored Inn, before the next part of the exhilarating adventure continues! But first, before that chapter, enjoy THIS chapter and let's all see how King Morton Senior Koopa is doing at the Lethal Lava Volcano area...and how he might react to the bad news to certain, minion snakes present to him...

* * *

All of the loyal minions of King Morton Senior Koopa's gigantic, grand Koopa army was awaiting their proud leader. As they chatted amongst each other, a pair of blue-colored Cobrats came by, panting.

"Where...huff...is...huff, puff...where is King Morton?" The first Cobrat asked, gasping between breaths.

A Primi Koopa stepped up to the Cobrats. "Oh, the head honcho? He's up at the volcano's peak, talking with the ruler. What's up?"

The second Cobrat wheezed, before stating, "Well...wheeze..hack...we got bad news...gasp...that green...huff...Yoshisaurus...gulp...defeated...puff...the Ankylosaurus King..." He then fell on his stomach, panting more.

All of King Morton's minions gasped in shock as King Morton himself finally arrived after a few brief moments of silence.

"Good. That's another leader we have helping us," The tyrant Koopa King said with a sinister chuckle, before looking at the bewildered minions. He eyed them all suspiciously. "What's with you guys all of a sudden?"

The first Cobrat slithered towards King Morton. "Sire...I got some bad news...you know that pestering Yoshisaurus...?"

King Morton's suspicious look suddenly transformed into an angry look. "What? Don't tell me he...he beat King Ankylosaurus..."

The Cobrat gulped and nodded, trembling him his place. "W-well...I hate to tell you so, but...yes."

King Morton let out an angry bellow, which shook the entire volcano, and several of the lava pits below bursted with flames, burning high in the fiery pits.


	32. Yoshi Returns to Geppy's Inn

Yoshizilla: Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Our courageous hero has made it back from King Ankylosaurus's Pyramid, but he gets an unexpected reaction from the others...how should you all know this? Just read the following chapter!

* * *

Geppy Ankylosaurus's Inn. A small, red-roofed, blue-colored Inn where all of the peaceful citizens of the small Ankylosaurus Village within the treacherous Ankylosaurus Desert gathered to communicate and enjoy themselves. However, a hooded figure wearing a brown cloak would be the next guest, and walking down the sandy path, this mysterious thing knocked on the door, and waited as a young, blue hat-wearing Ankylosaurus boy opened the door.

"Yes? How can Geppy help you?" Asked the young Ankylosaurus boy.

The hooded figure coughed a bit, before answering, in a familiar tone of voice, "I would like to come in and have a drink, if you don't mind."

The young Ankylosaurus boy nodded and allowed the hooded figure to enter. As he approached the bar table, he got onto one of the chairs, with the elder Ankylosaurus woman and Dr. Hoshi chatting next to him, both of the old and wise dinosaurs turning around to look at the hooded figure.

Geppy looked up from his sparkling clean glass to see the hooded figure. "Hello! And welcome to you and yours! Take a seat and have a good drink at ol' Geppington's Inn, the friendliest bar in all of Ankylosaurus Land! I'm your bartender, Geppington Szyslak Ankylosaurus, also known as Geppy, and I'm the proud owner of this friendly place!" He cheerfully introduced himself, bowing down.

The hooded figure nodded, raising his right hand. 'If you don't mind at all, I would like to have a nice glass of ginger beer, please."

Geppy's wide smile turned into a frown. "I would LOVE to oblige, but I'm a little less...how you say, jolly at the moment...you see..." He lowered his head down. "A good friend of my younger brother went off to the dangerous Pyramid of the Ankylosaurus king...and he hasn't come back for three days."

The hooded figure only chuckled. "Gone for only three days, eh?" He pulled his hood back, to reveal his true self...Yoshi!

Geppy gasped, and he jumped over the bar table, hugging Yoshi tightly, and causing the both of the two dinosaurs to topple off the chair. "YOSHI!!!! YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK!!!!" He cried with tears of joy flowing down from his eyes, "You did do it! You managed to reach the Pyramid and beat the Ankylosaurus king!"

Dr. Hoshi let out a hearty laugh, helping Yoshi get up from the ground. "I knew that you would do well, Yoshi. Surely you had no trouble, no?"

Yoshi blushed a bit. "Well...those Ankylosaurus guards managed to give me trouble, and some of King Morton's minions attacked..."

The elder Ankylosaurus woman got off of her chair and approached Yoshi, pointing at the key within his small, red pad on his back. "Now that you have defeated King Ankylosaurus, you have been acquired with the key that shall open the way...to the Triceratops Cove..."

Yoshi looked startling at the elder Ankylosaurus woman. "What? Triceratops Cove? What's that?"

The elder Ankylosaurus woman pushed Yoshi by her side, as as they walked to a table with Geppy and Dr. Hoshi following close behind, the elder Ankylosaurus woman started to explain, "It is a dark and wet place inhabited by the ceratopsid dinosaurs that the prime species, the Triceratops, are part of...they all defend their territories and are not friendly to strangers. It is located north from here, and you have to do your best to master the desert in order to reach the door that stands as the entrance...the Triceratops Cove is actually part of a chain of mountains, to be precise..."

Yoshi listens carefully, as well as Dr. Hoshi, Geppy, and the other Ankylosaurus citizens commercing in the Inn, to the elder Ankylosaurus woman about the wonders of the strange, new area of Dinosaur Land that is...the dark and damp Triceratops Cove.


	33. The Last Night at Geppy's Inn

It is nightfall in the small, isolated Ankylosaurus Village. Yoshi is on the balcony of Geppy's Inn, and he looks out in the northern direction, the direction in which he'll go to reach the Triceratops Cove.

Dr. Hoshi comes behind Yoshi and pats him on his back. "It's getting late, Yoshi. You'd best save your energy for tomorrow."

Yoshi nodded, and then he turned to Dr. Hoshi. "But doc, what about you? Once I head off to the Triceratops Cove, I probably won't come back here!" He exclaimed shockingly.

Dr. Hoshi only chuckled. "Oh Yoshi, you always seem so cautious about me. Well..." He let out a sigh and looked up at the bright night sky. "Since I venture out all over the reaches of Dinosaur Land, I may turn up somewhere else." He chuckles. 'Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again, Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled a bit, but he then frowned again. "Yeah, but doc! How am I suppose to go on without you?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi, straight to the face. "Yoshi, you originally came here to continue your quest to save Peppy, and I helped you brave the Ankylosaurus Desert. And since you managed to beat the dangerously powerful Ankylosaurus King, I'm sure that going through the Triceratops Cove will be a piece of cake.

Yoshi gulped, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, doc...I'm still a bit cautious...what would happen to me if I was knocked out permanently?" He started to tremble and whine worriedly.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, putting his right arm around Yoshi and heading into the Inn. "Come on, Yoshi - you ned a lot of rest. You have a LOOOOONG day ahead of you tomorrow."

Yoshi nodded, a smile reappearing on his face. "Phew, thanks, Dr. Hoshi. I just hope that the sleep will be all worth it..." The two Yoshisauruses entered into the Inn, and closed the balcony door.


	34. Onwards to the Triceratops Cove!

Yoshizilla: Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for - the chapter in which Yoshi leaves the Ankylosaurus Village and treks through the Ankylosaurus Desert one more time, this time to the dark and damp Triceratops Cove, where he will continue his perilous adventure to rescue his best friend Peppy Ankylosaurus from the evil forces of King Morton Senior Koopa. I hope that you all enjoy this short, but interesting and adventure-filled, chapter!

* * *

It was morning in the small, isolated Ankylosaurus Village. Yoshi had a hearty breakfast at Geppy's Inn, and chatted with Geppy and the friendly Ankylosaurus folks while eating. Later, as he started to head out into the northern direction, he waved goodbye to Geppy, Dr. Hoshi, and all of the Ankylosaurus villagers as the heroic green Yoshisaurus marched northward into the treacherous Ankylosaurus Desert.

Yoshi walked slowly as he was determined to make it to the Triceratops Cove. He felt the sand hitting his face as the wind blew mighty. The footprints he left behind quickly were covered with sand thrown into the air, and as Yoshi took a quick glance back every few minutes, the Ankylosaurus Village became more transparent to see, until when Yoshi checked and turned around for the seventh time, the Ankylosaurus Village has disappeared from visibility.

Yoshi became cautious. Turning back and facing the northern direction, Yoshi marched on. He felt his feet starting to sink into the sand, and he stopped, pulling his right leg out and thrusting his left leg out. As he continued, the wind blew hard, forcing Yoshi to stop and push back against the wind. Yoshi closed his eyes, and stood completely still. As the wind started to blow more calmer, Yoshi pressed on again, but he then fell face-first into the sand as a gray claw pulled him by the feet.

The gray claw hid back into the sand, and then a small, reddish crab with gray, seven-inch claws popped out of the sand, startling Yoshi. As the green Yoshisaurus jumped up back on his feet, the crab lunged at Yoshi, piercing him by the leg. Yoshi yelped and grabbed the crab with his hands, yanking it off of his leg. He turned to the eastern direction and tossed the crab into the air, watching it soar in the dark, yellowish sky and fall into the sand.

Yoshi let out a sigh of relief. Wiping his forehead with his right arm, Yoshi started to run down the sandy path into the northern direction. As he ran, Yoshi noticed that the wind was getting significantly weaker, and when Yoshi appeared in front of a HUGE mountain with a gigantic, blue door that was locked, the wind was barely blowing at all.

Yoshi gasped and held his breath in shock. He realized that right in front of him was the entrance into the Triceratops Cove. Taking out the key he received from the battle with King Ankylosaurus from his small, red pad, Yoshi inserted the key into the key socket, and he stood back a few inches, watching the key turn by itself. The giant doors then opened widely, and the key fell into the sand, sinking.

Gulping, Yoshi approached the entrance cautiously. Taking one last look back at the sprawling Ankylosaurus Desert, Yoshi turned around and charged straight into the darkness, the doors closing after entering the Triceratops Cove. A loud "boom" was heard from the shutting of the door, and the wind started to blow a bit harder as the mountain became nearly invisible due to the sand being blown by the wind.


	35. Yoshi fights the Triceratops!

Yoshi was running down the dark, damp path of the deep Triceratops Cove. He cautiously looked around, noticing the walls were dark bluish and tiny creaks of water were coming out from it. As Yoshi approached a wall up ahead, he looked to the left and right. Heading to the left, Yoshi ran again, and as he did run, he heard the water coming faster.

Now the water started to drip down from the ceiling. Yoshi felt the water drop on his head, and as he turned to the right, he noticed a small circle of Triceratops standing next to each other. Yoshi snuck into the area, but he accidentally kicked a small pebble, and all of the Triceratops turned around and bellowed loudly. Yoshi covered his ears, and was then rammed into by a charging Triceratops. Falling on his back, Yoshi got up and ducked out of the way of the charging Triceratops. Yoshi knew that this wouldn't be an easy battle.

The group of Triceratops huddled around each other and awaiting Yoshi to attack. Yoshi stood where he was, and he started to fire eggs at some of the Triceratops, angering them and causing them to charge. Yoshi jumped up from one charging Triceratops and started flutter kicking another charging Triceratops, causing it to topple down.

A charging Triceratops from behind was coming towards Yoshi, but so was a charging Triceratops coming from the front. Yoshi waited for the perfect moment, and right when the nose horns of the Triceratops met with him, the green Yoshisaurus jumped out of the way and allowed the two Triceratops to ram into each other and knock themselves out.

Yoshi smiled and rubbed his hands together, when he was rammed from the side by a smaller, but more aggressive, Triceratops. His right side feeling numb, Yoshi grabbed the small Triceratops by the horns and started to twirl around, releasing the small Triceratops at another incoming charging Triceratops, knocking the two horned dinosaurs out. Yoshi quickly glanced behind him to see three Triceratops of the group remaining. He faced the front again, in much of his shock, to see another charging Triceratops. Getting an idea, Yoshi started to run towards the three remaining, defending Triceratops, who formed a small oval with each other.

Yoshi jumped up into the air, and landed right in between the small oval. The charging Triceratops crashed into two of the three defending Triceratops and all three of the giant horned dinosaurs collapsed on the ground. The last remaining Triceratops turned around, and chucked Yoshi on its horns - it then tossed Yoshi on the ground and started to roll the injured green Yoshisaurus. Yoshi moaned in pain as his body was rolled by the might of the Triceratops, but he got up immediately after the Triceratops stopped and tossed an egg at it.

The Triceratops wasn't affected much by the egg, but it was angered, and it let out a loud bellow. Lowering its head, the Triceratops started charging towards Yoshi. Yoshi jumped up and started to flutter kick the Triceratops from above - this was enough to weaken the great horned dinosaur and knock it out. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, but he rubbed the right side of his body, feeling the injuries he received from the battle. After taking a few minutes to rest, Yoshi got back up and started running towards the south, continuing his trek through the dark and even more damp interior of the Triceratops Cove...


	36. Yoshi Enters the Triceratops Cove Plains

Yoshi ran farther and farther down the dark and damp cavern. Looking cautiously to both sides of him, Yoshi jumped over several fallen rocks on the ground and turned to the right, to see water everywhere on the ground floor. Determined, Yoshi ran into the room, running over the wet ground. Feeling the soft mud touching his red shoes, Yoshi approached the wall on the other side, and jumped up, grabbing the ledge and going upwards.

Yoshi ran as fast as he could go, his legs supporting his body. Yoshi then stopped, seeing a shining light several feet in front of him. Yoshi, curious, ran towards the shining light. He jumped up into the air, fluttering as rocks from the ceiling started to fall down. Landing back down on the ground, Yoshi resumed running, as he reached the shining light, noticing a crack in the cavern. Thinking that he can progress further, Yoshi ran through the small creak, his left foot struggling a bit to get free, which it did a few minutes later.

Yoshi looked up at the bright blue sky, and then the green Yoshisaurus looked all around him. He was standing on fresh, bright green grass, and along the mass population of coniferous trees and shrubs, he could see different horned-faced dinosaurs and Triceratops feeding on the healthy grass.

Yoshi sneaked a bit forward, but the Triceratops have heard his footsteps. Surrounding their young, The Triceratops all got in defensive positions and bellowed out angry cries. Yoshi growled, and he started running towards the rest. Jumping over a grazing Torosaurus, Yoshi ran through the grassy field. He then looked behind him, much to his shock, to see an enraged Torosaurus chasing him.

Yoshi stopped in his tracks, and he then jumped into the air, fluttering until the charging Torosaurus was right under him. Coming back down, Yoshi landed on the Torosaurus's back. The horned-faced dinosaur bellowed, and it stood on its two hind legs, trying to make Yoshi topple off. Yoshi gulped, and he held tightly to the back, his feet flailing as he hung tightly.

After several seconds, the Torosaurus started to run around in circles, attempting to make Yoshi fall off from movement. Yoshi hung on, but he moved his right hand into his small red pad, getting out his small, handy red guidebook. Letting go his grip of the Torosaurus's back, Yoshi, holding the guidebook close to him, ran towards a nearby bush and jumped into it. The Torosaurus bellowed and charged at the bush, which Yoshi ducked out in time, watching the monstrous horned dinosaurs topple the bush off its ground roots.

Yoshi then ran up towards one of the many coniferous trees and climbed up. Grabbing a branch from forty feet above, Yoshi sat down and opened his guidebook. Flipping through the many pages with his left hand while holding the small red guidebook with his right hand, Yoshi stopped on a certain page, which had data on the Torosaurus species. Quickly glancing to the ground to see the Torosaurus charged against the strong bark of the coniferous tree, Yoshi looked at his guidebook and read aloud to himself,

"Torosaurus - Horned-faced dinosaur that is aggressive and defensive. Standing on all four legs and being herbivorous, the Torosaurus is related to its smaller cousin, the Triceratops. Torosaurus also has a longer head frill than its distinctive cousin. It will get tired after battling for several minutes."

Closing his guidebook shut and putting it away in his pad, Yoshi rubbed his hands together. Looking down again as the Torosaurus breathed heavily and bellowed loudly, Yoshi grabbed a couple of green-spotted white eggs from his pad, and he tossed the eggs at the Torosaurus, one at a time.

Bellowing in agony and in rage, the Torosaurus backed up a tiny bit away from the coniferous tree for every egg it's been hit, and after the last egg Yoshi tossed, the Torosaurus turned around and started running away.

Yoshi cheered, and he jumped down from the coniferous tree.Dusting himself, Yoshi turned around, and he looked up. The sun glaring brightly down at the lively grass, Yoshi nodded and he started running again, towards the direction of the sun.


	37. Back into the Triceratops Cove!

Yoshi continued running as fast as he could, looking at the blazing sun going down in the horizon. The green Yoshisaurus was determined to back it through the Triceratops Cove area in order to continue his quest to save his best friend from the evil clutches of the tyrant King of the Koopas. Gulping, Yoshi continued to run, until he stopped in his tracks and spotted a small entrance into a cavern, encased within the tall, light-brown mountain. Approaching the mountain, Yoshi took a quick look back, and then ran through the rather small creak within the mountain.

Yoshi looked around him, remembering what it was like in the Triceratops Cove. The entire cavern inside was dark, and the ground was as damp as the puddles that formed after rainfall. Yoshi turned to the right, to see an old, bluish, injured and wailing Styracosaurus on the ground. Feeling sorry, Yoshi approached the injured, wailing Styracosaurus, in a brave attempt to aid the poor ceratopsian dinosaur.

"Hey, uhh, are you all right?" Yoshi asked, holding the Styracosaurus's left front leg, looking at the horned dinosaur straight in the face.

The Styracosaurus looked at Yoshi, and it stopped wailing. "Oh, thank you, young child. What be your name, oh humble one?"

Yoshi smiled a bit. "My name's Yoshi. It's a pleasure to aid you, umm..." He blinked a bit. "What's your name again?"

The Styracosaurus yawned loudly, before stating, "I'm Strocky. I'm a female Styracosaurus, and my husband..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "He's one of the cruel rulers of this gigantic caverns."

Yoshi's smile turned into a worried frown. "That sounds bad. Well, is there anyway I can help you?" He asked again.

The injured, female Styracosaurus nodded. "Yes. But first..." She eyed Yoshi suspiciously, "What brings you here to the Triceratops Cove, young one?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." He let out a sigh, and started to explain to Strocky about his role within the Triceratops Cove.

Listening carefully, and agreeing to Yoshi's reasoning, Strocky stated, "Oh. Then you'll be able to help me as well...as you can see..." She coughed a bit before starting again, "There are a few Stars with are powerful enough to help me recover myself to my former health...though the stars are easy to find, the challenges to get them are difficult..."

Yoshi got closer to Strocky. "Go ahead, ma'am. No matter how hard it is or what it takes, I'll do it if I can be able to progress further and help you." He smiled and nodded.

Strocky paused for a few moments, and then started, "Well...all right. The first Star is just a few miles from here. It's up on the tall platform. You'll have to climb up or find a way to get up to reach it. The second Star is west of here, and you'll find a young and eager Triceratops who will challenge you to a race..." She continued explaining to Yoshi, who opened to a blank page in his small red guidebook and started writing, and finishing as the elder feminine Styracosaurus concluded, "And finally, the fifth Star is held captive by one of the cruel rulers of the Triceratops Cove. Please, young one, try your best if you are to succeed and progress further."

Yoshi nodded. Putting away his guidebook into his small red pad on his back, the green Yoshisaurus stood up and told Strocky, "You can count on me, ma'am. I'll be back after I require the fifth star!" With that, he hopped over her and started to run towards the western direction.

Strocky smiled, though moaned a bit due to her injuries. "Be careful, young one..." She tried to shout to Yoshi, but let out a wheeze and resumed wailing in pain, her wails echoing through the dark, deep caverns of the Triceratops Cove.


	38. Yoshi VS the fourhorned Ceratopsid

Yoshi ran down the dark, narrow path. Surrounding him on both sides were dark, blue-colored walls. The green, courageous Yoshisaurus was determined to get all of the five stars he was told about by Strocky, the injured but kind female Styracosaurus. Not taking a glance back, Yoshi continued running, until he turned left and started going downwards. He then stopped in front of a medium-sized podium, a bright, yellow Star rotating on top of it.

Yoshi's eyes glittered and sparkled as he stared straight ay the Star. He reached out his right arm, attempting to touch the smoothness of the bright object, until he was suddenly tackled into the right wall by a strong, brute force. Moaning, Yoshi fell on the ground, but he then got up, to see what knocked him down - a red, four-horned ceratopsid. The strange horned dinosaur bellowed, and it started to charge up, ramming towards Yoshi. Yoshi rolled out of the way, getting up and watching the horned ceratopsid crash into the wall. It bellowed, moving about as it tried to get two of its sharp, long horns out of the wall, and then it turned around. It growled, spotting Yoshi and blowing steam from its nostrils.

Yoshi gulped, and he prepared to jump as the horned ceratopsid started charging towards him. Yoshi jumped right as the horns came into contact with his nose, and he landed on the face of the horned ceratopsid. Yoshi grabbed a hold of the two horns on the frill of the four-horned ceratopsid, holding tightly as the beast shook its head furiously. Yoshi closed his eyes, and then he kicked his right leg into the horned ceratopsid's right eye, causing it to wail in pain. The injured ceratopsid started to run around in circles, making Yoshi a bit sick, but he managed to stomach it down and hung on tightly to the horns. The now-more-furious ceratopsid then bellowed angrily, and rammed into the wall, causing Yoshi to scream in pain as his back slammed against the wall. The ceratopsid repeated this several times, until Yoshi kicked his left leg into the left eye. The four-horned ceratopsid dinosaur wailed even more, and it repeatedly rammed into the wall, damaging its face and its horns. Yoshi, though, was receiving more pain - he felt his back cringe weaker and weaker as he got slammed into the wall. The green Yoshisaurus got tired of this, and he wouldn't let it continue. Hopping off the blind ceratopsid, Yoshi ran towards the podium and jumped up, climbing up to grab the Star.

Placing the shining object away and sighing of relief, Yoshi turned around to face the blind-less ceratopsid, who continued to ram into the wall. Yoshi hopped off the podium, and he ran towards the ceratopsid. He grabbed several, green dotted eggs from his small red pad and started to toss them at the injured ceratopsid, which bellowed in agony as the eggs hit one at a time. As Yoshi got closer and the eggs dealt more damage, eventually, the horned ceratopsid finally collapsed on its feet, and fell to the ground. Yoshi stopped tossing eggs, and placing the remaining eggs he had in his small pad, he approached the heavily injured ceratopsid. The ceratopsid let out a death wail, before its head fell, its last breath coming out of its nostrils.

Yoshi frowned, feeling sorry for the injured, though brutal, horned dinosaur. He then remembered about the other Stars within the Triceratops Cove, and he sneaked past the lifeless body of the four-horned ceratopsid dinosaur, before running off upwards to the right, going back the path he came from. Now that he managed to get a Star, Yoshi only had to receive the four remaining ones to proceed on his perilous adventure to rescue Peppy Ankylosaurus, his best and most trustworthy friend.


	39. Yoshi Races Against Speccy

Yoshi ran down the dark, damp path westwards. He then stopped in front of him, to notice a dead end. Cursing under his breath, Yoshi turned around to his right, to see a yellow-orange, small Styracosaurus looking at him. Yoshi screamed and fell down, crawling back.

The yellow-orange Styracosaurus laughed, standing on its two hind legs. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare ya, partner!" He reached out to Yoshi. "The name's Speccy! I'm the fastest there is in the Triceratops Cove!" He winked. "And I heard that you're looking for the five stars scattered around here, am I right?"

Yoshi nodded, getting up to his feet. "Yeah...how did you know?" He curiously asked, putting his right palm on his chin.

Speccy laughed, and he then pulled back his right arm, grabbing a bright, golden Star from his back. "I just happen to have one. You see, I've been waiting for someone to challenge me, but all of the ceratopsids who live in this unpleasant stink-hole don't even pose a challenge to me. I need someone who can actually give me a run for my luck." He nudged Yoshi by the shoulder. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Yoshi chuckled nervously, nodding a bit in agreement. "Ehhh...yeah..." He shook his head, and then smiled, asking, "How about we have a race to see who gets to keep the star? Is it a deal?"

Speccy cheered, pounding his chest proudly. "WOOO!!!! You bet your sweet buck that we can have a race! When I say ready, then go, okay?" He asked, getting into racing position.

Yoshi nodded, grinning as he also gotten into position. A few seconds passed, before Speccy shouted, "Ready...GO!!!"

The yellow-orange Styracosaurus started to run as fast as he could as he got a quick head start. Yoshi swiftly followed behind, catching up with the speedy ceratopsid. Speccy glanced briefly behind to see Yoshi, and smirked. He ran down on the right, going on his two hind legs before finally charging downwards on all of his four legs. Yoshi gasped, and without hesitation, he fell on his stomach and started sliding, taking the pain he received while sliding downwards the right.

Speccy jumped over a boulder in the oath, continuing to run. Yoshi got up to his two feet and jumped over the boulder, though he tripped and started tumbling down the path, moaning in pain as he got up and tried to keep his pace. He then turned to the left and jumped up, fluttering and climbing up the ridge above. He got up, and started running upwards, turning left and glancing to his right as he saw Speccy jump over a small stream of water and head down to the right spiral. Yoshi then looked straight, and jumped over the small boulders in the way, heading down to the right and started sliding down on his stomach again as he went downwards the spiral, before he fell off the ridge and landed on top of Speccy. Moaning for a few moments, Yoshi got up, shook his head, and proceeded to run again. Speccy also got up, and he charged up his feet, before running again.

Yoshi didn't glance back this time - he kept running forward, grabbing the edge and swinging to the right, heading downwards. He then tripped again on a small pebble and started to tumble down the path, getting bruised by the small rocks on the rather smooth path. Yoshi gets back on his feet and starts to flutter up, fluttering over the small, bottomless creak below. Yoshi then turned right, and ran as fast as he could. Wiping his forehead with his hand, Yoshi started to sweat as he breathed heavily, the running starting to exhaust him. Luckily, Yoshi spotted the finish line (a pair of rocks lined up together in the back formed to the word "Finish"), and jumped over, landing on his body. Exhausted, Yoshi let out a sigh of relief as he turned around and sat down on his bottom, watching an even more exhausted, and slightly depressed, Speccy pass through and run up to Yoshi.

"Huff...puff...gasp..." Speccy was for a loss of words, "Huff...I can't...believe...I finally got a worthy challenger...who...actually managed to...beat...me..." He collapsed on the damp ground.

Yoshi smiled, before he, too, collapsed on the damp ground, sighing as he took the time to recover his stamina.


	40. Yoshi Against the Dino Rhino Herd

Yoshizilla: I would just like to take a moment to say that I'm happy and proud that _Yoshi's First Adventure_, my first true fanfic, has finally reached the fourty-chapter mark. Sure, it's nothing compared to huge marks like the one hundred-chapter-mark or the two hundred-chapter-mark, but do consider that this is indeed my earliest fanfic, and albeit, my longest running fanfic to date. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the following chapter, as Yoshi continues traveling through the damp and mysterious caverns of the Triceratops Cove!!!!!

-----------

After recovering his stamina from the race with Speccy and saying goodbye to the speedy Styracosaurus, Yoshi got up from the soft, damp ground and headed upwards the left path, determined to go through the Triceratops Cove and retrieve the three remaining stars. It was then that Yoshi noticed a creak in the far end of the wall, seeing the light from the outside shining down on the soft, damp ground. Knowing that the third star could possibly be outside of the small creak, Yoshi squeezed through, and fell on the soft, green grass. Getting up to his feet, Yoshi looked around him.

The entire outside was actually secluded within the mountains of the Triceratops Cove. The soft green grass was surrounding the small, puddle of water, going down as deep as fifteen feet. Yoshi could spot the third star, shining brightly within the center of the puddle. Yoshi approached the small puddle, and pondered how he could get into the puddle. Yoshi then snapped his fingers, and he jumped into the puddle, swimming downwards. He then grabbed the third star with his long tongue, held it firmly in his mouth, and swam back up. After crawling out of the puddle, Yoshi spat out the third star. He smiled, and placed the star away in his small, red pad.

Yoshi grinned, chuckling. "Heh! That was easy! Now only two more stars to go and-"

It was then that the green, heroic Yoshisaurus heard a loud rumble within the Earth, and much to his horror, he turned around to see the small creak for which he exited out of destroyed. Gasping, Yoshi quickly thought how he could manage to escape, when suddenly, a herd of five small, green, Triceratops-like dino rhinos hopped out of the puddle and started running towards Yoshi. Backing up a bit, Yoshi then figured out that he should defeat all of the dino rhinos. Without taking hesitation, Yoshi got into a fighting position, and jumped up into the air, going over the charging dino rhinos. As Yoshi landed down, much to his dismay, the dino rhinos turned around and started to fire out small balls of flames towards Yoshi.

Yoshi jumped over the two fireballs, getting hit by the third fireball and running around screaming as the fire burned him. The then jumped into the puddle, extinguishing the burning flames, and grabbed the two remaining fireballs. Eating them up, Yoshi felt the flames burning through his stomach, and sighed of relief a few seconds later. The three dino rhinos started to charge towards Yoshi, while the other two fired out more fireballs. Yoshi grabbed one of the incoming fireballs, and then jumped up into the air, avoiding the other. He then fluttered towards one of the charging dino rhinos and started to flutter kick it, causing it to pass out on the ground. Yoshi then released the fireball he with held in his mouth at the other dino rhino, setting it aflame and watching as it also passed out. The last charging dino rhino shook its head in disbelief, and it started to shoot out fireballs at Yoshi.

Yoshi looked to both of his sides. The dino rhino on his right was charging fireballs towards him, and the other two dino rhinos were firing more fireballs on Yoshi's left. Yoshi jumped over the incoming fireballs from the left and then grabbed one of the two dino rhinos with his tongue, eventually swallowing the horned Ceratopsid dinosaur. Licking his lips, Yoshi then whacked the other dino rhino with his tail, knocking it down unconscious. Yoshi then glared at the remaining dino rhino across him - the ceratopsid dinosaur stopped firing fireballs and was charging towards Yoshi. Yoshi grabbed the remaining dino rhino by the tongue, and swallowed it down, sighing of relief as he digested the ceratopsid dinosaur and dusted himself. He then looked towards the western corner, the Earth shaking abruptly and then an explosion occurring in the western corner of the mountain, a hole formed from the explosion.

Yoshi was in shock. After defeating all of the five dino rhinos, Yoshi then realized that the hole was formed after beating the ceratopsid dinosaurs. Grinning victoriously and with the third star safely in his hold, Yoshi ran towards the western corner and went right into the dark hole, determined to get the remaining two stars.


	41. The Wide Canyon of Triceratops Cove

Yoshi walked cautiously down the dark, damp path as he felt the coldness within the cavern made him shiver. The green Yoshisaurus, having three of the five stars, was on the prowl for the remaining two stars, and he carefully trekked through the inside of the Triceratops Cove. Yoshi didn't know whether he would encounter more ceratopsids, or something else.

_Hfsba ujgdv hstcfvz hjhga vadcx jejk..._

Yoshi gasped, and he turned around, wondering where the strange voice was coming from. He breathed nervously, and as he started again, he continued to hear the strange voice.

_Hygds hjcxujm iuugvs Cgwtbd uibjd..._

Yoshi suddenly stopped in his tracks. He saw a wide canyon in front of him, a broken wooden bridge jetting out from the other side. Yoshi looked down the deep canyon, the darkness filling in the deep pit. Yoshi gulped, and he looked up, pondering how he would reach the other side. Taking a few steps back, Yoshi closed his eyes, and he then grabbed a green spotted egg from his pad, throwing it into the canyon. Yoshi then opened his eyes, walked forward again and looked down the canyon, to see the egg hurtling downwards into the darkness. Yoshi started to sweat nervously, as he could still hear the egg spinning around. After a few more minutes, the noise stopped.

Yoshi turned around to lance back at the path he took to reach the cliff. Yoshi looked back at the wide canyon, and he started to think to himself, sitting down on the dark, damp path. How would the green Yoshisaurus manage to reach the other side?

It was then that Yoshi's eyes opened, the green Yoshisaurus glancing at a small, purple-and-yellow colored Avaceratops, which stood a few feet next to Yoshi on his right side. It was then revealed that the strange ceratopsid was revealed to be the strange voice who continued to mutter...

_Vtighw jbjyfc Wegvdja juhfjd Ignoakfjgp..._

Much to Yoshi's surprise, after the strange words were muttered by the Avaceratops, several sharp-pointed rocks from the ceiling fell down, and they stopped in midair, being in conjunction with the cliff that the two dinosaurs were on. It was then that a strange essence of wind blew, and that a bright, purple-coated aura surrounded the sharp pointed rocks, forming a path from the cliff to the broken wooden bridge.

The Avaceratops bellowed, and it rushed onwards through the newly formed aura path, heading onto the other side and then charging through the darkness. Yoshi got up to his feet, and taking one last look back behind him, the green Yoshisaurus started to run forwards on the newly formed aura path, still sweating nervously as he peeked down at the darkness-filled pit within the wide canyon. After reaching the other side of the wide canyon, and getting off the broken wooden bridge and back onto the dark, damp path, Yoshi let out a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead with his right hand. He then took a quick breather, and headed straight into the darkness that lied ahead of him in his path. Turning left after going into the darkness, Yoshi could hear the footsteps of the charging Avaceratops in front of him...


	42. Battle with a Centrosaurus, Fourth Star

Yoshi felt the coldness of the Triceratops Cove cavern getting to him, his skin turning to a pale green color. As Yoshi jumped over several small fallen rocks and turned to the left, Yoshi stopped, to see a family of Anchiceratops drinking water from a small river stream jetting out of the blue, hard wall. Yoshi slowly sneaked quietly past the Anchiceratops family and then got on his body crawling towards the water. Sipping a bit of the cool, tasty water with his long red tongue, Yoshi got up and let out a sigh of relief, before turning around and headed back into the darkness of the cavern.

As Yoshi trekked on, he felt the ground starting to get mushy. It was then that Yoshi fell into the ground, his lower part of his body stuck within the damp, mushy ground. Yoshi growled as he struggled to get out, and after he did, the green Yoshisaurus tumbled downwards the path, hitting into a large, heavy rock. Yoshi moaned in pain and got up, rubbing his head and shaking it afterwards, to look at the large, heavy rock in his way. Yoshi groaned, but he then heard the footsteps of a charging ceratopsid coming from behind. Yoshi then ducked to the right and watched as a large male Chasmosaurus rammed its head through the large, heavy rock, breaking it into pieces of rock and running down the path.

Yoshi smiled, and he started going down the path again, following the Chasmosaurus. Yoshi, however, was then caught by surprise as he was attacked from the right side by an aggressive male Centrosaurus. Yoshi tumbled to the left side, falling on the ground in pain. He got up, only to be attacked by the Centrosaurus again, being hurled up into the air and his back stabbed by the facial horn of the Centrosaurus. As Yoshi fell down to the ground, twitching his body in pain, the Centrosaurus bellowed and it kicked Yoshi, causing the green Yoshisaurus to get up and defend himself.

Yoshi glanced to the left and right, and as the aggressive Centrosaurus charged towards him again, Yoshi jumped to the right, watching the ceratopsid crashing into the wall. It got its horns stuck out of the wall and turned around, bellowing angrily as it started to chase Yoshi down the path. Yoshi screamed, and he jumped up, fluttering as he watched the Centrosaurus charge ahead. Yoshi then fell back down and started to follow the Centrosaurus. He then grabbed the Centrosaurus by the tail and was pulling back. The Centrosaurus bellowed loudly in pain, trying to free itself. Yoshi closed his eyes, and he tugged as hard as he could as he started to slowly step a few feet back, forcing the Centrosaurus to back up. The Centrosaurus started to aggressively shake its head, and then it thrusted forward, right as Yoshi released his grip on the tail. The Centrosaurus went ramming into the wall, moaning as it fell unconscious on all four of its legs, its heavy body plopping to the damp, mushy ground.

Yoshi sighed of relief, and dusting himself off as he approached the unconscious Centrosaurus, he was shocked to see that there was a golden aura surrounding the ceratopsid, and it was finally revealed to be the fourth star. Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief, and he grabbed the bright, golden star with his long red tongue, taking it out of his mouth and placing it away in his small,red pad.

_Only one more star to find, and then I can finally leave the Triceratops Cove and continue on my quest,_ Yoshi thought to himself as he jumped over the unconscious Centrosaurus and headed to the right, going downwards the damp, mushy path.


	43. Surprises in the Triceratops Cove

Yoshi panted as he ran as fast as he could down the dark cavern. He wondered how long it would be before he finally received the fifth and final star, before he could confront the lord of the Triceratops Cove and progress further on his epic adventure. The green Yoshisaurus headed to the right and jumped over a couple of broken rocks, before he turned to the next corner and peeked his head, to see a family of Triceratops feeding on the soft, green grass that was growing on the damp, moldy ground. Yoshi entered cautiously, not wanting to disturb the silence of the cavern. He then tripped over a small pedal, and landed face first on the ground, getting up to see all of the Triceratops looking at him.

Yoshi shook his head, and turned around to see the Triceratops getting in a defensive position. Yoshi got up and waved his hands in the air, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no! I'm not an enemy! I'm just trying to get the fifth star!"

The Triceratops all bellowed out angrily at Yoshi, their front legs charging up as they reared their horned heads at the green Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi let out a sigh, and he turned around, leaving the defensive family of Triceratops. He noticed another creak in the hard, blue wall, and he squeezed through it, too see a wide, open plain ahead of him. Yoshi stretched his arms, and he then started running down the western direction. He then froze in his tracks as he heard snarling coming from the shadows of the coniferous trees. Suddenly, right at the moment, several raptors jumped out and started running towards Yoshi, their sharp claws ready to slash at the green Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi jumped up in the air, and looked down briefly to see the three raptors bump into each other. Yoshi then started to use his flutter kicks down on the raptors, pinning them to the ground. One of the raptors got up and slashes at Yoshi's belly, leaving a bloody scar there. Yoshi moaned in pain as he held his stomach, but he managed to shake it off and jump kick at the raptor, knocking it to the ground. Yoshi let out a sigh, and he reached his small red pad, getting out his small, red, and very handy guidebook, as well as a berry. Eating a berry and flickering through the pages, Yoshi stopped at a page to see the page with the attacking raptors on it.

"Dinoslashers," Read Yoshi as he looked curiously at the page, "Three feet tall and five feet long, these green colored, red-stripped raptors will slash their prey before eventually feasting on them. They are found all over Dinosaur Land." Yoshi cautiously looked at the unconscious Dinoslashers, and then started running down the grassy plains, leaving behind the ferocious attackers.

A few minutes later, Yoshi entered into a cavern, much to his surprise, to see that he was back inside the gigantic, damp Triceratops Cove. Yoshi quickly glanced to his left and right, and trusting his instincts, headed to the left, preparing himself for what may lie ahead in the deep, dark, and damp cavern...


	44. Yoshi Receives the Fifth Star!

Yoshi continued running as fast as he could. He wondered how long it would be before he finally retrieved the fifth star and was able to help the wounded female Styracosaurus get back on her feet. Yoshi was also determined to finally leave the dreaded Triceratops Cove, but after having a run in with a ferocious, aggressive Triceratops, he figured that it would take a while. After running and running, Yoshi felt the need to rest, but still, he pressed on, as if he was to complete this task.

Turning left, Yoshi spotted a blocked door, and he approached the blocked door. As he knocked on it, he heard a rumble from behind, and screamed as he started to run away in the opposite direction. The blocked door was then knocked down by a gigantic herd of Torosaurus, bellowing loudly as they pushed each other into the hard, blue walls of the dark and damp cavern within Triceratops Cove. Yoshi turned to the right, going back up the path he had took after reentering the cavern. Yoshi then bumped into a giant rock, but he shook his head and went to the side and continued going straight, immediately turning left and jumping over the empty pit below him. The charging herd of Torosaurus screamed as they all fell down the seemingly bottomless pit.

Yoshi turned around to see this, and he let out a sigh of relief. Turning back to his direction, the green Yoshisaurus marched forwards, knowing that he would have to go the other way. Yoshi could feel the small streams of water passing on the damp, mushy ground. He shuddered as he felt his feet get wet with every step he took. Yoshi turned to the right, and after turning a few more times and heading upwards the cavern, Yoshi spotted a golden shine far in the back of the dark cavern. Yoshi ran towards this, and he pondered what the golden shining was as he got closer and closer.

_Wherever the shining is coming from, it better be worth it once I find out what it is_, Yoshi thought to himself as he turned around to the left corner and spotted a golden, shining star lying right on the ground. Yoshi's jaw dropped, and he ran over to the star, looking at it.

"Well, what do you know!" Yoshi exclaimed, chuckling as he picked up the fifth and final star, placing it away in his small red pad and rubbing his hands together. "Great! Now I got all of the stars, and now I can help that poor, wounded Styracosaurus!" He turned around and started to leave, when the cavern started to shake, causing Yoshi to fall on his bottom. "Ack!"

A huge, angry bellow was heard, followed by a low, gruff male voice, "WHO DARES TO STEAL MY PRIZED POSSESSION!?"

Yoshi gulped, sweating nervously. "Ulp...I have a bad feeling about this..." He worriedly muttered to himself, before he got back up to his feet and turned by the left corner, running down the cavern and planning to return to the wounded, feminine Styracosaurus.


	45. Peril in the Triceratops Cove!

Strocky, the wounded, feminine Styracosaurus, wailed in pain once more as she awaited Yoshi. She then could hear the footsteps of the green Yoshisaurus, and bellowed loudly greeting Yoshi as he approached.

Yoshi smiled, putting his hands behind his back. "Hey Strocky, guess what I have..." He took out the five, golden Stars, holding them high above his hands.

Strocky cheered. "Oh, thank you, young green Yoshisaurus! You have kept your promise!" She sighed of relief as Yoshi placed the stars around her, and he watched as the stars used their mythical magic to cure the wounded Styracosaurus. Getting up to her feet, Strocky licked Yoshi and thanked, "You are indeed a true hero, young one. You have proved to be heroic indeed."

Yoshi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Awww shucks, it was nothing," He admitted, blushing a tiny bit, before he felt the ground shaking, the walls stating to release small boulders down on the damp, mushy ground.

Strocky gasped, and she looked at Yoshi. "Oh no! It seems that you have angered the ruler of the Triceratops Cove! You have to go to safety!" She told him, before chucking Yoshi into the air with her horns and got into position as Yoshi landed safely on her back. "Hold on tight, green one. I'm taking ourselves to safety!" The female Styracosaurus bellowed, and full with energy, she turned to her left and rammed into the wall, running forwards and then turning to her right, bursting through the hard, cold walls and heading downwards the path.

Yoshi gulped as he held tightly to Strocky, hearing the loud and angry bellows of the monstrous ceratopsid lord of the gigantic cavern. Yoshi then grabbed Strocky by the horns and held tightly as the friendly female Styracosaurus turned right and jumped over several broken pieces of rocks that collapsed from the walls and the ceiling. Yoshi could feel the entire cavern shake with every rumble that occurred, the damp, mushy ground sometimes causing Strocky to get stuck in for a few brief seconds.

It was then that Strocky jumped upwards into the air, jumping through a deep, bottomless pit bellow and safely landing on the other side, heading down the right curve and going under a stone-made arch, running through a large, mining area. Several of the working ceratopsids, including Triceratops. Yoshi ducked under the tall, rock-made structures as Strocky steered to the left and right several times, before jumping over a tall, fallen rock-made structure and turned left, heading under another stone arch and back upwards the narrow path.

Strocky started to feel worried as the angry bellows of the Triceratops Cove lord became louder and angrier, the rumbles getting stronger and stronger as several collapsing boulders from the hard, cold walls and the ceiling collided with the female Styracosaurus's tough body. Unfortunately, accidentally crashing into a tall, sharp pointed rock in front of her, Strocky went tumbling down the path, heading downwards while Yoshi was plunged upwards, going through the hard, cold ceiling and screaming as he closed his eyes.

The green Yoshisaurus could feel the pain of the hard rocks pushing against his soft body, but Yoshi was determined to make it through the cavern. He also wondered what became of Strocky, who moaned in pain and was stuck within the western end of the hard, cold wall. Yoshi then pushed through the damp, mushy ground of the other floor of the gigantic, wet, and dark cavern, and Yoshi then fell on the ground, moaning and getting up. Shaking his head, Yoshi could hear loud footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Yoshi turned around, and much to his horror, a GIGANTIC herd of Triceratops, Torosaurus, Styracosaurus, Avaceratops, Centrosaurus, Chasmosaurus, and every other horned ceratopsid imaginable came running down the path from the other end of the cavern. Yoshi screamed and turned around, running carefully as he was now in between the gigantic herd of thrashing and panicking ceratopsids, the rumbles and the angry bellows of the ferocious lord of the Triceratops Cove becoming a much more powerful emphasis.


	46. Surviving the Ceratopsid Herd! Run, Run!

Yoshi panted as he managed to fit in with the massive, panicking herd of ceratopsids. Turning to the left and jumping over a small canvas, Yoshi tripped over a small pebble and quickly got back up as he was kicked by a random Centrosaurus. Yoshi growled, and he felt sweat coming down his head as the herd of ceratopsids pushed amongst each other. Yoshi then screamed as a Triceratops rammed into the other Torosaurus, causing Yoshi to get squished in between. After the Torosaurus pushed off the Triceratops, Yoshi got back into his regular shape and took a big gasp for air, shaking his head and sighing as he ran through the damp, mushy ground.

The herd of ceratopsids then all turned to the left, and then headed to the right, going downhill. Yoshi managed to pick up a little more speed and run forwards some of the Styracosauruses. Yoshi quickly glanced behind to see an aggressive Centrosaurus rear its head at Yoshi, chucking the green Yoshisaurus upwards into the air with its powerful horns. Yoshi then landed back towards the ground, fluttering to make his landing safer as he landed on the back of a yellow. medium-sized Pentaceratops. Yoshi looked to his left and right, slowly crawling towards the front of the Pentaceratops as the gigantic herd of ceratopsids turned to the right and jumped over the large cavern. Yoshi screamed and dug his fingers into the host Pentaceratops's back, causing it to bellow in pain and ram into the western side of the hard, cold wall, causing Yoshi to lose his grip and fall back down to the ground.

Yoshi moaned and rubbed his head, before being kicked by the front right leg of a Torosaurus. Yoshi screamed and was sent soaring onto the face of a red Triceratops, screaming as it rapidly shook its head and tried to et Yoshi off. Yoshi screamed, and he hung on tightly to the Triceratops's horns, gasping as he shifted his body to the left as the herd turned to the right. Yoshi then glanced to the front to see that the herd was heading upwards, and as they turned right, the red Triceratops shook its head again, when suddenly the entire cavern shook, causing all of the ceratopsids to collide, crash into, and collapsed into the walls, the ground, and each other.

Yoshi released his grip on the red Triceratops's horns, and went crashing into the ceiling, falling back down and landing hard on the damp, mushy ground. He moaned and got up, holding his stomach in pain, and he looked up, to see all of the ceratopsids moaning in pain as they laid on top of one another. Yoshi chuckled, before he felt the cavern shake again, and started to run down the path, turning right and jumping out of the way of several sharp-pointed rocks jetting out of the damp, mushy ground. The green Yoshisaurus jumped over a long pit and fluttered as much as he could, before he made it to the other side and started running again, turning left but jumping upwards onto the ridge jetting out of the wall, leading upwards the cavern.

Yoshi ran up all the way on the ridge, and turned around and jumped, grabbing the edge of another ridge jetting out of the wall. Yoshi discovered that this was the possible way to the exit of the Triceratops Cove, and he repeated running down the ridge and jumping upwards onto another ridge, until after fifteen minutes, the tired green Yoshisaurus finally reached the final ridge and crawled on his stomach towards the end, completely exhausted from all of the running. Yoshi collapsed on the damp, mushy ground, and took in a few breathers as he tried to catch his breath. Much to his surprise, he looked up to see that there was a dark entrance in front of him, and getting up and being determined, Yoshi walked cautiously into the dark entrance, awaiting what lied for him within...


	47. The Search for the 2 Triceratops Skulls!

_Darkness. Everywhere. Surrounding you at every corner imaginable. In front of you as you run, following as you run. Nowhere to hide from it, because it is the darkness..._

Yoshi felt nervous as he ran down the damp, mushy path, unable to see clear due to the Triceratops Cove's darkness. The green Yoshisaurus wasn't sure whether he would manage to make it back or through, so he kept telling himself to push forward as he ran. Turning left, Yoshi noticed that he started to head upward. He figured that the cruel ruler of the ceratopsid-inhabited cavern was waiting for him there, and Yoshi knew that he would have to go through the Triceratops Cove and its cruel leader to continue his adventure to rescue his best friend from the clutches of King Morton Senior Koopa.

Yoshi continued running upwards, until he stopped at a set or large rocks. Yoshi thought to himself, and then jumped up in the air, fluttering upwards and then going over the large rocks. He smirked, and turned around and started running up again. Yoshi could feel the coldness of the dark cavern getting to him, and he shivered as the cold started to freeze his body. Yoshi then stopped in front of a ledge, and he jumped up, grabbing the edge and climbing up the ledge. Yoshi glanced back to see the path he had run up to reach the ledge, and turned around and headed straight, turning right and going upwards once more.

After a few minutes of running and jumping over sharp-pointed rocks jagged from underneath the damp and mushy ground, Yoshi came across a dead end at a wall, noticing some scribbles on the cold, hard wall. Yoshi squinted, and he carefully read what the scribbles said, which was written in ceratopsid:

"Those who dare to reach the top of the Triceratops Cove and challenge the ruler must collect the two dark bluish Triceratops skulls and place them upon the podiums on both sides of this scribble."

Yoshi then looked up and turned to his left and right, to see each of the two podiums on the left and the right sides of the scribble. Scratching his head, Yoshi mumbled to himself, wondering where he could get the two dark bluish Triceratops skulls.

"Hmmm...this seems like a tough pickle," Yoshi mumbled, "Where can I find the two Triceratops skull-" He was caught by surprise when the ground suddenly started to shake, and the walls rumbled, the area where the scribbles were suddenly turned around, stopping horizontally.

Yoshi gasped as he approached the wall, and then carefully squeezed through the walls and managed to make it onto the other side. Much to his surprise, the entire area was down several feet from where he was. Yoshi noticed a ladder, and he started to climb down it, going slowly but cautiously. Yoshi then reached the bottom and let go of the ladder, turning around to see several Centrosauruses moving small, hard, gray-brownish boulders down the damp, mushy ground. Yoshi snuck quietly to the right, glancing back to see the boulder-moving Centrosauruses going into a dark entrance in the northern wall. Yoshi then realized that the two required Triceratops skulls could be located here, and he took that to mind as he then started to run down the southern direction, jumping down from the ledge and turning right, heading eastwards down the damp, mushy path, several different ceratopsids watching him.


	48. Under the Underground Water Reserve

Yoshi approached a crate box in front of him. He picked it up, and he felt the heavy weight crush his back. Yoshi gritted his teeth, and he moved slowly down to the right, looking up and seeing a few crater boxes lying on the ground. Yoshi then thought why the crate boxes were like this, and he then got an idea. He placed the crater box he was holding in the empty space, and wiped his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. The cavern then shook and a hole was formed in the wall ahead of him. Yoshi stood where he was for a few brief seconds, and then went forward into the newly formed hole, determined.

Yoshi noticed that he started to head downhill as he ran further and further into the wall. Yoshi glanced to both his left and right, to notice the scribbles and drawings of ceratopsids marked on the walls. As he turned right, Yoshi stopped, to see a gigantic, underground water reserve ahead him, brightly sparkling. Yoshi took a quick breather, and he then jumped into the water, making a big splash.

The green Yoshisaurus dive under the clean, light-blue water, and he squinted, not wanting water in his eyes. Yoshi swam as fast as he could, cleverly holding his breath within. As Yoshi got closer and closer to the bottom of the gigantic water reserve, Yoshi spotted a few air bubbles nearby. Yoshi opened his mouth and released his long red tongue at one of the air bubbles, grabbed it, and sighed of relief as he breathed within the air bubble that surrounded his head. As he floated in the water, he looked around him to see what it looked like.

Glancing beyond the air bubbles, much to his surprise, Yoshi spotted one of the two dark blue Triceratops skulls. He swam towards it, but was then whacked by the tail of a giant, red-purple electric eel. Yoshi screamed as he was plunged back a few feet, before he swam towards the giant electric eel. The giant electric eel bellowed loudly and shot electric bolts at Yoshi, electrocuting the green Yoshisaurus. As Yoshi fell down to the ground on his body, paralyzed from the shock, The giant electric eel swam towards the wall and dug into it, bellowing as it disappeared into the newly formed crater within the wall.

Yoshi opened his eyes, and took a quick breather. He got up, and noticed the newly formed hole in the wall at the far end of the water reserve from him. Yoshi growled, and he started to swim towards the hole, determined to get the Triceratops skull required to access the possible way to the cruel ruler of the Triceratops Cove. Yoshi eventually made it into the hole, and he slowly turned right as he swam. He looked down to see small, red electric eels squealing for food as he swam, and Yoshi then bumped into the wall. He shook his head, and looked up, to see that the giant electric eel went upwards. Yoshi gulped, and he grabbed the wall, climbing up rather that swimming up, to save up his energy for a possible fight...


	49. Yoshi Gets the Skulls! To The Leader!

Yoshi poked his head up from the hole. He looked around, to see the bubbles coming up from all sides around him, the gigantic purple electric eel sleeping nearby. Yoshi swam out of the hole and slowly swam towards the eel. Yoshi eyed the precious, dark bluish Triceratops skull on top of the snoozing eel, and he slowly reached out his right arm, towards the skull. The eel then opened its eyes, and bellowed angrily as it got up and whacked Yoshi away with its powerful gigantic tail. Yoshi yelped, and he started to swim away, being chased by the gigantic, enraged electric eel.

Yoshi turned to the left, swimming downwards as he was gasping nervously. He glanced behind him, to see the gigantic electric eel burst through the right wall, angrily bellowing as the dark bluish Triceratops skull was held within its far right tooth. Yoshi went under the wall, and started to swim fast, when he squealed in pain as he received a small electrical bolt from the enraged electric eel. Yoshi then started swimming upwards, clinging onto the hard wall as the electric eel swam fast upwards. Yoshi then let go of the wall, and he grabbed the tail of the monstrous eel, holding tightly as he went up at a fast velocity. He then yelped as he was lunged over the curve and was sent breaking through the wall. Yoshi then slowly started to climb through the electric eel's scaly body, going very slowly by feet as he approached the upper body.

The gigantic, purple, enraged electric eel started to swim around the water reserve within the cavern of the Triceratops Cove, knocking out the other water-dwelling creatures swimming around. Yoshi got closer to the head, and he then rammed hard onto the top of the eel's head, causing it to wail in pain and have its mouth exposed. Yoshi then grabbed the dark bluish Triceratops skull with his long, red tongue, and he then pulled it into his mouth. He let go of the grip he had on the gigantic electric eel, and started to swim upwards. He then jumped out of the water reserve, and popped the dark bluish Triceratops skull out of his mouth. Yoshi sighed of relief as he turned around and watched the ferocious electric eel angrily bellow, before going back deep into its home within the gigantic water reserve. Yoshi wiped his forehead, then placed away the Triceratops skull in his small, red pad and then ran back the pat he previously took, to find the next dark bluish Triceratops skull required to continue his epic adventure.

Yoshi noticed that the working ceratopsids were watching Yoshi closely as he ran through the mining area. He then bumped into a crate, and fell to the ground, moaning a bit in pain and getting up, to have a male, orange Chasmosaurus staring straight to his face.

Yoshi gulped, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehe, nice temperature it is here, right?" He asked nervously, stepping a few feet back.

The Chasmosaurus bellowed loudly, and he rammed his hard horns into Yoshi's body, chucking the plucky green Yoshisaurus upwards. Yoshi screamed as he felt the pain of the horns in his gut, coming back hard down to the ground. He was then rammed by the nose horn of the Chasmosaurus, being rolled over towards several crates. Yoshi crashed into the crates, and he got up, holding his head in pain. Shaking his head, Yoshi gasped as he jumped above the charging Chasmosaurus and turned around, to see the Chasmosaurus thrust through the hard, cold wall and continue ramming downwards through the wall.

Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, before he tripped on something. He got up and muttered angrily to himself, before he noticed that what he tripped on was the second dark bluish Triceratops skull! Gasping, Yoshi picked up the skull and placed it away in his small, red pad. Smiling,Yoshi noticed the stairs and ran upwards on it, heading out of the mining area and running through the chasm between the walls, turning around and facing the horizontal turned walls. Yoshi closed his eyes, muttered some strange words and took out both of the two, dark bluish Triceratops skulls (holding each one in his left and right hand), opening his eyes as he watched the walls turn back around vertically. Yoshi then placed each of the dark bluish Triceratops skull into the podium, and the ground shook.

Yoshi took a step back as he watched the blue, damp, mushy ground he was standing on opened up and a black, red-stripped cannon suddenly rose up, aiming upwards at the ceiling. Yoshi rubbed his chin, and he snapped his fingers, jumping into the cannon. The cannon then fired, sending Yoshi going through the ceiling and heading upwards. Yoshi looked up, determined to make it out of the Triceratops Cove as he went through the ceiling one more time and started to flutter in midair, landing safely on the hard, cold blue floor. He looked around, and his jaw dropped in awe. The entire area he was in was much larger than the previous areas he had visited in the dark, damp caverns of the Triceratops Cove. He could then feel that the temperature within this section was hotter than the other sections, and he realized that this must be where the cruel leader was located. Yoshi got into fighting position as soon as he heard the ferocious, deep-toned voice that chuckled from the darkness.

_So you finally managed to make it... brave of you, boy. But, despite all of the trouble you went to get here..._

It was then that a gigantic, ferocious-appearing, dark bluish Triceratops the size of two regular Triceratops appeared from the left, its footsteps shaking the entire area. Yoshi kept his balance as he watched the gigantic Triceratops approach.

"...Can you be able to defeat me, the all great and powerful Lord Geznor, ruler of the Triceratops Cove?" The gigantic Triceratops asked, bellowing loudly, which caused Yoshi to cover his ears (if he had any ears) as the entire area shook, and then ramming into Yoshi, sending the green Yoshisaurus crashing into the hard cold wall at the far end of the area.


	50. Yoshi vs Lord Geznor Triceratops!

Yoshizilla: Fifty chapters. _Fifty chapters_, and it's been _two whole years_ since my first fanfic appeared on this site. Of course I mean _**Yoshi's First Adventure**_, what did you think I was going to say, _Yoshi Kart_? _Koops and Kooper_? Peh. Anyway, I have worked very hard to make this chapter, so bear with it and I hope that all you wonderful readers and viewers enjoy the big boss battle between our good hero Yoshi and the ferocious Lord Geznor Triceratops!

P.S.: Interesting fact for all you great viewers out there. Lord Geznor is named after a certain quadruple pack of grey Triceratops on a rotating platform, known as Reznor, who's a wonderful, non-Koopaling boss from _**Super Mario World**_. So keep that in mind that while Lord Geznor is not a _quadruple pack of grey Triceratops on a rotating platform_, he is indeed modeled on the Triceratops. So enjoy and comment if you like after the epic battle!

_------------_

_So you finally managed to make it... brave of you, boy. But, despite all of the trouble you went to get here..._

_It was then that a gigantic, ferocious-appearing, dark bluish Triceratops the size of two regular Triceratops appeared from the left, its footsteps shaking the entire area. Yoshi kept his balance as he watched the gigantic Triceratops approach._

_"...Can you be able to defeat me, the all great and powerful Lord Geznor, ruler of the Triceratops Cove?" The gigantic Triceratops asked, bellowing loudly, which caused Yoshi to cover his ears (if he had any ears) as the entire area shook, and then ramming into Yoshi, sending the green Yoshisaurus crashing into the hard cold wall at the far end of the area._

Yoshi moaned in pain as he fell down on the ground, getting up. He took a breather, but was then rammed into the hard, cold wall again by the hard facial horns of Lord Geznor. Yoshi then was plunged upwards, and as he fell back towards the ground, Lord Geznor turned around and whacked Yoshi across midair with his giant, powerful tail. As Yoshi plopped to the ground, he shook his head and growled, hiding inside his egg and rolling towards Lord Geznor. Lord Geznor broke the rolling egg with his nose horn, and Yoshi screamed as the nose horn went deep into his stomach. Lord Geznor then shook Yoshi around a bit on his nose horn, and then hurled Yoshi upwards, watching the green Yoshisaurus painfully crash into the ceiling.

Yoshi moaned weakly, and he fell all the way down to the floor. He got up, but he held his stomach with his right arm, feeling the pain he received from Lord Geznor. Lord Geznor bellowed angrily, and he tackled into Yoshi, sending him across the giant area. Yoshi shook his head, and he jumped up into the air and fluttered as Lord Geznor charged towards him again. Landing on the other side, Yoshi hid into his egg shield, getting his small,red guidebook from his small, red pad. As Yoshi quickly flickered through the pages to search for Lord Geznor's species, the Triceratops, Lord Geznor rammed into the egg shield once more, sending Yoshi soaring and crashing into the ceiling once more. The small,red guidebook fell out of Yoshi's right hand and fell down on the ground, being trampled by Lord Geznor's right front foot. Yoshi got his face off the hard ceiling, and he glanced down, gasping as he noticed that the small, red guidebook was crushed under Lord Geznor's powerful foot. Yoshi fumed, and he released his grip on the ceiling, falling downwards. Yoshi then dove straight for Lord Geznor, and started to do rapid flutter kicks at the gigantic, cruel Triceratops overlord of Triceratops Cove.

Lord Geznor flinched and bellowed in pain as he backed up towards the hard, cold wall, being dealt damage by Yoshi's powerful flutter kicks. Lord Geznor then bit both of Yoshi's legs, crushing them with his stone-like teeth. Yoshi screamed loudly, which nearly caused Lord Geznor to go deaf. Lord Geznor then released Yoshi's legs, and he chucked Yoshi upwards into the ceiling again. Yoshi, though, managed to flip upside down and kick his feet against the ceiling, diving down towards Lord Geznor and doing flutter kicks down on the gigantic Triceratops overlord's back. Lord Geznor wailed in pain, and he then turned around, steam coming out from his nostrils. Yoshi gulped, and he ran up to the wall, turning around to see Lord Geznor charging right towards him.

Yoshi ducked out of the way, and watched as Lord Geznor's crash into the wall caused a crack. Yoshi then got an idea, and he called out to Lord Geznor. Lord Geznor angrily bellowed, and he started to chase Yoshi around the gigantic, damp area. Yoshi then ran towards the crack in the wall, and waited for Lord Geznor. At the precise moment, Yoshi ducked out of the way, watching Lord Geznor crash into the crack in the wall. The crack got bigger, and Yoshi realized that only one more crash would be able to break the wall. Tossing a few, green-spotted eggs a Lord Geznor to catch the cruel Triceratops overlord's attention, Yoshi stuck out his long, red tongue at Lord Geznor, and started to run again. Lord Geznor fumed, and he gave chase after Yoshi. Yoshi took a breather and jumped over Lord Geznor, running towards the crack in the wall. Waiting for Lord Geznor, Yoshi closed his eyes as Lord Geznor bellowed and charged forwards at Yoshi. Yoshi could feel Lord Geznor's hot breath coming close to his face, and the green Yoshisaurus bended down, gong under Lord Geznor and swiftly getting back up from behind as Lord Geznor crashed into the crack in the wall, which caused the wall to collapse. Yoshi then gasped as he slowly approached Lord Geznor, who moaned in pain weakly, and then, started to slowly fade, a shining star being formed with all of his energy.

Yoshi ran over to the spot where his small, red guidebook was crushed, and he picked it up, frowning and shaking his head with sadness as he flickered through the damaged pages. Sighing, Yoshi placed away his damaged small, red guidebook into his small, red pad, and looked up, walking towards the fading body of the nearly lifeless Lord Geznor.

Lord Geznor opened his pale, red eyes, glancing at Yoshi. "Heh...you fought well, green Yoshisaurus, but your quest is not over yet...take the star that is made of all my energy, and proceed to..." He then wailed loudly as his body completely disappeared, all of his remaining energy forming into a new, golden, bright, shining star, which went towards Yoshi and spun around his head, before finally falling into his left hand.

Yoshi looked at the golden star in awe, and he smiled, looking up at the ceiling and doing a victory pose, holding the star proudly, before placing it away in his small, red pad. Yoshi then rubbed his chin, placing his right hand on his hip. "I defeated the cruel overlord, but now that I got this star, what do I do now?"

"Young green Yoshisaurus, you must head off to the neighboring Lethal Lava Volcanoes if you wish to continue your adventure," Suddenly stated a familiar, elderly feminine voice.

Yoshi gasped, and he turned around to, much of his shock and surprise, see Strocky the friendly Styracosaurus approaching him. "Strocky!? How did you get here!?" Yoshi exclaimed, running towards Strocky in awe.


	51. Next Area! The Lethal Lava Volcano!

Yoshizilla: Well, it's finally here... the start of my favorite part of the entire fanfic, the hot and fiery Lethal Lava Volcanoes, also more well known as simply Lethal Lava Volcano. It is here where Yoshi's determination to go through Dinosaur Land to save his best friend is truly tested, and he will have to brave the fiery enemies he will encounter in this burning area. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

------------

Yoshi and Strocky were walking towards the exit of the Triceratops Cove, which in turn led to the secret entrance to the neighboring Lethal Lava Volcano. Both of the two different dinosaurs could tell that they were getting close, as the dark, blue-colored cold walls that marked the Triceratops over were giving way to the hot, lighter, red-and-orange coated walls that easily marked the Lethal Lava Volcanos, with the orange marks being shown as styled flames.

Yoshi looked at Strocky. "So, you're the true ruler of the Triceratops Cove?" He asked again, still in awe when he was told earlier after being Lord Geznor.

Strocky nodded, a smile appearing on her elder, blue face. "That's right, young green Yoshisaurus," The female Styracosaurus told him, coughing a bit and then saying, "I was forced out of my throne by the arrogant and aggressive Lord Geznor, who claimed that I was too old and ill to continue rule and stated that the Triceratops Cove needed a strong and ruthless leader. But since you have defeated him, and with your help, I managed to recover..." She let out a sigh of relief, "And it was your actions that will help restore Triceratops Cove into the world that it was meant to be."

Yoshi smiled, and he then turned around, noticing the huge hole in the wall that he and Strocky was facing. "Hey, Strocky, is this it?" He asked, pointing at the wall.

Strocky nodded. "Indeed, it is." She moved closer to Yoshi. "Be careful, young green Yoshisaurus. Once you exit the Triceratops Cove, you won't have a chance to return. Those cruel creatures of the fire will come and attack you if you try to turn back, so my advise is to focus on your quest, and don't look back."

Yoshi nodded, saluting to Strocky. "You can count on me, Strocky!" With that, he dashed towards the hole.

Strocky smiled, waving, until she then got a thought. "Wait! Hold up, young green Yoshisaurus!" The elder Styracosaurus called out. "I have one more errand for you to do for me."

Yoshi turned around, and he ran up to Strocky. "Yes, Strocky?" He asked, listening carefully to Strocky before going into the hole.

------------

King Morton and his gigantic Koopa army were marching through the gigantic, thick jungle of the Sauropod Forest. Most of them were starting to worry as they would expect Yoshi to have taken care of Lord Geznor, which the heroic green Yoshisaurus did.

King Morton turned around, facing his army. "Well, why are you struggling along?"

The minions looked at each other, then at King Morton, and shook their heads.

King Morton let out a sigh. "Never mind. Come, we're reaching the Ultra Brachiosaurus's lair." He chuckled, and the Koopa king marched forward, his worrying army right behind him.

------------

Yoshi was running down the hot, red magma-hardened path in between the red-and-orange walls within the entry volcano of Lethal Lava Volcano. He remembered what Strocky has asked him to do as a small favor.

"Rescue her daughter, and she's a blue colored Styracosaurus named Scrotty, that'll be easy to remember," Yoshi told himself as he approached the exit of the entry volcano, "She's got to be somewhere in this fiery place..."

Going through the exit, he stopped right in his tracks and held onto the outer wall of the entry volcano as he glanced down, gulping as he saw red, boiling lava below him. He slowly moved along the small red ridge, and then, glancing down to see a yellow, magma-hardened path below him, he let out a sigh of relief and jumped down, landing on the path. He looked up, to see the path turning right, and then suddenly stopping, surrounded by red, boiling lava all around three corners.

Curious, Yoshi started to walk forwards on the path, and he looked to his left and right. On the right, he noticed that red, boiling lava was pouring down a large fall, being turned to the fall by the red, jagged rocks, formed between the red, boiling lava and the calm, blue soothing water. On the left, he noticed that large, red volcanoes were in the horizon, and yellow-orange colored lava were pouring down very slowly from the volcanoes' mouths, going down the volcanoes and forming into red, boiling lava. Yoshi was in awe, and he then suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking right ahead of him the red, boiling lava that cut off the path.

Yoshi scratched his head, and he looked around. "Hrmm...now where will I go?" He asked, shrugging as he glanced to the northwestern direction, to see a object swimming on the red, boiling lava. He blinked, and squinted. "Huh? Who or what could that be?" Yoshi asked himself, as the strange object got closer...


	52. Yoshi Meets Sluggy, the young Slugma!

Yoshi continued looking suspiciously at the strange object, which slowly came closer as it swam smoothly in the red, hot, bubbling lava. Yoshi growled, and he got into a fighting stance. "Hey! Just who are you, anyway?"

"Whoa!" The strange object gasped, chuckling. "Now now, you wouldn't hurt a poor, little Slugma now, would you?" The red, fiery slug-like Pokemon stated, being young due to the high-pitched voice.

Yoshi growled a bit more, before dropping his arms and placing his hands on both of his hips. "Okay then, so who do you happen to be?" Yoshi asked, eyeing the Slugma suspiciously.

The young Slugma only laughed. "Ohohohoho! My dear green dinosaur, my name is Sluggy! I live here, and with that said, I welcome you to the Lethal Lava Volcano!" He took a bow, before looking up at Yoshi again. "And what's your name, sir?"

Yoshi moved his lips a bit, folding his arms. "Well... I'm Yoshi. I'm from Yoshi Island, and I'm on an important task." He stated.

Sluggy gasped. "Really? You came all the way here from Yoshi Island? Wow!" The young Slugma exclaimed, getting excited. "Whatever you came here for, it must be important!" He then got an idea. "Say, how about you come over and stay at Fire Island for a bit? You can explain your story there, and I'll offer some food and shelter!"

Yoshi sighed, rubbing his chin. "Hrrm... well..." Yoshi was not too sure whether to trust this strange Pokemon fellow or not, specially one who's body is consisted of flames and lava. "I really don't know..."

Sluggy scoffed. "Nonsense! It wouldn't be any trouble at all!" He turned around, facing the direction he swam from. "Just get on my back and hold on, and off to Fire Island we go!"

Yoshi sighed, shrugging. "Well, if you insist," He eventually agreed, walking towards Sluggy and going on the Slugma's fiery back, jumping up in the air and screaming as the hot flames burned his back side. "YEEEEEOOOOWWW!!!"

Sluggy gasped a bit. "Oh my, I forgot to mention!" He laughed. "You'll get burned at first, but you'll eventually get used to it."

Yoshi muttered angrily, rubbing his back side with his right hand. "Yeah, I happen to notice that..." He slowly got back onto Sluggy's back, and growled as he clutched his hands around Sluggy's neck, holding a tight grasp. The green Yoshisaurus could feel the fiery contents of the Slugma's body burn him, but he managed to get used to it after a few minutes. "All right, Sluggy, I'm ready for takeoff," Yoshi told Sluggy.

Sluggy nodded, smiling and shouting, "All right, to Fire Island we go! Ho!" And the young, eager Slugma started to swim away from the small patch of hardened magma and headed straight forward out in the red, hot, bubbling sea of burning lava.

Yoshi could feel the heat as the steam seeping from the gigantic volcanoes nearby moved through his body. Yoshi wondered how long it would take to reach Fire Island, and what the island itself would be like. As Yoshi looked on at the seemingly endless sea of lava, he screamed as Sluggy suddenly tilted to the right. "Sluggy! What the heck was that about!?" Yoshi shouted, sweat coming down from his head.

Sluggy glanced back at Yoshi. "Hold on, Yoshi! It seems as if we're being attacked!" He then submerged partially into the lava, which Yoshi right above the bubbling fiery substance.

Gulping, Yoshi looked to his back, screaming as flaming fireballs came hurtling towards him. Yoshi ducked one, and he grabbed the other fireball with his tongue, eating it. He licked his lips, but knew that this wasn't to be much, as he held on tightly to Sluggy, who jumped out of the lava and the fireball went through under him and Yoshi. Sluggy fell back into the lava, making quite a splash. The Slugma then turned to the right and headed into the eastern direction, the fireballs firing straightforward.

Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, whipping his forehead with his left hand. "Phew! That was crazy," He stated, "Do you always have to deal with that?"

Sluggy laughed. "Oh, all the time! It's fun, though!" The Slugma admitted, smiling as he slowly approached a narrow strip of land, which was golden-colored hardened magma. "There isn't too much excitement for my species on Fire Island, so basically going through what we just went through is the most fun experience I had in my entire life!" He laughed heartily, joined by Yoshi, who chuckled nervously, before frowning.

"Yeah... really fun," Yoshi muttered, thinking to himself, _Geeze, this guy is definitely young. I mean, sure, I'm up for fun and all, but THAT was crazy._ He opened his eyes and looked down at Sluggy. "So, Sluggy, how close are we to Fire Island, exactly?" He asked curiously, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Sluggy looked up, to see the narrow strip of land. He gasped as he swam closer, noticing the small, magma-hardened houses. "Here we are! This is it, Yoshi!" He cheered, laughing, "This is my homeland! Fire Island!"

Yoshi gasped, his eyes sparkling as he and Sluggy got closer and closer to the magma-formed island that was known by the natives as... Fire Island.


	53. Fire Island! Visiting Torkoal's Store

Upon arriving at the entry of the Lava Island, Yoshi and his new friend Sluggy hopped upon the magma-hardened ground, and the two characters walked up towards the tall pole ahead, with had two signs on it, one pointing to the left, and the other pointing to the right.

Sluggy turned to Yoshi, smiling. "Well, Yoshi, this is it! Welcome to Fire Island!" The young, eager Slugma slugged towards to the left. "This leads to the Slugma Village. That's where I live." He then slugged towards to the right. "And this leads to the Fire Community, where all of the other fire-type Pokemon live." He looked up at Yoshi. "Listen, Yoshi, I gotta do something important back at my place. How about you explore a bit of the Fire Community?"

Yoshi folded his arms. "Hrmm... well..." He shrugged and let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I checked it out." He waved at Sluggy, and then ran towards the eastern direction, towards the Fire Community.

Sluggy shouted a good-bye to Yoshi, and then he slugged towards the western direction, to the Slugma Village.

----------

_So... he finally reached here._

_Indeed, he did._

_Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him and show him who's the real challenger around here._

_I couldn't have said it better, brother._

----------

Yoshi ran past the many shops and houses of the different fire-type Pokemon. The green, curious Yoshisaurus was surprised to see so many fiery creatures living here together - Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Slugma, Magcargo, Magmar, Magby, and Magmortar were among the inhabiters of Fire Island - and cooperating with each other.

As Yoshi walked further down the magma-hardened path, he glanced to his right, to see a magma-built, dome-shaped building nearby. Curious, Yoshi turned around and headed into the dome-shaped building, going down the path, and passing through the beautiful red curtains. His jaw dropped as he looked around, the interior having a bright, red-and-yellow wall paint on it. Yoshi glanced down, to see many different items and objects on the ground. As he moved a bit forward, he was caught by surprise from a red, turtle-like Pokemon.

"Ahahaha!" The red turtle-like Pokemon laughed, getting close up to Yoshi's face, "And who do you so happen to be, young customer?"

Yoshi gulped, his eyes widened. "Meep! I'm...errr, Yoshi... and who are you?" He asked, getting his face close to the red turtle-like Pokemon.

The red turtle-like Pokemon grinned. "My dear boy, I'm the Torkoal storekeeper of this fine shop! Welcome to my store!" He greeted, moving a few feet back and pointing at the various items and objects. "I have food, items, water, and many maps of the Lethal Lava Volcanoes!"

Yoshi smiled as that caught his attention. "Hmmm! Maps, eh?" He said curiously, tapping his fingers together.

The Torkoal shopkeeper nodded, smiling. "Yes! And if you like to play games, you can play in the Lava Room, yes." He turned his head to the left, pointing at the red curtains. "Oh, and that's the exit." He suddenly snapped, raising his neck a bit higher and glancing at the entrance from where Yoshi emerged from.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well... uh..." He took out a few, golden coins from his small, red pad on his back. "How much would it be to get these items?"

"Hold on!" The Torkoal shopkeeper snapped, stomping the ground with his front right foot, "You can't expect to pay with _that_! We don't accept any currency out of the Lethal Lava Volcanoes! You have to get the red Fire Coins."

Yoshi blinked. "Red Fire Coins?" He asked, dumbfounded as he placed the coins back in his pad, "Where can I get these coins?"

"You can find them anywhere in the Lethal Lava Volcanoes." The Torkoal shopkeeper explained, putting his left front leg around Yoshi, "Recently, I heard that if you become one of the fighters at Charley S. Charmeleon's arena, you'll be paid with a lot of Fire Coins if you win a match. Heck, if you win enough, you'll be able to get almost all of the items I have within my store!" He heartily laughed, standing back on all four of his sturdy legs, "But alas, I think that you don't have the potential to become a fighter." He then started pushing Yoshi towards the exit/entrance. "Now get out of my store, and don't come back until you get some Fire Coins!" He then blasted Yoshi with a powerful Ember attack, and Yoshi was blasted back out of the dome-shaped building, his tail set ablaze.

Yoshi got up, and as the Torkoal shopkeeper shut the curtains of his store, Yoshi glanced at his tail, and screamed, running around with the flame on the tail getting bigger. Yoshi then crashed into a pedestrian Magcargo, and the green Yoshisaurus fell on his face unconscious, the flame eventually sizzling out.

A red-colored Charmeleon wearing a red-blue-and-white striped outfit and a red-blue-and-white striped hat glanced out of his booth, and saw Yoshi's unconscious body. "Hmm, what's this?" The Charmeleon asked himself, jumping over the booth and running towards Yoshi. He curiously observed the green Yoshisaurus. "Hmmm... this guy doesn't seem to be around here." He shrugged. "I better take him in with me." He grabbed Yoshi by the feet, and dragged him into the booth.


	54. Charles's Arena! Yoshi vs the Magby

Yoshi woke up, shaking his head and then rubbing it with his right hand. "Urk...where am I...?" He asked himself, getting up to his feet, and looking around.

The place Yoshi was in was a dome-shaped room, painted red with flames burning on the torches placed around in the center of the building. There were also four piles of Fire Coins sitting in each of the building's four corners, indicating that whoever lived here was rich.

As Yoshi was about to search around, the red-colored Charmeleon from before suddenly jumped in front of him, startling the green Yoshisaurus. The red-colored Charmeleon cleared his throat, and sticking out his left hand for a friendly handshake, he greeted, in a British voice, "Sorry about that. I didn't get a chance to say hello from before. I'm Charles the Charmeleon." He grinned, winking his right eye. "Glad to meet you."

Yoshi hesitated for a few moments, but he shrugged and shook the red-colored Charmeleon's hand, smiling. "Same here, Charles! I'm Yoshi." He looked around, and turned to Charles, asking, "Where am I?"

Charles chuckled, letting go of his grip on Yoshi's hand and pointing at several of the objects around them. "You're in my house. This is where I live, and also where I keep all of the money I win from bets." He cleared his throat. "You see, I happen to host the matches of Fire Island here. Anyone who is willing to take a chance and fight always comes here to participate and try to win some Fire Coins." He looked at Yoshi, with his right eye close to the green Yoshisaurus, "Are you plan on trying, Yoshi?"

Yoshi paused for a moment, and he smiled, nodding. "Yep!" He smiled with confidence, placing his hands on his hips. "After all, I'm planning on getting something from the Torkoal's shop."

Charles nodded, rubbing his chin with his left hand, understanding. "So, I see." He opened his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Well, what are we waiting for? Go to the arena and prepare yourself for some fights." He winked, giving Yoshi a thumbs up sign. "I'll be sure to pay you a good amount of Fire Coins after you win the fight."

Yoshi nodded, and as he was about to leave, he faced Charles again and asked, "Wait, where do I leave to go to the arena?"

Charles pointed to his right, at the purple-colored eastern direction, "Oh, just go behind those curtains. Don't worry." He patted Yoshi on the back, "Newcomers always get confused on their first try." He watched Yoshi exit through the purple-colored curtains, and then went to a door, heading a few feet upward and and arriving in his betting booth, turning around into the southern direction to face the few Pokemon. "Hello, my fellow fire friends! Are you ready to place bets on today's fights?"

The fire-type Pokemon all nodded and cheered, handing Charles the Fire Coins they planned to bet on the upcoming fight.

Yoshi looked around the small outdoor arena, curious. As he headed up north and peeked down at the red, bubbling lava below, he jumped up and turned around, to see a small, red-colored, yellow-bellied reptile-like Pokemon standing in front of him, in a fighting stance. Yoshi tilted his head.

The reptile-like Pokemon called out, "Magby mag!" And it then fired a small ball of fire at Yoshi, who dodged it.

Yoshi fumed, gritting his teeth as he glanced behind him to see the ball of flame fall into the red, boiling lava. "All right, buddy!" He got into a fighting stance and taunted the Magby with his tongue, "You want a fight, you got a fight!" He then ran towards the Magby and rammed his head into it, causing the Magby to be hurtled towards the watching Pokemon, who cheered as the Magby got back up to its feet.

"Mag Magby..._**MAG!!!!!**_" The Magby screamed with rage, as it started to twirl around and looked upward, spewing out flames that started to circle around it and then form a fiery tornado around it.

Yoshi's eyes widened, and he jumped to the left to avoid the fiery tornado, but he was sucked in by its incredible force and was burned. Yoshi was then released, and he got up from the magma-hardened ground, running around the arena, screaming as the flames spread around his body. The Magby stopped spinning around in the fiery tornado, and it launched a fiery punch at Yoshi by the face, knocking the green Yoshisaurus to the ground. The fire-type Pokemon cheered as Yoshi got back to his feet and shook his head, grabbing the Magby by his tongue and swinging the fiery reptile-like Pokemon around, until he released it into the red, bubbling lava.

After a few seconds, the Magby jumped back from the red, bubbling lava, a red energy surrounded it. The Magby then started spurting fiery embers at Yoshi, who did his best to dodge, but he was then burned on the tail by one of the embers, and he started to roll on the ground, trying to put the fire out. The Magby then jumped up and fired a stream of fire at Yoshi, engulfing the green Yoshisaurus in flames.

_What will happen next in the fight between Yoshi and the feisty Magby? Find out next time!_


	55. Yoshi vs the Magmar

Yoshi opened his eyes, and he noticed the flames that spread all over him. he got up, and shook about his body, getting the flames off him, and glared at the Magby. The Magby was still angry, and it continued firing fiery balls of embers at Yoshi. Yoshi lowered his eyes, and he grabbed all of the fireballs with his long red tongue, holding them in his mouth, feeling the heat. He then released the fireballs at the Magby, pushing the reptile-like Pokemon backwards, and into the red, bubbling lava. The Magby screamed, and it hopped out of the red, bubbling lava. It let out a sigh of relief, but as it looked up, Yoshi whacked it across the face with his tail, knocking the Magby back into the red, bubbling lava. The Magby slowly raised its head from the red, bubbling lava, and it then plopped its head back into the lava, being knocked unconscious.

Yoshi grinned, and he turned around to the watching audience, giving them a thumbs up sing and laughing triumphally. The audience clapped loudly and chanted Yoshi's name, with Charles the Charmeleon grinning as Yoshi was awarded with Fire Coins being tossed to him.

-------------

Back inside Charles's home, Yoshi placed all of the Fire Coins he was awarded from winning the match in his small, red pad. He looked at Charles and smiled confidently. "Hey, that was pretty good for a fight! How many more do I need to fight?"

Charles chuckled, patting Yoshi on the back. "Oh, my dear Yoshisaurus," Charles told Yoshi, "You can fight as long as you like. I don't mind - I'm just making a living on all of the bets!" He laughed, pointing at the pile of Fire Coins in the northwestern corner, which had increased more after the fight.

Yoshi grinned, rubbing his chin. "As long as I like, eh?" He took this deep into thought as he told Charles that he was ready to fight another contender.

-------------

Not too far from the arena were two slithering, red Cobrats, who were searching for Yoshi. The two snakes slithered over to the arena, curious about why the Pokemon were surrounding it.

"Hey brother, look," Said the first Cobrat, pointing at the arena, "Something is going on there. Should we take a look?"

The second Cobrat rubbed his chin with his tail. "Hmmm...perhaps we shall take a look, brother." And with that said, the two Cobrats slithered to the arena.

Yoshi exited out of the building, and he looked around, his jaw dropping as there were more crowds of eager, watching Pokemon than before. He waved to the audience, and he received a loud applause, going to the center of the arena. It was then that a giant, reptile-like Pokemon with a pink beak and its tail lit by a flame. It's body was also red and yellow, its head topped by yellow flames. The reptile-like Pokemon then bellowed out, "_**Mag-maaaaaar!!!!**_"

Yoshi gulped, and he got into a fighting stance, as did the Magmar. The audience watched eagerly, and the two Cobrats poked their heads through some of the Pokemon to see Yoshi and the Magmar.

"Look, brother!" The first Cobrat pointed at Yoshi with his tail, "There he is! The green Yoshisaurus!"

The second Cobrat grinned, and he chuckled. "Hmmhmmhmmhmm... now we'll see if he's worth fighting," He whispered to his brother, and the two Cobrats turned around, to see the fight.

The Magmar cracked its knuckles, and it then launched a Fire punch at Yoshi. Yoshi jumped up in the air and he started whacking Magmar in the back with his tail. The Magmar turned around, and after being whacked in the face by Yoshi, it grabbed Yoshi by the tail and started to swing him around, releasing him into the air, and watching him fall into the red, bubbling lava.

Yoshi screamed, and he bounced back onto the arena, running around the Magmar as his tail was on fire. The Magmar laughed, as did the audience, before gasping as the Magmar jumped into the air and used a Fire Punch down to the ground, pounding Yoshi beneath the arena. Yoshi poked his head back from the ground, coughed up a bit of dirt, and struggled to get out, being lit aflame by a Fire Spin from the magmar. Yoshi screamed in pain as he felt the flames burning his face. Yoshi then popped out from the ground, and he took out a bottle of water from his small, red pad splashing it all over his face. Feeling sizzled, Yoshi drank up some of the water, and placed it back into his small, red pad.

The magmar bellowed loudly, and charged towards Yoshi. Yoshi growled, and he got on his hands, kicking the magmar back a few feet with his two feet. Yoshi then got back on his hind legs, and he took out several, green-spotted eggs from his small, red pad, tossing the eggs at the magmar. The magmar bellowed in pain, though it then started spinning around and blew out flames around itself. The magmar was then engulfed in a fiery tornado, and it went towards Yoshi. Yoshi hid into his egg, and was picked up by the gusty force of the fiery tornado. The egg was then broken, and Yoshi screamed as he could feel the burns of the fire. The fiery tornado then stopped, and Yoshi fell down to the ground, moaning in pain. The Magmar chuckled, and it whacked Yoshi across the arena with a powerful swing from its tail.

Yoshi got up, and rubbed his head, before being burned by a Flamethrower attack from the Magmar. The Magmar continued using the burning Flamethrower attack, inching closer and closer to Yoshi, until Yoshi suddenly wrapped his long, red tongue around the Magmar's face. The Magmar screamed, and Yoshi pulled the reptile-like Pokemon into his mouth, letting the Magmar struggle to get out.

The audience gasped, and after a few brief moments, Yoshi spat out the Magmar, and he jumped into the air, and ground pounded the Magmar. The Magmar went soaring into the air, and falling back down to the magma-hardened ground. He fumed and his body started to burn, and it started firing smaller, fiery balls of embers at Yoshi, Yoshi ate all of the fireballs, licking his lips with delight as the fiery balls of ember warmed up his stomach, before he got serious and rammed his head into the Magmar. The Magmar fell to the floor, and Yoshi jumped up into the air and started to flutter kick the wounded magmar several times. As Yoshi jumped off of the Magmar, Yoshi ran back a few feet, and anticipated the Magmar's next move.

The Magmar got up, and it fumed angrily, its eyes burning red. It then screeched loudly, and it fired a Fire Blast towards Yoshi. Yoshi quickly glanced to the audience, spotted a mirror, grabbed the mirror with his long, red tongue, and used it to repel the Fire Blast attack at the magmar, engulfing it in flames and knocking it down to the ground. Yoshi then placed the mirror back and ran over to the Magmar, and rammed his head onto it once more. The Magmar moaned weakly in pain, and it fell back, its eyes rolled back.

Yoshi grinned, and he turned to the audience, shouting his name in triumph and raising his right fist in the air. The audience cheered loudly, chanting Yoshi on and clapping as they tossed their Fire Coins to him. The two watching Cobrats chuckled, looking at each other and slithering away from the arena.

"He's definitely the one," The first Cobrat told his brother, "Shall we ambush him?"

The second Cobrat paused, turning around to the arena. He then got an idea, facing his brother. "Ambush is a little description of what I have in store for him..." He chuckled evilly, joined by his brother as they slithered back to the entry point of Fire Island.


	56. Yoshi Meets the Cobrats: Ambushed!

Yoshi laughed as he held several of the red Fire Coins in his hands. "Ha ha! I got enough to buy almost anything in the Torkoal's store!"

Charles the Charmeleon chuckled, walking over to the green Yoshisaurus and patting him on the back. "Oh Yoshi, you definitely put on a great show for the watching viewers! In fact..." He rubbed his chin, grinning, "How about one more match to determine if you can become the champion of Fire Island?"

Yoshi's eyes gleamed, rubbing his green hands together. "Well..." He shrugged, giggling, "It wouldn't hurt if I did at least one more match." He shook Charles's hand, and agreed. "I'll do it, Charles!"

Charles laughed, and he walked over to his bet booth. "All right, then, Yoshi! You go and do freely what you want." He winked. "I'll wait until you return."

Yoshi smiled, and he nodded, exiting out of the magma-hardened, dome-shaped home of the rich Charmeleon and heading to the magma-hardened, dome-shape shop of the Torkoal shopkeeper.

A few feet away, behind a tall, red sign were the two Cobrats, who watched Yoshi enter into the shop. They looked at each other, and chuckled.

"So he was doing all of this fighting just to get something from a shop? Ha!" The first Cobrat laughed, shaking his head, "If he was merely doing all of that for shopping, then we could have bagged him earlier!"

"Now now, brother," Said the second, older Cobrat, stating cleverly, "Have patience. When the time is right, then we will attack."

The first, younger Cobrat sighed and nodded in agreement. "I might as well, brother." And he turned his head to the Torkoal shopkeeper's shop, waiting for Yoshi to exit.

--------

Yoshi walked towards the center of the shop, seeing the Torkoal shopkeeper waiting for him. Yoshi spotted the red fire turtle, and he bowed.

The Torkoal shopkeeper chuckled, saying, "So, do you have the Fire Coins now?"

Yoshi nodded, smiling as he took out the red Fire Coins and showed them off to the Torkoal shopkeeper. "I got them all here for you, mister," He stated, winking.

The Torkoal shopkeeper scoffed, and he turned around, walking past the red curtains and through a small tunnel, with Yoshi following close behind. "Well, all right, then. Feel free to chose anything you like, _as long as you have enough Fire Coins_." He stated carefully, glancing at Yoshi suspiciously.

Yoshi shrugged his arms in defense, and he looked around at all of the amazing items and artifacts the Torkoal shopkeeper offered. Yoshi then spotted a light-blue, shining orb, which shone in his face. Yoshi's eyes gleamed, and he shouted to the Torkoal shopkeeper, pointing at the orb.

The Torkoal shopkeeper looked at the orb, and then turned his head slowly to Yoshi. "So, how much will you pay for the orb?" He asked, pulling out a price tag, which read '30 Fire Coins'.

Yoshi smiled, and he took out twenty seven of the Fire Coins he has earned. "Well, can you go as low as twenty seven Fire Coins?" He asked, smiling innocently.

The Torkoal shopkeeper paused briefly, and he shrugged, nodding. "Sure! I hope you enjoy it... it's the only thing of its kind!" Taking the twenty seven Fire Coins from Yoshi and stashing them away into his gray-black shell, the fire-type turtle Pokemon grabbed the glowing orb and handed it to Yoshi, who held it in his two palms, his eyes gleaming as the green Yoshisaurus placed it away into his pad. He then waved goodbye to the Torkoal shopkeeper, and he ran out of the shop.

--------

After Yoshi exited the Torkoal shopkeeper's shop, he decided that it was time to meet up with his new pal, Sluggy the Slugma, again. Smiling with confidence and looking to the left to see the red, magma-hardened homes lined together and the path forging with the port of entry to Fire Island, Yoshi turned around and started running towards the village. As he ran, he was then blown by a powerful fireball, slammed down to the ground, his tail on fire. Yoshi got up, glanced at his tail, and jumped up, screaming as he ran around, the flame getting bigger the faster he ran. Yoshi was then attacked by two more powerful fireballs, the launchers revealing themselves as the two Cobrats spying on the green Yoshisaurus.

"Well, well..." Said the second, older Cobrat as he and his younger brother, the first Cobrat, slithered to Yoshi, who was plopped on the ground. "If it isn't the green Yoshisaurus who fought in the arena."

Yoshi got up, shook his head, and turned around to face the two red Cobrats. He made a quirky face. "Hey, I don't remember you two being here." He folded his arms together. "Hey, who are you two, anyways?"

The two Cobrats only laughed as they slithered closer to Yoshi, making the green Yoshisaurus feel uneasy.

"Oh, you don't have a clue, do you?" The first Cobrat said, whacking Yoshi in the back of his head with his red tail, "We're _Cobrats_. We snakes are far better than you _inferior_ Yoshisauruses."

Yoshi's left eye twitched after hearing the word 'inferior'. "What... what did you just called me!?" Yoshi snapped, getting into a fighting position.

The second Cobrat scoffed, rolling is eyes. "Please! You can't even be able to get rid of that flame on your tail!"

Yoshi gasped, and he remembered that his tail was still on fire. "_**YEEAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" He then turned around and started running towards the village, screaming as he felt the flame burning himself.

The two Cobrats looked at each other, nodded, and then started slithering after Yoshi, firing small, fast fireballs at the green Yoshisaurus, turning left and staying close.

Yoshi moaned as he sensed that the two Cobrats were following him. _Great, first they call me inferior, and now they're chasing me! It couldn't get worse..._ He thought to himself, before tripping over a passing Magcargo, landing on his face. He moaned as he tried to get up, but was pinned unconscious on the ground by the younger Cobrat.

The older Cobrat slithered over to the unconscious green Yoshisaurus, and chuckled. "Heh heh, how does it feel now, Yoshisaurus?" He laughed, joined in by his brother, who both laughed for several seconds until...

**FWOOOOSH!!!!!** A powerful, heated Flamethrower scorched the two Cobrats and Yoshi's unconscious body. The two Cobrats screamed in pain as they felt the intense flames burn their bodies, and they slithered away as fast as they could. The Flamethrower attack then stopped, and a young Slugma slugged over to Yoshi. Looking down at Yoshi's unconscious body, the young Slugma carefully placed Yoshi on his fiery back, and slugged back towards his home, located on the far southern end of Fire Island.

The passing Magcargo that Yoshi tripped over watched as the young Slugma took Yoshi with him, and he shook his head, muttering himself about young children these days.


	57. Sluggy's Tragic Tale

Yoshi slowly opened his eyes, getting up and stretching his arms. He rubbed the back of his head, and noticed that Sluggy the Slugma was looking at him. "Ahhh!" Yoshi fell back on the magma-hardened chair. "Sluggy! What are you doing here?"

Sluggy laughed, slugging over to Yoshi. "Why, I rescued you from those two Cobrats earlier? Is this a way to thank your friend?" He asked, frowning a bit.

Yoshi let out a sigh and got up to his feet. "Well...you make a good point." He then remembered about his special orb. "Oh! My orb!" He took it out from his small red pad and looked at it, his eyes gleaming at the light-blue orb shining.

Sluggy gasped in awe. "Wow... where did you get that shining orb?" He eagerly asked.

Yoshi shook his head and turned to Sluggy. "Well, I happened to notice this before, and I had to fight in the arena in the town to have enough Fire Coins to buy this from the Torkoal shopkeeper." He glanced at it carefully. "It looks really peculiar..."

Sluggy nodded, and he let out a sigh. "Yoshi, can you follow me into my room?" He asked quietly, slugging to the right.

Yoshi watched Sluggy enter into his room, and placing the orb away in his small red pad, the green Yoshisaurus followed his Slugma friend. He then titled his head rightwards in confusion as he saw Sluggy sobbing. "Sluggy, what's wrong?"

Sluggy sniffled, and he turned his focus to Yoshi. "Well, it's just the fact that today marks the seventh anniversary of when we Fire Pokemon went up against the Water Pokemon. Fire Island was nearly destroyed. Half of the Fire Pokemon perished...and my parents..." He sniffled, his eyes filled with tears of sorrow. "They were among the Fire Pokemon who were terminated..." He slugged onto his small, red bed.

Yoshi frowned, and he sat on the bed, comforting Sluggy and patting the young Slugma on the back. "There there, Sluggy...tell me what happened."

Sluggy looked at Yoshi, sniffling. "Well...sniff...I guess it wouldn't be bad if I told you." He cleared his throat, and started, "Today, seven years ago exactly, at seven o' clock in the morning..." He closed his eyes, as did Yoshi, as Sluggy set the mood for his tragic tale...

_The Charmeleons and Magmars were doing their guard duties as usual, while the Slugmas and Magcargos were peacefully minding their own business. As we went on with the day...it was then that...they came along. The Water Pokemon._

_A horde of Wartortle, Blastoise, Gyarados... you name it. They raved the entire fiery island with their water attacks. All of the Fire Pokemon decided to take a stand against them, but this proved to be useless as more of them came across._

_Powerful fireballs and bubbles collided into each other, burning and soaking both of the Pokemon on different sides. Eventually, the Water Pokemon were bested, and were forced away from the Lethal Lava Volcano, a magma barrier standing between the fiery perimeter and the blue ocean itself. The victory was for us, but sadly, it came with a cost. The island was damaged heavily, and half of the Fire Pokemon were killed in battle, many of them injured greatly, even the innocent. I was left alone in my crib, wailing at the sight of my two dead parents. I have ever since did the best I could to help rebuild Fire Island, but even so, we always had fear that the Water Pokemon could break through the barrier and strike again..._

Sluggy let out a depressed sigh, shaking his head. "Now I'm even more concerned, with those two Cobrats on your tail..." He looked at Yoshi suspiciously. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Yoshi looked at his feet, a frown marked on his face. "My best friend has been taken by an evil overlord, and I'm determined to go through all of Dinosaur Land to get him back." He looked at Sluggy. "But I can't do that alone. In order to get to the volcano, I'm gong to need help."

Sluggy's depressed frown then turned into a confidential smile. "Hey, that just reminded me. You know the Torkoal shopkeeper?"

Yoshi gave Sluggy a strange look. "Yes... what about him?" He asked with caution, not certain of what Sluggy was planning.

Sluggy got off of his bed and slugged in front of Yoshi. "How about," Sluggy started, stating cleverly, "We both go to his shop, tell him about your adventure, and then he'll be able to allow us to go to the volcano!"

Yoshi gasped. "You mean the Torkoal shopkeeper is the keeper of the Lethal Lava Volcano!?" The green Yoshisaurus asked in dismay.

Sluggy murmured a bit, saying after a few seconds, "Well, most of his kind lives there. Fact is, he's the only one of his kind to live on Fire Island. He once told me in secret that it was his dream to have a successful shop..." He giggled, "And by his success, I think it's coming true."

Yoshi smiled, getting off the bed and standing on his two feet. "Well, shall we go on and tell him? I'm sure he'll agree."

Sluggy nodded. "Yes! Let's go see him and then, off to the Lethal Lava Volcano!" And with that, he and Yoshi both exited the red, magma-hardened, dome-shaped house and headed to the town, to see the Torkoal shopkeeper.

Nearby from the two friends were the two Cobrats from before, who were watching Yoshi closely.

"So, the Torkoal shopkeeper is the bearer of the key to the Lethal Lava Volcano, eh?" The first, younger Cobrat said, smirking. "Delightful news."

The second, older Cobrat chuckled. "Hmmhmmhmm... let those two do all the work for us...then, after they get permission, we strike!" He laughed evilly, joined in by his brother as they disappeared into the dark shadows of a red, magma-hardened, dome-shaped house.


	58. Ambush at the Shop!

Yoshi and Sluggy both headed through the populated town on Fire Island, pushing aside the pedestrian Fire Pokemon as they headed to the Torkoal shopkeeper's shop. The two Cobrats slithered quietly as they followed close behind. Yoshi glanced to his right to see two Magmortas fighting each other in the arena where he formerly fought, before entering the red, magma-hardened dome-shaped house. Yoshi and Sluggy went through the red curtains, to see the Torkoal shopkeeper peering at the pair.

"So, what brings you fine gentlemen to my shop?" He asked with a grin, eying Sluggy suspiciously. "Say, aren't you that Slugma whose parents..."

Sluggy closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes, I am. I don't really want to mention it again..." He said with a frown, looking down at the red magma-hardened ground.

The Torkoal shopkeeper shrugged, and he turned his attention to Yoshi. "So, what brings you back so sudden, green Yoshisaurus?" He asked curiously.

Yoshi looked at Sluggy, and turned to the Torkoal shopkeeper. "Listen, Mr. Torkoal...we have something very important to do at the Lethal Lava Volcano."

The Torkoal shopkeeper growled, fumes coming out from his black-gray shell. "What do you want there? Is there something you're keeping from me...?"

He hissed angrily, stomping closer to Yoshi.

Yoshi gulped, but Sluggy stepped in. "Hey, we don't have time for arguments! Just give us your permission and the key to get to the Lethal Lava Volcano!"

The Torkoal shopkeeper, however, would not believe this. "Lies! You've come to take advantage of me! Why you..." He bellowed angrily and fired a powerful burst of Fire Blast at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed, but Sluggy retaliated with Fire Spin, the two flame attacks intensely heating up the shop. As the two fire-type Pokemon continued unleashing their fiery attacks, it was then that an explosion occurred, knocking the Torkoal shopkeeper, Yoshi, and Sluggy all down on the red, magma-hardened ground, the flames stopping. Yoshi got up, dusting himself and looking up, much to his dismay, to see the two Cobrats staring right at him, hissing.

"Well, well, it seems that you aren't doing anything important," The second Cobrat stated, slithering towards Yoshi and whacking him across the face with a whip from his tail, "Then you won't mind if we _"toy"_ around with you!"

The first Cobrat hissed, and he lunged at Yoshi, wrapping his red, scaly body all over Yoshi, squeezing the green Yoshisaurus's green body. Yoshi screamed as he struggled to get free, but had no success, as the second Cobrat continued hacking him in the face with the tail.

The Torkoal shopkeeper and Sluggy both got up and moaned in pain, shaking their heads and turning around, gasping as they watched Yoshi getting beaten up. Looking at each other, and nodding in agreement, the Torkoal shopkeeper and Sluggy both unleashed Fire Spin at the same time, the flames surrounding the two Cobrats and Yoshi. The separate red-and-yellow flames of the Torkoal shopkeeper's Fire Spin and the red-and-orange flames of Sluggy's Fire Spin both formed into a large, fiery tornado, which severely burned Yoshi and the two Cobrats. Yoshi screamed in pain as he felt the heat increase his body's temperature, while the Cobrat squeezing Yoshi let go and slithered around within the fiery tornado, screaming in pain. The second Cobrat gulped, and he then dug into the ground, tunneling out of the fiery tornado. Yoshi got up to his feet and smashed his head onto the first Cobrat, knocking him out unconscious. Yoshi then called out to Sluggy and the Torkoal shopkeeper, both of the Fire-type Pokemon stopping their Fire Spin attacks. As the fiery tornado broke off, Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, and he picked up the unconscious body of the first Cobrat and tossed him down the hole the second Cobrat dug into.

The Torkoal shopkeeper let out a sigh. "Don't tell me...hard times are coming again..." He muttered sadly, looking at Sluggy and Yoshi, "Why didn't you warn me that you two were having trouble from the many enemies of Fire island?"

Sluggy growled, head-butting the Torkoal shopkeeper straight. "Duh! That's what we have been _trying to tell you_!" He snapped, fuming as he felt his body temperature rising.

The Torkoal shopkeeper shook his head to stop the pain of the injury, and he looked at Sluggy. "Well, forgive me if I didn't believe you and your Yoshisaurus in the first place." He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling of the magma-hardened dome, glancing back down at Sluggy and Yoshi, and finally stating after seconds of silence, "If you want to go to the Lethal Lava Volcano that badly, then I won't stop you." He turned around and started walking towards the northwestern direction.

Yoshi and Sluggy looked at each other warily, glancing back forwards as the Torkoal shopkeeper returned with a red, fiery key.

"Here. Swim within the hot, bubbling lava to reach the first volcano," The Torkoal shopkeeper instructed both Sluggy and Yoshi as he gave Yoshi the key, "Once you reach the magma-hardened ground, insert this into the large, green door, and then you'll be able to enter into the Lethal Lava Volcano."

Yoshi nodded, and he placed the red, fiery key within his small, red pad. He looked at his hands, and murmured as they were red from the burnings that he received while holding the red, fiery key.

The Torkoal shopkeeper was silent for a few more brief seconds, and he then stated, "But try not to let anyone get suspicious of you. :Leave as early as possible," He cleared out to Sluggy, adding, "I don't even want to _think_ what would happen to you two if you get caught. So please, be careful."

Yoshi and Sluggy looked at each other, smiled, and turned at the Torkoal shopkeeper, nodding in unison. "We'll do our best, Mr. Torkoal! Thank you!" They bowed in respect towards the Torkoal shopkeeper, and Yoshi ran out of the magma-hardened shop, with Sluggy slugging from behind.

The Torkoal shopkeeper only sighed, and he headed towards the southern direction, entering his own, private room. "I hope those two succeed, even if impending doom awaits them..." He quietly muttered to himself as he went through the red curtains and went to sleep, closing his shop.

--------

On the outskirts of Fire Island, the two burned Cobrats grumble about their defeat at the Torkoal shopkeeper's shop. They knew that, under no circumstances and under King Morton Koopa's orders, they had to defeat the green Yoshisaurus at all cost. Even if it meant the possibility of death.

"Damn Fire-type Pokemon... if they had not interrupted into battle, we would have succeeded," The first Cobrat stated to his brother, spiting out ash.

The second Cobrat nodded in agreement. "Yes...it seems that the Yoshisaurus has a few surprises of his own. However, they won't be enough for what we have in store for him within the Lethal Lava Volcano..." He chuckled evilly as he looked up at the red, fiery sky, which thick, yellow ash coming from one of the many red volcanoes.


	59. Heading off to the Lethal Lava Volcano

Yoshi and Sluggy the Slugma both woke up from the bedroom in Sluggy's house. Quickly eating breakfast, the two partners snuck in through the back-way, after Sluggy locked all of the doors. Standing on the small strip of the red, magma-hardened ground, Yoshi got on Sluggy (waiting a few seconds to get used to the flames), and then Sluggy slithered into the red, bubbling lava, heading towards the Lethal Lava Volcano.

As the two partners headed in the southwestern direction towards the Lethal Lava Volcano, red-and orange colored, hot fireballs started to pop out from the red, bubbling lava. Yoshi held on tightly to Sluggy as the young Slugma ducked out of the way, tilting to the right as he turned to the right, and jumping above a set of lava flumes rising one at a time from the lava below. landing back down smoothly, Sluggy turned left, and ducked again from an incoming fireball. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief as he and Sluggy managed to make it to the entrance into the Lethal Lava Volcano.

Hopping off of Sluggy, Yoshi approached the gigantic green door, taking out the red, fiery key he received yesterday. Placing it into the keyhole, the door slowly opened, and the green Yoshisaurus and Sluggy both cautiously entered as they left behind them the wide open sea of red, hot, bubbling lava.

Yoshi and Sluggy both looked around the giant interior of the red hot volcano in awe as they slowly walked on the red, magma-hardened path set ahead of them. Yoshi glanced to his right to see yellow-and-orange lava slowly flowing down, looking ahead to see a ridge. Grabbing Sluggy and putting him on his back, Yoshi jumped down from the ledge and landed safely down, putting Sluggy back on the magma-hardened ground. Sluggy smiled, and the two partners made their way through the first part of the volcano. They were, however, wary that several unknown enemies within the shadows of the volcano's tight spots were watching them closely...

Yoshi and Sluggy crept deeper into the volcano, both of the two feeling the heated steam coming on to them. Yoshi kept a close eye on Sluggy, who would fend off any enemies with his fire attacks. As the two approached a complex maze, Yoshi picked up Sluggy, holding the fire-type slug Pokemon. Sluggy looked through, noticing the fire seeping through the red, hot bubbling lava. Putting Sluggy down, Yoshi entered carefully into the complex maze, Sluggy slugging behind.

As Yoshi turned to the right and crept, he was confronted by a fiery set of jaws, which snapped at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed, and he whacked at the fiery set of jaws with his tail, forcing it to retreat into the red, magma-hardened ground. Sighing of relief, Yoshi turned to the left and crept a few feet more, stopping at the next turn and waiting for Sluggy to catch up. Yoshi grabbed Sluggy, and he glanced upwards, climbing up the magma-hardened ledge. He turned around and grabbed Sluggy with his long, red tongue, bringing his Slugma friend upward. Placing Sluggy down on the magma-hardened ledge, Yoshi turned around and started to run on it, turning to the right and grabbing some of his green-spotted eggs, tossing them at the fiery creatures on the ground below them. Sluggy followed closely, firing small balls of embers at the fiery creatures, forcing them to back off. After turning a few more times, Yoshi and Sluggy jumped down from the ledge (with Yoshi carrying Sluggy on his small, red pad) and both went through the hole entrance, heading through a small and narrow path going through the giant volcano.


	60. From the First Volcano to the Next

Yoshi and Sluggy the Slugma were both traveling through the narrow path of the volcano. They turned to the right and headed upwards the steep hill, the hot steams hitting their faces. Yoshi wiped his forehead with his right hand as he picked up Sluggy and walked slowly and carefully up the steep hill. Yoshi then placed Sluggy down on the red, magma-hardened ground, and the two friends went through the hole, reemerging on a red platform. They looked up to see the top of the volcano, the red sky visible. Sluggy looked around, and he told Yoshi that they had to head upwards. Yoshi nodded, and he picked up Sluggy, putting the young Slugma on his small red pad and then climbing up the pole, jumping to the platform above them.

Yoshi then opened up his small,red pad. he grabbed Sluggy and placed him into it, closing it shut. Knowing that his Slugma friend would be safe within the pad, Yoshi grinned, and he climbed up the pole, jumping onto the platform above to the right. He grabbed the pole and again jumped upwards on the platform above to the left, walking straight forward to see red, molten magma oozing from the creaks within the magma-hardened wall. He gulped, and he jumped above it, and he started to run. Glancing behind him, Yoshi grimaced as he felt the volcano shake, and it was then that he was plunged upwards by a blast of liquid lava.

Yoshi screamed, but Sluggy popped his head out from Yoshi's pad, and the Slugma fired a burst of ember at the pole within the adjacent platform hovering, causing thew cage containing the cannon to break apart. Yoshi then fell from the stream of lava bursting, and he started falling downwards the volcano. Gasping as he could notice the red, hot, bubbling lava at the bottom starting to rise slowly, Yoshi fluttered upwards and grabbed the pole with his long, red tongue. he climbed up, and then turned to the left, jumping onto the floating area where the cannon was concealed. Yoshi jumped into the cannon, and aimed towards the southern angle of the volcano opening, being shot out from the cannon and soaring through the red, volcanic sky as lava came bursting out of the volcano. Yoshi looked behind him, and smiled, knowing that he would get closer to his and Sluggy's destination. It was then that Yoshi went through the opening of the nearby volcano, and landed in a pool of warm, red, bubbling lava. He cringed, but he shrugged it off and he swam through, the lava making his body temperature go slightly higher.

Swimming towards the red-and-orange, magma-hardened platform in the western direction, Yoshi jumped out from the lava, and shook his body a bit. He took Sluggy out from his red pad, and placed his Slugma friend down. Sluggy smiled, and he slugged upwards the platform, which turned to the right, and was adjacent to rotating blue-and-yellow blocks and flipped every time. Yoshi ran after Sluggy, noticing the rotating blocks. As Sluggy slithered into Yoshi's pad, Yoshi paused for a moment and wondered how he would be able to get on the rotating blocks. Snapping his fingers as he got an idea, Yoshi jumped up twice, and fluttered onto the first rotating block right after it rotated. Yoshi then slowly approached the second rotating block, and jumped up again and fluttered to land on it after it rotated. Yoshi would repeat this a few times as he would jump up towards the platform that jetted out from the magma-hardened walls of the volcano, with his friend Sluggy safely in toe within his small, red pad.


	61. A Heated Experience

As Yoshi continued jumping onto the next rotating blocks, he finally made it onto the magma-hardened platform. Sighing of relief, Yoshi started running, heading towards the left and staying close to the wall. He looked up to see that there was a hovering platform slowly moving. Yoshi jumped onto the wall, jumped from the wall, and grabbed the ledge of the hovering platform, getting up. He then noticed a pole within the middle of the platform, and he grabbed upwards on it, standing on the pole, and jumping onto the platform jetting out from the wall, running towards the left upwards the volcano.

Yoshi then went upwards into the air by a blast of molten magma, his tail getting on fire. Yoshi screamed in pain, and he ran faster, trying to put the flame on his tail out. He sighed as the flamer sizzled out, and Yoshi looked to his left, to see a hole within the wall. Yoshi entered into the hole, and gasped as he notice the red, hot magma moving downwards. He then glanced up to see fiery pits within the paths, releasing flames. Yoshi was determined, and he started running, jumping over the magma and jumping to the right, avoiding the fiery pits. He then started running leftward, climbing up the wall and getting on the platform. Yoshi then jumped over a pit of magma and started running towards another hole within the wall. He went through it, to see that he was standing right on fiery pit. Yoshi screamed in pain as he went up from the burning of the flame, and he managed to grab the ledge of a floating platform and climbed up, gasping. He could then see rotating fireballs ahead of him.

Gulping, Yoshi got onto the pole and started walking on the skinny rope, carefully maneuvering through. he stopped in the middle as he got too close to one of the rotating fireballs, and he continued. Yoshi started to sweat nervously as he got closer to the other side of the platform jetting from the right side of the volcano wall, and he jumped from the rope, wiping his forehead. He then glanced to his left and right, looking to his right to see the path heading upwards towards a cannon. Yoshi grinned, and he ran as fast as he could upward to the left, approaching the cannon. Although, as he prepared to enter...

BAM!!! Yoshi was hit by a fiery ball, and the green Yoshisaurus was knocked into the wall, his body being burned by the flame. Spitting on the flame to put it out, Yoshi slowly got up, and glanced up, much to his shock as the two Cobrats were right in front of him and standing in the way of the cannon!

"Where do you think you are going, Yoshisaurus?" Asked the first Cobrat, snickering, "You think that you'll be able to go off that easy?"

Yoshi growled, getting into a fighting stance. "I didn't expect to see you two here, especially after what happened back in Fire Island!"

"Who cares," The second Cobrat stated as he lunged at Yoshi and bit into his neck, seducing the green Yoshisaurus. He smirked. "As long s you can't be able to get through this volcano, then you'll be no concern to us!" He then belched out a fiery ball at Yoshi, engulfing his body, and then the Cobrat whacked Yoshi with his tail, causing the green Yoshisaurus to tumble downwards and plunge into the molten magma.

The two Cobrats chuckled, and they both looked down from the platform to see Yoshi's body sinking into the heated lava, grinning.


	62. The Birth of Fire Yoshi

Yoshi was on a layer of bedrock. He was motionless - the impact of his ambush knocking him out cold. Sluggy the Slugma was nearby, trying to flare up Yoshi to wake up the green Yoshisaurus.

"Yoshi!" Sluggy cried out as he increased the body temperature of his lava body, "You can't just lay around here! We gotta get through the Lethal Lava Volcano!"

Yoshi murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. He gasped, and got up. "What? What happened, and what am I doing here?" He asked Sluggy, looking around to see that he was in a dome-shaped area, under the heated magma.

Sluggy sighed and slugged closer to Yoshi. "Well," He started to explain, "You see, we were getting closer to the cannon, but then two Cobrats arrived, and they attacked you. And you went pummeling into the magma." He shook his head. "I took after you, and now, we're both under the magma."

Yoshi looked up, to see steams coming out from the red, hot magma. He glanced at Sluggy. "Well, the only thing to do is to get back to the top. Are you with me?"

Sluggy nodded, smiling. "Of course I am, Yoshi!" He glanced to the left, and then to the right. He then looked at yoshi and stated, "You head to the northern direction, and I'll go the southern direction. I have a hunch that either way, there is a path that leads to the volcano."

Yoshi nodded, giving Sluggy a thumbs up sign. "Right! I'll meet up with you later!" The green Yoshisaurus then ran towards the northern direction, while Sluggy slugged into the southern direction.

As Yoshi exited the underground portion of the volcano, he glanced to his left and right to see the volcano walls vibrant with the color of red being exaggerated. Yoshi gulped, and he felt the warm blast of steam coming from the direction he was running in. Yoshi then turned to the left, and he jumped up, grabbing the platform and walking upward. He could hear the ground rumble, and Yoshi screamed as fire bursted from the fire pit below him. Yoshi ran faster up, and he then grabbed the wall and spun to the right, heading out of the hole. Yoshi was in awe as he looked around - he was outside of the volcano's underground, and was right at the peak of the Lethal Lava Volcano area. The large sea of red, hot, bubbling lava made Yoshi gulped, and he watched as gigantic fireballs loomed over the lava and into it. Yoshi looked to his right to see several, individual pads of hardened magma, and he jumped onto the first. He felt it shake, and the hardened magma slowly started to sink. Gulping and realizing what would happen, Yoshi jumped to the next pad of hardened magma, jumping from one to another as he left the second volcano behind and jumped onto a steel-made platform. Yoshi rubbed his forehead,but it was then that lava lunged from under the steel cage, and Yoshi hopped up into the air, screaming in pain as he rubbed his flared behind. Yoshi then fell back down onto the steel cake, and it slowly started to sink. Yoshi ran up, and he jumped down onto the magma-hardened platform from the steel cage, watching as it sunk down into the lava.

Sighing of relief, Yoshi turned around to see that there were several fire pits everywhere, that bursted out red and hot flames. Taking a slight caution, Yoshi waited for the fire pits to spit out fire. He watched as they did, and Yoshi ran through them. He stopped in front of a wall, and looked to his right, then up, to see that he would have to jump up to reach the top of the platform. Waiting for the fire pits to burst out fire, Yoshi jumped and fluttered. As the fire pits blew out fire, Yoshi grabbed one of the flames with his long red tongue and ate it. Yoshi closed his eyes as he fell down, but it was then that his special, blue orb was glowing. Yoshi got it out of his pad, and Yoshi gasped, his eyes gleaming. The blue orb shined brightly, and then Yoshi turned into a green-spotted egg, being protected from the intense flames of the fire pits' fires.

The protective egg then fell onto the bottom of the platform, which slowly started to get over flooded by the fiery, heated magma. It was then that as the lava covered the bottom platform fully, the egg bursted into pieces, and Yoshi was now red-colored, his tail revealing a small, but intensely heated flame. Yoshi opened his eyes, and he looked up. He looked down, and unleashed a fiery burst of flames, using it to advance upward. He then stopped, and fluttered down safely onto the top platform. Grinning with his newfound power, Yoshi turned around, to see that the platform he was on was a distance away from the volcano. Yoshi fired another burst of flames, this time arranging the flames as a bridge towards the volcano. Yoshi stopped, and he ran on the fiery bridge, the flames not having any effect on his feet (which were protected by the body temperature of Yoshi's fiery form). Yoshi then stopped in front of the volcano, and he fired another burst of flames, burning s hole into the volcano. Yoshi ran in, and he jumped up, grabbing the platform. He climbed on top of the platform, and looked down to see the lava below him. Yoshi glanced to his right, to see that there was a path covered in lava, which lead upward to the magma-hardened platform jetting out of the wall. Determined, Yoshi ran onto the lava path, turning right and then jumping up and fluttering to the magma-hardened platform, grabbing it and climbing on board. He looked at his hands, and then glanced upward at the cannon, noticing that the two Cobrats from before were still there. growling and feeling revenge, Yoshi ran as fast as he could towards the Cobrats, preparing to take them out for good and to blast into the next volcano.


	63. Fire Yoshi fights the Cobrats

Yoshi was still in his red-colored Fire Yoshi form, running straight on the red, magma-hardened platform. He turned to the left as he steadily approached the cannon, stopping right in front of the two Cobrats, who stuck out their tongues at Yoshi.

"So, you think that you'll be able to beat the both of us?" Hissed the first Cobrat who only smirked, "Heh! I don't think so. We're more advanced than your pitiful species."

The second Cobrat nodded in agreement. "That is right. Prepare to be in a world of pain!"

Yoshi only growled, the flame on his tail getting larger and more intense. He screamed, and then he lunged at the two Cobrats. The Cobrats ducked out of the way, and the first Cobrat tackled into Yoshi. The second Cobrat wrapped his body around Yoshi, and bit into the red Yoshisaurus's neck. Yoshi closed his eyes in pain, but he grabbed the second Cobrat's body and squeezed it. The second Cobrat yelped and uncoiled himself, hissing at Yoshi and whacking him across the face with his red, scaly tail. Yoshi fell onto the magma-hardened ground, and got up, being pummeled by the first Cobrat.

Yoshi grabbed the first Cobrat and tossed him at the second Cobrat. Yoshi then jumped up into the air and started flutter kick the two snakes, the heat surrounding the red Yoshisaurus's feet burning the two Cobrats. Yoshi jumped off, and he started spitting fireballs at the two Cobrats, who separate and slithered into different directions. As Yoshi fired more fireballs at the second Cobrat, the first Cobrat took in some energy and released a fireball from its mouth, firing at Yoshi's head, knocking the red Yoshisaurus to the ground.Yoshi got back up on his feet and eyed the first Cobrat, his eyes replaced with red, burning flames. The first Cobrat only smirked, and he whacked Yoshi across the face with his tail. Yoshi bit into the first Cobrat's tail and started to heat it up with his fiery breath. The first Cobrat yelped, and he struggled to get freed from Yoshi's tight grip. It was then that the second Cobrat tackled into Yoshi, forcing him to let go of the first Cobrat.

Yoshi shook his head, and he grabbed the teeth of the second Cobrat that lunged at him, holding his jaw back. The second Cobrat hissed angrily, and he used his tongue to slap Yoshi several times, before poking him in the eye. Yoshi let go of the second Cobrat and held his right eye in pain, stumbling back to the right as he was grabbed by a fiery yellow-and-orange hand from the brownish magma-hardened volcano wall, which burned and squeezed him. Yoshi growled, and he screamed loudly, the flame on his tail burning intensely and forcing the fiery hand to let go. Yoshi then jumped over the first Cobrat that lunged at him, and Yoshi charged up, firing a powerful Flamethrower blast at the second Cobrat. The second Cobrat stood in his place,but he was harshly burned by the heat of the Flamethrower, his body being steadily reduced to nothing but ash.

The first Cobrat gasped in horror, and he started firing rapid red-and-orange fireballs at Yoshi, approaching closer and closer. Yoshi retaliated by firing his own red-and-yellow fireballs at the first Cobrat, approaching slowly closer. As the two fire-belching reptilians approached each other, Yoshi jumped up into the air and fell onto the other side of the platform. The first Cobrat turned around, and he was slashed by Yoshi's fiery hand. The first Cobrat screamed in pain, slithering around in circles before being grabbed by the neck by Yoshi and intensely burned by Yoshi's Flamethrower attack. After burning the first Cobrat, Yoshi hung the burnt snake over the heated, slow-moving magma below and dropped him. The first Cobrat screamed as he fell to his demise, burning in the red, melty, molten magma.

Yoshi grinned sinisterly, and he ran towards the cannon. He fired a Flamethrower attack towards the bottom of the cannon, and got in. Closing his eyes, he used his flame to heat up the cannon, and then, the red Yoshisaurus was blasted right out of the volcano, and the volcano erupted, firing large blasts of fire and smoke. Yoshi grinned, and he turned around and used Flamethrower to make himself go faster. He steered towards the left, and turned around, using his fiery hand to punch through the next volcano, landing onto the magma pool within the magma-hardened platform jetting out of the brownish volcano wall. Yoshi shook his head, and looking down from the platform, he smirked and jumped down, headfirst as he plunged into the red, hot molten magma. Yoshi swam through the magma, and he landed onto the magma-hardened ground below, turning to the right and running through the hole, traveling out of the volcano's underground and heading upward towards the sea of red, bubbling lava.


	64. Fire Yoshi against the Magmar

Yoshi, still retaining his heated Fire Yoshi form, has managed to make it above the ground and resurface, standing on a magma-hardened path. He headed straightforward, and glanced to his left and right to see a large sea of red, molten magma slowly shifting. Jumping over the stretch of magma shifting down, Yoshi landed on the other magma-hardened platform, and started heading towards the right. He went under an arch made of hardened magma, and he turned around the bend to the right, looking up to see several Charizard flying past the volcanoes. Looking back down, Yoshi ran towards a red spot within the platform and stomped on it, the ground below bursting and causing Yoshi to fall down.

Yoshi got up onto his feet after crashing through the magma-hardened platform. he shook his head and fired a powerful blast of Flamethrower, burning a hole through the hard, heated red wall. Yoshi walked through the hole and started to march down the lava-flooded area. He turned around to the right, and then he jumped up, grabbing the ledge of the platform above. He walked upwards, and punched a hole through the hard, heated red wall, and the red Yoshisaurus walked through it. He was grabbed by a yellow-and-orange fiery hand, but Yoshi bit into the hand, forcing it to let go. Yoshi then started running down the narrow path, several more yellow-and-orange fiery hands attempting to grab Yoshi.

Yoshi fired heated fireballs at the fiery hands, forcing them to pull back and retreat into the red heated walls. Yoshi turned to the right, and he then slid onto his stomach, heading down a sturdy slide. Sliding to the right and then jumping upward and fluttering towards a platform jetting into the wall, Yoshi looked upwards and fired a powerful burst of fire up at the ceiling. Yoshi then jumped up and got onto the top, shaking his head and looking around. Yoshi noticed that some fiery balls from the magma were hurling towards him. Yoshi growled, and easily determined, he grabbed the fireballs with his tongue, swallowing them down. He then jumped into the magma and started to swim as fast as he could, the flame on his tail getting greater.

As Yoshi swam towards the right, he noticed that he could see a fiery, reptilian Pokemon waiting for him. Curious, Yoshi jumped out of the sea of molten magma early and fluttered towards the magma-hardened ground. He then winced to see that it was a Magmar - a Magmar that was guarding entrance into the volcano. Yoshi called out at the Magmar, and it bellowed back, pounding its fists together and getting into a fighting pose.

Yoshi ran towards the Magmar and whacked it across the face with his tail, but the Magmar grabbed Yoshi by the tail and slammed him onto the ground. Yoshi got up, and he struggled out of the Magmar's grip, but he was pulled by the Magmar and hurled into the volcano. The Magmar then started to fire a burst of Flamethrower at Yoshi, who hid into his protective egg shield. As the Flamethrower became more intensely heated, the egg started to heat, and Yoshi hopped out, being burned by the Flamethrower. However, the red Yoshisaurus used this as an advantage, as the flame on his tail increased. Yoshi then jumped over the Magmar and started firing red-and-yellow fiery embers at the Magmar. The Magmar only stood there, and it approached closer to Yoshi.

Noticing that the embers weren't working, Yoshi looked down at the ground and fired Flamethrower, being propelled into the air by the flames that spurted from his mouth. Yoshi stopped, and he then fell towards the ground, but then at the precise moment he started to flutter kick the Magmar several times. The Magmar bumbled, and Yoshi then landed on it, coming face-to-face with the fiery reptilian Pokemon, firing a burst of Flamethrower. The Magmar grabbed Yoshi and chucked him into the molten magma. Yoshi got up, and he fired more fireballs of ember at the Magmar. The Magmar got angrier, and it jumped into the molten magma.

Yoshi ducked into the molten magma, and Yoshi started to kick rapidly at the Magmar. The Magmar, however, whacked Yoshi with its tail, and then it fired a Fire Blast attack at Yoshi, the fiery explosion sending Yoshisaurus into the air, and then making the Magmar become more resilient as Yoshi crashed onto the ground. The Magmar grinned, and it stomped on Yoshi several times, before it finally started flaming Yoshi with its Flamethrower attack. Yoshi twitched in pain, the flame on his tail slowly sizzling as his body changed slowly from red to green. Yoshi struggled to get up and fight back, but the flames were too much for him, and the Yoshisaurus closed his eyes, his head falling back onto the soft, magma-hardened ground.


	65. Training in the Torkoal Village

Yoshi was sleeping on several pieces of hardened, magma rock. He slowly opened his eyes, and picked up his head, to see that there were several red-colored Torkoals looking at him. Tilting his head to the right, he asked, "Are you...perhaps...members of the Torkoal species?"

The Torkoals all nodded, and one of them approached Yoshi. "You don't come from here, do you?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. But you see, it's a huge explanation to why I have come this far from Yoshi Island to-" He stopped as he glanced to the right. "Sluggy? Sluggy, is that you?"

Sluggy the Slugma slugged over towards Yoshi, smiling. "Yoshi, you are okay! Thank goodness, I was getting worried," He mused as he got close to Yoshi and looked up at him.

Yoshi smiled, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it's great to know that you're all right and safe, Sluggy." He looked at the Torkoals. "Sorry to be rushing, but where are we, anyway?"

A female Torkoal stepped up to Yoshi. "You are in the Torkoal Village, a small and humble village built upon the hot magma that has hardened over many years ago. Nearby is the fifth and final volcano of the Lethal Lava Volcano premises." She throughly explained.

Yoshi's jaw dropped. Rubbing the back of his head, he then asked, "Well, how do me and Sluggy get to the volcano, and how do we get though there?"

The Torkoals all looked at each other, and nodded. They then started to push Yoshi and Sluggy out from the dome-shaped shelter and towards the village, where they would show Yoshi how to become his Fire form again.

--------

Meanwhile, far away from the Lethal Lava Volcano area but elsewhere on the ever-expanding continent of Dinosaur Land, King Morton Koopa and his large Koopa army have left the Pterodactyl Pillars, and are heading straight towards the wide, grassy terrain of the Stegosaurus Plains.

--------

Yoshi was running across the Torkoal village. He felt his feet being burned every step he took on the hot, magma-hardened ground. Yoshi then jumped over a long stretch of slow-moving lava, and he landed on the other side, turning to the left. Yoshi then stopped in front of a set of rotating fireballs. Yoshi took a step forward, but he got burned by the rotating fireballs and jumped into the air, holding his behind as it was lit aflame. Yoshi then hopped past the rotating fireballs, and he turned around on the right, noticing several red oval-shaped orbs, their heads lit on fire. They spit out fireballs at Yoshi, who swallows them in with his long, red tongue. Yoshi then grabs the fire orbs and swallows them, spitting out the remains, which are hard as stone and dark blue. Yoshi smirks, but he is burned by a fireball, causing him to run faster, his foot being on fire. Yoshi then trips over a rock and falls into the hot lava, screaming in pain as his body burns all over. Yoshi climbs out, but he realizes that the flames are on him, and he spins around screaming as the flames start to spread.

Sluggy, on the other hand, is practicing his fire-type attacks, firing his Flamethrower attacks at the Torkoals' embers. Sluggy then jumps into the lava and ducks an Overheat attack from one of the Torkoals, and retaliates with a Fire Spin attack, trapping the Torkoals in a fiery tornado. Yoshi comes running by, and he gets caught in the Fire Spin, burning even more as the flames become more intense. Yoshi closes his eyes,and he jumps through the Fire Spin attack, and starts rolling on the ground, putting out the flames all over his body. Yoshi sighs of relief as he looks at himself in a nearby mirror, his green body all blackened by the flames. Yoshi shakes the soot off of him, and he notices that Sluggy is still unleashing Fire Spin. Yoshi snaps his fingers, and he grabs the flames forming the fiery tornado, eating them and subdues the hot flames in his stomach, allowing his body temperature to get used to the heat increase. Yoshi then jumps into the lava, and he safely reemerges, his body being burned, but not as much as before. Yoshi, however, knows this, and he immediately hops out, shaking his body to rid of the flames. Yoshi then calls out at Sluggy, and Sluggy stops using Fire Spin, slugging back onto the magma-hardened ground from the smooth magma. Sluggy appears next to Yoshi, and the two friends both watch as the fiery tornado stops, the Torkoals all perfectly safe.

Sluggy clears his throat, stating, "So, Torkoals, how was that?" He asked with a smile.

The Torkoals all smiled. The leader of the fire-type turtle Pokemon then stood up and proclaimed, "You two are ready for the final volcano. May luck look over you all."

Yoshi and Sluggy both smiled, waving goodbye to the Torkoals as they headed off into the red magma sea (with Yoshi riding on top of Sluggy, of course), and towards the fifth and final active volcano of the Lethal Lava Volcano territory.


	66. Fire Yoshi Reemerges

Yoshi and Sluggy were both swimming through the red, hot bubbling sea of molten magma, getting closer to the fifth and last volcano of the Lethal Lava Volcano territory. Yoshi hopped off of Sluggy, and turned to him, telling his Slugma friend that he'll go up ahead.

Sluggy nodded, a tear coming down from his right eye. "You be careful up there, Yoshi. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Yoshi grinned with confidence, patting Sluggy on the head. "There there, Sluggy. I'll be fine." He winked. "I'll be sure to come back and visit you after I rescue my best friend." With that said, the green Yoshisaurus turned around and ran into the volcano's entrance.

Sluggy called out goodbye, but he stayed at his spot instead of heading back, determined to not let his friend down.

Yoshi ran through the entrance of the volcano, and he looked around in awe, the magma pouring down through several holes within the volcano. Yoshi glanced at the red, magma-hardened path in front of him. He knew that he would have to get through the volcano in order to continue his ever long quest, and thus, Yoshi ran down the path, turning to the left and jumping into the air, grabbing the edge of the platform above. Yoshi then got onto the wall and slowly walked on the thin platform, looking down below him to see the red, hot magma slowly pouring down below. Yoshi then jumped into the air and grabbed a pole carved within the magma with his long red tongue, grabbing hold of the pole with his hands. Yoshi then looked to his left to see another platform, and he jumped to it, fluttering to make contact. Yoshi got up and he turned to his right to see lava pouring down from the top. Yoshi glanced to his left to see a yellow colored, orange-stripped shaft going upwards and downwards. Waiting for the shaft to comedown, Yoshi grabbed the ledge with his tongue and climbed on, looking upwards.

The shaft then shook, and it started to slowly move upwards. Yoshi then got off the shaft after it hit a point above, and he felt his legs being burned. Much to his shock, Yoshi looked down to see lava moving. Yoshi then glanced upwards to see the path swerving to the left and right. Gulping, Yoshi turned into his egg shield and started rolling through the hot, moving lava, swerving to the left and right along the path. Yoshi then bumped into the hard volcano wall, and he shook his head, looking to his right to see an exit. Yoshi exited the volcano through the exit, and he looked down, to see that he was twenty eight feet above the sea of magma below. He then turned to his right to see the platform heading towards the right. Yoshi took this chance, and he ran up the right path, straying close to the volcano. He then gasped as he was confronted by a Magmar.

Knowing what happened to him the last time, Yoshi hopped into his egg shield, grabbing the blue orb from his small red pad within the shield. The Magmar bellowed and fired a powerful steam of heat at Yoshi, burning the egg. Yoshi, however, felt none of the burn, as he transformed into Fire Yoshi and emerged from the egg, which cracked into tiny pieces. Yoshi got into a fighting stance, and he taunted the Magmar. The Magmar fumed and it launched a Fire Punch at Yoshi, pinning him down. The red, flaming Yoshisaurus got back up to his feet,and he started to flutter kick against the Magmar, each kick providing a fiery burn. The Magmar then grabbed Yoshi's legs and started to swing him around, tossing him onto the platform, and burning him with a red-and-orange Flamethrower attack. Yoshi got onto his front side and retaliated with his own red-and-yellow Flamethrower attack. The two different-colored Flamethrower attacks crossed with each other, each of the fiery attacks burning the opponent. It was then that Yoshi got into his egg shield and rolled around the Magmar, pinning into the fiery reptilian Pokemon. The Magmar moaned, and it launched another Fire Punch at Yoshi, but Yoshi grabbed its fist with his long red tongue, and swung the Magmar into the volcano. The Magmar screamed in agony, and it was then knocked unconscious by the swing of Yoshi's flamed tail.

Yoshi looked at the Magmar, and grinned. He pushed the unconscious fire-type Pokemon to the side and entered into the volcano. Yoshi headed to the left and jumped up, climbing aboard the platform above him. He turned around to face the other platform, and jumped up again. Yoshi then started to run down the platform, turning to the right as he reached higher within the active volcano. Yoshi then got caught by a fiery yellow-and-orange hand, which crushed and burned Yoshi. Yoshi struggled, and he then bit into the fiery hand, which released him and allowed the red Yoshisaurus to continue running up the platform.


	67. The Rotating Fireballs and the Blue Pods

Yoshi, in his powerful Fire Yoshi form, managed to reach the top of the platform. He glanced downwards to see the magma pouring down, fifty feet below. Looking upwards again, Yoshi approached the cannon within the middle and jumped into it, the cannon lit it with the flame on his tail. The cannon then bursted, and Yoshi went soaring into the red fiery sky, turning around and using his Flamethrower attack to make him soar faster. As Yoshi soared through the red fiery sky, Yoshi looked down to see the entire area of Lethal Lava Volcano seemingly shrink, and then Yoshi crashed into a tall, lone volcano, which went straight upward through the red fiery sky and into the atmosphere. Yoshi got up on the platform jetting from the outside wall of the volcano and dusted himself, before he headed upward the path to continue his grand journey.

Yoshi ran up the path, and then he turned around to the right and entered into the volcano. His jaw dropped in disbelief as he noticed several large, rotating fireballs in the air, with smaller, faster fire comets emerging from the interiors of the rotating fireballs. Yoshi then noticed some small, blue grappling pods located around them, and he used this as his advantage, grabbing the first with his long red tongue and swinging to the right to grab the other pod with his tongue. Yoshi successfully managed to avoid contact with the rotating fireballs, but he accidentally released his tongue's grip on a pod, and he started falling downward, only to hit an incoming fire comet. Yoshi screamed as he held his bottom in pain, the flames burning intensely. Yoshi then managed to get lucky, and he grabbed the pod again with his tongue, swinging all the way to the platform at the top, which like the other similar platform patterns was jetting out from the volcano's wall.

Yoshi got up, and he dusted his bottom, sighing. He started walking, but jumped as a fiery hand came out. Yoshi flutter kicked the fiery hand, forcing it to retreat back into the wall. Yoshi sighed, and he started to run, jumping over the fiery hands that attempted to grab and burn him. As Yoshi turned to the right, he noticed that there was an exit, and he went through it. Yoshi peeped, looking down to see nothing but the yellow gas that surrounded the volcano. Yoshi held on to the wall, and he glanced to his right to see that the very small platform was heading around the volcano upwards. Taking this chance, Yoshi slowly and very carefully snuck around the volcano, going higher than he was at formerly. Yoshi then jumped off of the volcano wall, and grabbed the ledge of the oval-shaped platform, moving his feet as fast as he could. Yoshi got up, but a fireball came towards him. Yoshi swallowed the fireball, and smacking his lips with delight as the fireball warmed up his body, Yoshi once again entered into the volcano through the small, blackish hole.


	68. The Fiery Pits and an Enraged Charizard

Upon entering into the volcano again, Yoshi looked down to see that the lava was spreading rapidly down on the volcano's magma-hardened floor. Yoshi then looked up, glanced to his right to see several fiery pits spewing out fire, and to his left to see rotating fireballs marked along the magma-hardened path that went upwards. Taking his chances, Yoshi decided to head to the right, towards the fiery pits.

Yoshi jumped into the air, avoiding the hot flames that spewed from the fiery pit. Yoshi landed back on the magma-hardened platform, and he ran to the right, noticing another platform, with two walls on the ground. Yoshi skipped to the left to avoid another flame-spewing fiery pit. He walked to the walls, and jumped on one, kicking to another. He managed to reach the top, and started running down the platform towards the left. he then stopped, turned around, and jumped off the platform, heading towards the center of the volcano. Yoshi then started fluttering upwards, and he grabbed a lone blue pod with his long red tongue, getting s grip and swinging around for several seconds, before lunging himself upwards. He grabbed the ledge of the platform above, and exited out through the hole.

Yoshi was in shock, as he looked down, much to his dismay, to see no platform below him. Yoshi screamed, and he started to fall fast down, landing on the back of a flying Charizard.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously as he received a nasty glare from the Charizard, who tried to shake him off by flipping around. Yoshi screamed, and he hung on tightly, closing his eyes as Charizard flew around the volcano, going up higher. Yoshi opened his eyes, and he glanced to his right to see the highest platform jetting out from the outside wall of the volcano. Yoshi jumped off the Charizard, and he fell face first onto the hard, magma-hardened platform, coughing as he got up and dusted himself. The enraged Charizard then unleashed a Flamethrower attack, burning Yoshi and sizzling his body. Yoshi shook it off, and he ran into the entrance, avoiding another hot blast of Flamethrower from the Charizard.


	69. Reaching the Top of the Volcano

Upon entering into the volcano, Yoshi noticed the ceiling of the volcano. It was rock solid, and there seemed to not have been an opening within it, but Yoshi glanced to see a small creak within it. Yoshi, however, didn't intend on staying long, and thus, he started running down the path, turning to the right and heading upward towards the volcano's ceiling.

Yoshi could feel the heat increasing as he reached higher. The green Yoshisaurus jumped over several fireballs that loomed from the magma pits below, and as Yoshi got higher, the platform became less hardened and more gooey, as the platform dissolved into heating magma. Yoshi winced in pain as he felt his feet burned, but he managed to make it to the last exit within the volcano, and exited through it, sighing of relief as he walked back onto the magma-hardened platform.

This time, however, Yoshi turned around, and was in shock to see that the hole he exited from the inside of the volcano blocked by golden, magma-hardened cages, and it slowly dissolved into the volcano's outer wall. Yoshi felt his body cringed, and he glanced to his right to see that the path headed upward the volcano's peak, stopping at a certain point a ladder visible. Yoshi ran up the path, and then climbed up the ladder, not looking back.

As Yoshi managed to get on top of the volcano peak, he looked around to see the magma-hardened path circling around the volcano's large, red-orange-and-yellow magma-filled pit within the middle. As Yoshi got on his hands and crawled closer to the magma pit, he stumbled back and held onto the ledge of the path as he got back up, to see a large, fiery tornado made of red-and-yellow flames burst from the magma, which in turn revealed a red-and-yellow fiery Spinosaurus.

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief, and as he got back up, the fiery tornado disappeared, and the fiery Spinosaurus roared loudly, smacking its head onto the path. Yoshi jumped out of the way to the right, looking back to see that the platform he was standing on was knocked off, and fell into the yellow haze surrounding the red volcano. Yoshi gulped, and he looked up at the fiery Spinosaurus, which examined Yoshi closely and growled.

Yoshi knew that he was in for another fight of his life.


	70. Yoshi vs The Fiery Spinosaurus!

**Yoshi vs. The Fiery Spinosaurus!**

Quick Author's Note: This may be one of the most intense chapters of Yoshi's First Adventure I have ever done. Hopefully they'll be more chapters in the future like this epic battle between yoshi and the fiery Spinosaurus boss of the Lethal Lava Volcano area. read and enjoy the epic boss battle, everyone!

------------

Yoshi quickly rolled out of the way as the fiery Spinosaurus smashed its right hand onto the platform, causing small balls of fire jumping about. Yoshi took out his blue orb and turned into Fire Yoshi, placing his blue orb swiftly back into his small red pad. Yoshi then jumped into the hot red-and-yellow magma, and swam towards the fiery Spinosaurus. The fiery Spinosaurus noticed Yoshi, and it grabbed him with its flaming jaws, burning Yoshi and biting into his body. Yoshi screamed in pain as he struggled to get out, and once the fiery Spinosaurus spat him upwards, Yoshi fired a fury of fiery embers down at the flaming theropod dinosaur. The fiery Spinosaurus wasn't effected by the embers, and it smashed its head on Yoshi, causing the red Yoshisaurus to pummel back onto the magma-hardened platform. Yoshi moaned in pain, and getting up slowly, he quickly ducked to the right, avoiding being smashed by the fiery Spinosaurus's hot right hand.

Yoshi taunted at the fiery Spinosaurus, and catching its attention, Yoshi fired a burning red-and-yellow Flamethrower attack right at its face. The fiery Spinosaurus countered with its own heated red-and-orange Flamethrower attack, burning Yoshi as his own Flamethrower was used back at him. Yoshi shook off the flames all over his heated body, and he jumped into the air and turned around, firing his Flamethrower attack out into the red, volcanic sky, the velocity from it causing Yoshi to bump into the fiery Spinosaurus's face. The fiery Spinosaurus moaned, and it trapped Yoshi within its hot mouth. Yoshi then noticed its throat, and he fired a powerful Fire Blast at it, burning it. The fiery Spinosaurus screeched in pain, and Yoshi hopped out, turning around and slashing the fiery Spinosaurus's neck with his fiery claws. The fiery Spinosaurus, however, growled angrily, and it slammed its head down onto the platform, causing it to break and crumble down into the yellow ash surrounding the volcano.

Yoshi gulped as he fell back into the smooth, hot magma. Yoshi started to swim to the opposite end of the platform, but the fiery Spinosaurus whacked him across with its powerful tail, causing flames to spread all over Yoshi's body. The flame on Yoshi's tail, however, grew more powerful due to these flames, and Yoshi was able to recover, punching the fiery Spinosaurus on the right side of its body with a Fire Punch. The fiery Spinosaurus bellowed loudly in pain, and it fell into the molten magma, with yoshi swimming onto the magma-hardened platform. Taking a breather, yoshi then was caught off guard as the volcano started to shake, and a large, fiery tornado formed again, with the fiery Spinosaurus reappearing in the center of the molten magma pit. It bellowed, and it started to spew out powerful flames all over, burning the entire magma-hardened platform. Yoshi started to run around, but he was then trapped by the flames, and burned incredibly as the fiery Spinosaurus grabbed Yoshi with its fiery left hand and crushed him. Yoshi screamed as he felt his body being crushed and burned, his feet moving rapidly.

Yoshi then slammed his own head onto the fiery Spinosaurus's burning left hand, and he managed to get free. Yoshi then grabbed several fiery, red-spotted eggs from his small red -ad and chucked then at the fiery Spinosaurus. The fiery Spinosaurus bellowed in agonizing pain, firing a full blast of fiery Flamethrower at yoshi. Despite being burned at an incredible heat temperature, Yoshi withstood the attack, closing his eyes and spinning around, to perform his own Fire Spin attack. Yoshi spun into the molten magma, and attacked the fiery Spinosaurus through his fiery Fire Spin. The fiery Spinosaurus halted the attack with its powerful overheat attack, burning Yoshi so much that it forced Yoshi to return to his normal form. Yoshi, his flame on his tail now gone and his body color now green instead of red, moaned weakly in pain, and he fell back into the molten magma, his body sinking slowly. yoshi then woke up, remembering that he couldn't give up now. Risking what he was journeying through, Yoshi got out of the molten magma, and got back on the melting platform, shaking the flames off or him.

The fiery Spinosaurus glared at Yoshi, and bellowed directly in his face. Yoshi glared right back, and he grabbed his blue orb. he used it to once again turn into Fire Yoshi, and he then chucked the orb at the fiery Spinosaurus, causing the fiery Spinosaurus to hold back while the blue orb fell into the molten magma and melted. Not holding back, Yoshi jumped in to the air and fired his Flamethrower attack at the fiery Spinosaurus, who caught Yoshi inside its mouth. yoshi then ran towards the fiery Spinosaurus's throat and started to slash it with his fiery claws, causing the fiery Spinosaurus to spit Yoshi out on to the melting platform. The fiery Spinosaurus smashed its head onto Yoshi and the platform, but Yoshi managed to get onto the top of the fiery Spinosaurus's head as the platform broke off and fell into the yellow ash. Yoshi smashed his head onto the top of the fiery Spinosaurus's head, and then he started to flutter kick down on it. The fiery Spinosaurus shook its head several times, forcing yoshi to fall off into the molten magma. Yoshi ducked into the magma as the fiery Spinosaurus fired a powerful Fire Blast at him, causing the magma to erupt after the fiery explosion from its attack.

Yoshi reemerged from the molten magma, and he drop-kicked the fiery Spinosaurus from the right side, injuring its right hind leg. The fiery Spinosaurus screeched in pain, and it used its body heat to force Yoshi to retreat back into the magma. As Yoshi hid in the magma, the magma erupted into the air, along with Yoshi. the fiery Spinosaurus grabbed Yoshi with its right fiery hand and crushed him, as well as burning him. Watching Yoshi struggled, the fiery Spinosaurus bellowed loudly and fired a intensely heated Flamethrower at the red Yoshisaurus. Yoshi moaned, but he then used all the energy he stored up in himself to perform his own Overheat, using it on the fiery Spinosaurus's hand to break free, and then fluttering towards the fiery Spinosaurus. The fiery Spinosaurus caught Yoshi in its mouth, but Yoshi got on his back on the fiery Spinosaurus's flaming tongue and fired a Flamethrower attack upward, the Flamethrower going through the top of the fiery Spinosaurus's head. The fiery Spinosaurus bellowed in agonizing pain, and it spat out Yoshi into the molten magma once more, wailing in pain as it collapsed into the molten magma, its gigantic crash causing all of the magma-hardened platforms to break off and sending Yoshi soaring through the red volcanic sky.

As Yoshi was pulled back in by the volcano's special gravity, Yoshi fell into the molten magma. He grinned and let out a sigh of relief as he has managed to defeat the fiery Spinosaurus, but once again, he was completely caught off guard as a huge fiery, red-yellow-and-orange tornado formed, the fiery Spinosaurus reemerging once more. Grabbing Yoshi with its right fiery hand, the flaming theropod dinosaur bellowed at Yoshi, and chucked him upwards, firing its last attack, a powerful heated overheat attack, towards him. Yoshi screamed as he was burned by the fiery tornado and the Overheat, and he was blasted towards the Earth's atmosphere, nearly blasted out of complete view as the fiery Spinosaurus bellowed its death cry, and finally sunk slowly into the molten magma, to its death as the fiery tornado slowly subdued.


	71. Yoshi and the dense jungle

Yoshi moaned a bit as he slowly opened his eyes. He then got up to his feet, and shook his entire body, riding any remains of the flames he received during his grand battle against the fiery Spinosaurus. Yoshi took a good look around, noticing that he was no longer in the Lethal Lava Volcano area. Where he was standing was green, and several steps were visible from nearby, leading down to a small, bright bluish lake. To the left of the small, lively lake was a large, dense jungle consisted of many trees, including palm trees. Yoshi then turned around to face the northern direction, to see the wide, blue ocean that surrounded Dinosaur Land. Yoshi glanced to the eastern direction to see the volcano within the Lethal Lava Volcano area for which he fought against the fiery dinosaur ruler. Yoshi then faced the front, the southern direction - which was the large jungle in front of him. To the western direction were several tall, greenish hills that boasted many lively plants.

After carefully looking around to see where he was, Yoshi decided to go down the green oval-shaped steps, landing on the ground. Taking a brief look at the lively lake, Yoshi decided to run into the dense jungle, without taking a glance back at the Lethal Lava Volcano.

---------

Elsewhere on the gigantic, sprawling continent of Dinosaur Land, King Morton and his gigantic army of Koopa and other underlings all marched into the marshy swamps of the Hadrosaurus Swamplands. They have already taken the adjacent Stegosaurus Plains by storm, and now they plan to dominate the hadrosaur filled swamp, without any signs of hesitation.

---------

Yoshi started running as fast as he could through the brushy leaves of the tropical plants that populated the dense jungle's understory. He stopped in front of a fallen tree stump, and he jumped above it, turning to the right and grabbing one of the vines with his long red tongue. He climbed upwards and jumped to the tree, holding ion to it as much as he could. Yoshi glanced down, and looked up, to see that the tree's broad leaves were closer. Yoshi climbed up the tree, and he jumped up, fluttering and landing on the large, broad leave. He looked around, and he could see the heads of different sauropods towards the western direction. Yoshi, being curious, decided to jump towards the sauropods' heads, managing to land on each leaf as he did.

As Yoshi reached the final leaf, he was right before the sauropods' heads, looking down and gasping as he noticed how huge and long they were. Without thinking, Yoshi jumped down onto the neck of a tall greenish Diplodocus, and the green yoshisaurus slid down its neck, managing to grab the long sauropod's sleek yet small spines on its back. Yoshi glanced to the front, and to the back, to see that the sauropods were all marching down towards the northern direction. Still curious and a bit cautious, Yoshi stuck with the greenish Diplodocus, wondering where it might take him...


	72. Yoshi meets Scrotty

Yoshi looked up once again as the green Diplodocus slowly turned around on the right bend, following the other sauropods part of the herd. Yoshi was still holding tightly to the Diplodocus's tiny spines on its back, but it was then that Yoshi nearly fell off as the Diplodocus, as did the other sauropods around it, stopped and started eating the fresh, green leaves on the tall, broad trees. Yoshi jumped down, and he rubbed his head. He started to examine the area around him.

As Yoshi walked among the grassy terrain of the open area within the dense, sauropod-populated jungle, he bumped into a small, green-bluish Styracosaurus. "Eh? Pardon me, ma'am," Yoshi said, shocked to see that the small Styracosaurus made him remember. "...Scrotty?"

The small Styracosaurus turned around and nodded, smiling. "That's my name, yes," She said, giggling. 'And you are?"

Yoshi smiled, and he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Yoshi, and I was sent by your mother Strocky to come and rescue you from the Lethal Lava Volcano..." He blinked, and he placed his hands on his hips, 'What are you doing all the way out here anyway, young girl?"

Scrotty shrugged. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is that a bunch of long-necked reptiles picked me up and led me here, where those who pass provided me food and shelter." She walked over to a nearby Alamosaurus, calling out for food. The Alamosaurus looked down, and it grabbed several leaves, before moving its head down and placing the leaves gently on the ground. Scrotty smiled, and she started feasting on the leaves.

Yoshi shrugged, and he grabbed a piece of the broad green leaves, biting into it. He almost gagged, but managed to swallow it down, now having a strange taste in his mouth. "Ergh...it's...good..."

Scrotty giggled, finishing up her leave in her mouth. "It's okay. You get used to it after a while." She then turned to face Yoshi and ask, "So, where are you headed to?"

Yoshi sighed, shrugging. "Well, I'm going all over Dinosaur Land to get back my best friend. I have since left from Yoshi island - my home island, if you may - and braved through the lair of the ferocious Tyrannoyoshi Rex, survived the deserts of the Ankylosaurus Land, crashed through the Triceratops Cove, and managed to fight past the heat within the Lethal Lava Volcano." He panted, receiving an odd look from Scrotty. He murmured. "You don't believe me one bit, do you?"

Scrotty shook her head. "Nope! The only prove is if you let me tag along!" She giggled.

Yoshi sighed. "Well..." He folded his arms, and sighed. He was stuck between going back to the Triceratops Cove and dropping Scrotty with her mother Strocky, and continuing his ever adventurous quest to rescue Peppy from the clutches of King Morton. He then got an idea, and said to Scrotty, "Well, if you tag along with me, will you promise not to get in trouble?"

Scrotty nodded, smiling. "I promise!"

Yoshi smiled, and he picked up Scrotty, putting the young Styracosaurus female on his small red pad on his back. "All right then, Scrotty! We're off!" He started running towards the western direction, going into the thick, dense jungle once more. Little did Yoshi know that he would need help from the wandering sauropods that ruled the jungle...


	73. Through the Dense Jungle

Yoshi and Scrotty were both running through the thick bushes within the dense jungle's understory. Yoshi then stopped in front of a tall deciduous tree, and glanced to his left and right, seeing more plants within the path. Calling out to Scrotty, Yoshi turned to the left and turned into his egg, rolling down smoothly on the dirt-paved path. Scrotty turned to the left, and she followed the tracks Yoshi left within his egg.

As Yoshi smoothly rolled onto the right bank and went over a ramp, he hatched out of his egg and grabbed a nearby vine within a nearby palm tree with his long red tongue, swinging around the palm tree and landing firmly on the dirt. He turned around to see Scrotty running towards the ramp and making a remarkable jump over it, landing smoothly on the ground and grinning at Yoshi. The young feminine Styracosaurus scouted ahead, and Yoshi followed, intending to protect Scrotty from harm. As the two dinosaurs turned to the right bank of the dense jungle, Yoshi grabbed Scrotty and held her tightly within his grip, jumping over a small pit as he swung across it with a vine hanging from the deciduous tree on the other side. As Yoshi then ran towards the right, he noticed the path was going downwards, and he placed Scrotty down first, watching her slide with ease and fun. Yoshi grinned, and he got onto his body, sliding down on the rough, dirt-paved ground.

As Yoshi slid down the path, he maneuvered to the right, avoiding a bush filled with spiky thorns. Yoshi then slid to the right, glancing to see Scrotty sliding down in that direction. As Yoshi slid towards the left, he went over the ramp ahead and landed roughly on his body, sliding down again as he turned to the right. Yoshi then started to pick up his velocity, and he appeared alongside Scrotty. The two dinosaurs both turned to the right bend, and they then jumped up and got on her feet again as the path resumed to the straight position. Yoshi, however, told Scrotty to wait up as he took a look around. He and Scrotty were no longer in a dense jungle - they were in a peaceful, grassy meadow filled with small palm trees and plenty of free roaming Sauropods.

As Yoshi walked forward, he noticed the different sizes of the sauropods. As he asked a fellow Camarasaurus what size it was, it replied that it was sixty feet long and weighed up to nineteen tons. Yoshi then approached a Barosaurus and asked it how big it was, and it replied that it was eighty feet long and twenty three tons. After asking several more sauropods the same question, Yoshi walked over to where Scrotty was, who was eating the nice, firm leaves of the tall palm tree on the head of a blue, seven-foot-long Anchisaurus.

"Excuse me, Scrotty!" Yoshi called out as the Anchisaurus lowed its head down so Yoshi could face it and Scrotty, "But what is this fellow sauropod?"

Scrotty shrugged, gulping down the leaves. "Gulp! I don't know, but she's friendly, and she knows where the Brontosaurus Village is!"

Yoshi blinked. "Brontosaurus Village?" He looked at the blue Anchisaurus. "Do you know what it is, and where it is?"

The Anchisaurus nodded, smiling. "Of course, sweet Yoshisaurus." She said with a smile, pointing to the northwestern direction with her neck, "You can't miss it. It's located within the tree tops. And it's one of the many villages in the Sauropod Forest where miniature sauropods live while the others roam freely here on the ground."

Yoshi smiled, patting the Anchisaurus on the head. "Thank you, ma'am." He grabbed Scrotty, and after setting the young Styracosaurus on the ground, they both headed off into the northwestern direction, towards the forest of deciduous trees, leaving the munching sauropods behind.


	74. The Trip to the Sauropod Forest Villages

Yoshi was running after Scrotty, who was ahead of the green Yoshisaurus by a few feet. The two traveling dinosaurs were heading up towards the northwestern direction, where one of the villages of the Sauropod Forest was located. Scrotty was carefree, but Yoshi kept a close eye on her, being cautious about himself as well as they went through the thick, bushy leaves of the deciduous forest.

"Scrotty, don't go too far!" Yoshi shouted as he jumped over a muddy puddle and then fell flat on the muddy ground, his face covered with dirt. He shook the dirt off and got back up to his feet, shouting again, "You know that you can't get lost in this forest! If you do, I'll never be able to find you, and you won't be able to go back home!"

As Yoshi turned around on the right bend and jumped over several thorny bushes, Yoshi landed back on the muddy ground. He glanced to his left and right as he ran past the bushy leaves and then bumped into a tall palm tree. Shaking his head, Yoshi looked up to see that there was a grassy vine hanging from the palm tree. Yoshi jumped up, and fluttered upwards, grabbing the vine with his long red tongue and then placing his hands firmly on the vine. He started to seeing back and forth, and then landed on the other side of the deciduous forest, running to the right to see the tracks that Scrotty has left behind.

As Yoshi ran forwards the path, he tripped over a small rock and tumbled down the steep, muddy hill, landing on his face and shaking about. He then glanced up, to see several large, marching blue-greenish colored Apatosauruses marching down the pathway. Yoshi then could see that Scrotty was riding on one of the blue-colored Apatosauruses, and he called out to her, running into the large marching group of sauropods. Yoshi swerved to the left and right as he did his best to avoid contact with the Apatosauruses' large feet, trying to find a way to get on top of the Apatosaurus that Scrotty was riding on. Yoshi then stopped, turned into his egg, and rolled ahead of the Apatosaurus, hatching out and jumping up in the air, fluttering to reach the top of the Apatosaurus's back. Yoshi then managed to make it on the blue Apatosaurus's back, and sighed of relief as he got close to Scrotty.

Scrotty grinned, licking Yoshi around his body to clean off the dirt and mud. "You sure did get dirty around the forest, huh Yoshi?"

Yoshi shook his head, stating, "Well, Scrotty, going after you and looking after you isn't a walk in the park. I gotta be really careful in places like this." He then could see several small, leaf-roofed villas atop the tall deciduous trees. "Scrotty, look!" He said enthusiastically, pointing at the villas. "That's one of the villages the blue Anchisaurus told us about!"

Scrotty nodded. "Yeah, but how will we be able to reach up there, Yoshi?" She asked, putting her head on Yoshi's right leg.

Yoshi rubbed his chin, thinking. He then came up with a good idea, snapping his fingers. "I got it." He placed Scrotty firmly on his small red pad that was on his back. "Try to hold on as best as you can, Scrotty!" Yoshi then ran all the way up to the Apatosaurus's head, and he then made a large leap from the head of the blue-colored Apatosaurus towards the tall deciduous tree that had one of the many villas, using his fluttering ability to reach the tree and head upwards. He then grabbed a nearby vine with his long red tongue, and swung around the deciduous tree and landed on the straw-made platform outside of the leaf-roofed villa, placing Scrotty down.

Scrotty was surprised. "Wow, Yoshi, look at this place!" She cooed, turning around and gasping. "It's... it's huge!"

Yoshi turned around, and he was in much awe as Scrotty was - there were many similar villas, a shop villa, a court villa, even the mayor's villa! But what really took the cake was the fact that the large sauropods marching around the village would pop in to deliver several leaf-related foods for the much smaller relatives that populated the village, and within the very center was a huge stadium, with entrances and exits on all sides of it. Small pterosaurs can be heard as they fly over the large, tall deciduous trees.

Yoshi blinked, and he looked down at Scrotty, stating, "This must be the main village of the forest, Scrotty. Let;s go and talk to the villagers," He suggested as he and Scrotty entered into the villa that they were right in front of them.


	75. From the Village Villas to the Mayor's

Yoshi and Scrotty have both entered into the villa that they were outside of within the village of the miniature sauropods, and inside they found two blue, elderly female Brontosauruses rocking back and forth in their own rocking chairs. Yoshi approached the two elderly feminine Brontosauruses and asked, "Excuse me, ladies, but do you know how to reach the mayor's office?"

The first elderly female Brontosaurus winced at Yoshi, smiled and then stated, "Sure, sonny boy. Lucy knows every spot in the Brontosaurus Village." She turned her head to the second elder female Brontosaurus, apparently Lucy. "Lucy, could you be a dear and tell this fine young gentleman and his young lady where the mayor's office is?"

The second elder female Brontosaurus glanced at the first elder female Brontosaurus, and nodded. "Sure, Marilyn." She glanced at Yoshi and Scrotty. "All right, sonny boy, listen and listen good. I may be old, but I'm not blind when it comes to the many spots of the Sauropod Forest. You say you're headed to the mayor's office?"

Yoshi and Scrotty both nodded, getting closer to the second elder female Brontosaurus.

The second elder female Brontosaurus sighed, and she then started, "All right, then. First, just grab the vine by our lovely little villa, and swing to the main platform. Just follow the platform, turn right, head up north by swinging through another vine, turn to the left, go down three blocks, turn to your left again, swing once more on a vine, and viola, you're at the mayor's office."

Yoshi grinned, putting his hands on the back of his head. "That sounds easy," He said with a smile.

The two elder female Brontosauruses looked at each other, grinned, and chuckled as they glanced back to Yoshi and Scrotty. "Prepare to be surprised," They said in unison.

Yoshi blinked, and he turned around, slightly cautious. "All righty, then..." He bent down on his knees and patted Scrotty on her head. "You wait outside for me, Scrotty. I'll be back as fast as I can."

Scrotty nodded, smiling. "Okay, Yoshi. I won't go wandering off," She said giggling as Yoshi left and turned to his right, jumping off the straw-made platform and swinging on the vine, landing on the main platform and running down the pathway.

As Yoshi strolled down the main straw-made platform, he glanced to his left to see the large stadium within the middle of the village surrounded by many deciduous and tropical palm trees. There were scarcely any coniferous trees to be found, but they were taller than the other trees. Yoshi then glanced to his right to see the different shops set around on the platform, a different, blue-colored miniature Brontosaurus running each on his or her benefit.

As Yoshi ran down the straw-made platform, he turned to the right, jumping over a pair of blue-colored, elder Brontosaurus. Yoshi jumped to the right as he avoided a running male Brontosaurus, and he then glanced to his left to see several, much larger Diplodocuses raising their heads high into the tall deciduous trees to feast upon the fresh, green leaves. Yoshi then grabbed a nearby vine to his right with his long red tongue, and swung to the other straw-made platform. He nearly fell off the platform, but managed to keep his balance as Yoshi turned into his egg and rolled forward, accidentally knocking or rolling passing Brontosauruses in his path.

Remembering very well what the elder female Brontosaurus told him, Yoshi made a sharp turn within his egg on the left, and he felt the path's bumpiness as he passed through several villas made right on the main path. Realizing that he passed the fifth block, Yoshi hatched out of his egg and turned around, running back the two blocks he skipped. He the turned to the left and encountered a vine, looking up above to see the mayor's villa, which was much larger than the villages' villas. Yoshi decided to jump instead of taking the swinging vine, and he fluttered over to the straw-made platform on the other side of the densely concentrated forest, grabbing the edge of the platform with his hands and getting up onto his feet. Wiping his forehead, Yoshi looked up to see the entrance of the mayor's villa.

"There it is," Yoshi said to himself, smiling as he started to run up the stairs towards the entrance, "The mayor should be awaiting me in his villa at the top of these stairs..." Panting, Yoshi managed to make it, and he entered into the mayor's villa, not expecting a surprise celebration from all of the miniature Brontosauruses in charge of the Brontosaurus Village.


	76. Yoshi Listens to Mayor Brontoburg

Yoshi was sitting across the table from the mayor of the Brontosaurus Village within the Sauropod Forest, to discuss how to get through. "So, as you can see, Mayor Brontoburg, I'm in a real tight fit," The green Yoshisaurus tried to comprehend.

Mayor Brontoburg nodded, understanding. "So I see. Well..." The thirty year old, blue-colored male Brontosaurus cleared his throat and started, "You see, in order to leave the Sauropod Forest and continue your quest, you'll have to do the following. The first is to get to the Haunted Pastures that's southeast from here, but in order to do that, you need a key that is kept safely locked away within this village. The only way to be granted access to it is if you participate in the annual soccer matches within our very own stadium, and if you win past the championship, then you'll be awarded the right to use the key and entered into the Haunted Pastures, where you will..."

Several minutes later, Yoshi was snoozing off as Mayor Brontoburg finished his explanation by concluding, "...And finally, you will be able to leave the Sauropod Forest and head off to wherever you plan on going to."

Yoshi stretched his arms, and he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and shaking hands with Mayor Brontoburg. "Thanks for all the helpful information, Mr. Mayor. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." With that said, Yoshi got up and exited the mayor's villa, running down the steps he took to reach and then jumped onto the straw-made platform on the other side, grabbing the ledge with his long red tongue and climbing up, turning to the right and running down the path he took to reach the mayor's villa.

One of the mayor's assistances walked over the Mayor Brontoburg and muttered, "Are you sure you can trust an outsider, Brontoburg? He could be a spy, and he's _very suspicious_."

Mayor Brontoburg merely shook his head, a smile on his face as he stated, "Oh, I'm sure that things will be fine. He doesn't seem to be anything bad to me."

Another one of the mayor's assistances sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Brontoburg. I have a mighty bad feeling about this..."

Yoshi returned to the main platform, rolling fast inside his egg, and hopping out of it and jumping across the platform to reach the platform he started from. He entered into the villa and was hugged by Scrotty, who told him how she was worried about him.

Yoshi smiled, patting Scrotty on the head. "There, there, Scrotty, I'm all right." He stood up, and approached the two elderly, female blue Brontosaurus. "I don't mean to bother you ladies again, but do you know where and how I can find the soccer stadium and enter into the soccer tournament championship?"

The two elder female Brontosaurus both chuckled, stating in unison, "Young green Yoshisaurus, we will tell you where you can find the stadium, and how you can enter the soccer tournament... but beware, for it will have a devastating effect on you..." They both chuckled, making Yoshi very concerned about what may happen to him.


	77. Yoshi's Bronto Team vs the Barosauruses

Yoshi and Scrotty were both heading towards the soccer stadium within the middle of the Brontosaurus Village. Yoshi had already applied to be part of the home team, and he sent Scrotty to the top booth for safety. Scrotty watched carefully and cheered on Yoshi alongside thousands of miniature Brontosauruses and the much larger, looming sauropods that raised their long necks up over the stadium to watch the soccer game start as Yoshi and three armored miniature blue-colored Brontosauruses came running onto the left side of the grassy soccer field, while four orange-colored, armored miniature Barosauruses entered from the right side. The two teams faced each other, growling as a Lakitu referee tossed in the soccer ball, and the gigantic audience cheered as the game of sauropod soccer begun.

Yoshi kicked the ball upward, and he then turned into his egg and rolled towards the other end of the goal. The ball landed back on the grass, but one of the Barosauruses managed to get it, and he started to kick it toward the other side, leaning towards the left. he then passed it to another Barosaurus, who pushed aside one of the three Brontosauruses and kicked it towards the goal. Another Brontosaurus jumped towards the ball and lunged at it, sending it going upwards. Yoshi hatched out of his egg to see the ball coming towards him, but as he prepared to get it, he was tackled by a Barosaurus.

As the ball landed, a different Barosaurus kicked the ball towards the right, where the Barosaurus who tackled Yoshi kicking the ball back towards the other side. Two Brontosauruses tackled into him, and the ball went upward, kicked by the third Brontosaurus towards Yoshi. Yoshi then jumped to the left as a Barosaurus jumped in the ball's way and prevented it from going into the goal. Yoshi growled as he watched the Barosaurus run towards the other side towards the right, and the green Yoshisaurus turned into his egg and started rolling towards him. The Barosaurus kicking the ball glanced behind him to see Yoshi coming towards him, and he jumped to the left, avoiding being rolled over. However, he was tackled by a Brontosaurus, who kicked the ball upwards. Yoshi hatched out of his egg and jumped right in front of his team's goal, kicking the ball back towards the other side.

As the two Brontosauruses on Yoshi's team both ran to the ball, a Barosaurus snatched it and kicked it towards the right, to another Barosaurus. The Barosaurus chuckled and he used his long tail to whip the third Brontosaurus, and he was accompanied by his fellow teammates as he whipped the ball into the goal, scoring a point. Yoshi sighed as he and his Brontosaurus teammates returned to the middle of the soccer field, the audience cheering loudly as the confident Barosaurus team also returned to the center. The Lakitu referee blew his whistle, and tossed in another soccer ball.

The soccer game has barely started. For Yoshi, this was only a mere, small step to what would continue his ultimate, much larger goal.


	78. Chaos in the Sauropod Forest

**Yoshi's Adventure: Triceratops Cove (Level 1)**

Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, Dr. Hoshi, and now Bronto were all traveling together, trekking through the damp and dark caverns of the Triceratops Cove. With their friendship holding true, and with no hesitating, Yoshi leaded the group while the others provided aid to the green Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi jumped atop several tall, blue-colored platforms, and he then grabbed a small turquoise-colored Dino Rhino with his long, red tongue, swallowing it. He then jumped up and squashed another Dino Rhino, squinting ahead to see a Torosaurus charging its head and running towards him. Screaming, Yoshi tried to duck, but he was sent into the air, going through the rock hard ceiling. Yoshi then fell down onto the platform, and moaned as he weakly got up, only to be chucked up by the sharp horns on the Torosaurus's head. Yoshi held his back in pain, but he growled with anger, and he started to chuck his green-spotted eggs at the Torosaurus, damaging it.

The Torosaurus screamed in pain, but it shook its head as it was still determined to knock Yoshi out. It leaped upwards and smashed its head down on Yoshi, damaging him even further. Yoshi's legs twitched in pain as the Torosaurus charged up again and ran forward when...

BZZZZZT!!!!! Peppy used his Ankylosaurus Jolt to electrocute the Torosaurus, paralyzing it and he picked up Yoshi onto his sturdy back, running into the hole alongside Birdo, Bronto, and Dr. Hoshi.

A few minutes later, the five dinosaurs settled down near a pond situated on a tall platform away from all of the aggressive ceratopsids, where they settled for lunch. Birdo handed Yoshi a warm cup of tea, who sipped it with relief as he felt the pain going away. Peppy wrapped several bandages around Yoshi's stomach, insisting that he shouldn't move until he got a good rest. Knowing this, Yoshi acknowledged that his friends were helping him, and thus, decided to eventually sleep before continuing their adventure again.

After the seven hour nap, Yoshi and his four other dinosaur friends settled for breakfast, with Yoshi having apples and toast, Birdo fried eggs and an English Muffin, Dr. Hoshi had a delicious banana and wheat cereal, Bronto having leafs and bacon, and finally with Peppy having nothing but lettuce. After eating, the five adventurous reptilians got back up to their feet and jumped down one at a time from the tall platforms, heading off into the western direction...

**Level Complete! Or is it...?**


	79. Journey to the Dark Tower

Yoshi ran through the brushy bushes of the tropical jungle of the Sauropod Forest, going into the southeastern direction towards the dark, mysterious tower. The green Yoshisaurus had too much pressure placed upon him from before, and he was determined to press on forward, not wasting a minute to get closer to rescuing his best friend.

He turned around the left and jumped over several thorn bushes, landing hard on the rock ahead. Looking down, Yoshi jumped and fluttered to the lower layer, looking back and then turning to the right, sensing the strange, dark aura that possibly could come from the dark tower. Yoshi spotted several sauropod-like carnivores, which bore sharp fangs on their mouth and their backs. Yoshi gulped, and he hid into his protective, green-colored egg, rolling through the sauropod-like carnivores and pushing on forward. He then rolled over a small ramp to the right, and he rolled over several more, smaller ramps, eventually rolling upward towards a big ramp. Going over the ramp, Yoshi hatched out and screamed as he looked down below him to see the carnivorous plants snapping and thorn bushes below. Yoshi then fluttered towards the other side, and sighed of relief after landing on the mud. He then ran into the jungle.

Encountering several insects, Yoshi turned into his protective egg shield once more and rolled through, easily penetrating the thorn bushes and rolling over the annoying buzzing insects that buzzed around him. Rolling to the left, Yoshi was then smashed by a large, palm tree. Getting out of his egg, the green Yoshisaurus rubbed the right side of his head in pain and got up, looking up to see two rainbow-colored, bird-like creatures looking down and laughing at him. They then grabbed the two, brown-colored coconuts that hung from the palm tree and chucked them at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed in pain as he felt his head hit hard by the two coconuts, and he then grabbed one of the bird-like creatures with his long, red tongue, swallowing him. The other bird-like creature squawked in horror, and it grabbed the new two coconuts that have formed, chucking them both at Yoshi. Yoshi jumped above the first coconut, but grabbed the second one with his tongue and spat it out at the bird-like creature, knocking it down from its perch in the palm tree.

Grinning, Yoshi decided to climb up the palm tree, and got on top of the large, broad leaves and looked to the southeastern direction to see the dark tower was only a few miles away! Not wasting anytime, Yoshi jumped down from the palm tree, turned into his protective egg, and rolled towards the direction, rolling to the right and then jumping over a small canvas filled with more carnivorous, snapping plants.

A large herd of Barosauruses stomped nearby as Yoshi rolled through the understory, rolling out any creature that lied on his path. As he rolled to the left, he went through a bush and was covered by yellow-colored spores that could paralyze an enemy! However, the spores proved to be not very effective, for Yoshi was safely tucked in his egg shield and continued rolling, rolling to the left and rolling over a fresh stream of water, clearing off the stun spores and getting closer. As Yoshi continued rolling in his egg, he was attacked by a group of four Piranharaptors, knocking the green yoshisaurus to the muddy ground. He was then snapped at several parts of his body by the Piranha Plant-like raptors, and he struggled to get out. Yoshi growled, but he then jumped up into the air and performed several flutter kicks down on the Piranharaptors, wounding them. As Yoshi grinned and started to run away, one of the four Piranharaptors grabbed him by the leg and stated chomping down. Yoshi screamed, closing his eyes, but he managed to grab a green-spotted egg from his small, red pad and chucked it at the chomping Piranharaptor, forcing it off. Hissing, the lone Piranharaptor fled with its brethren to the northwestern direction.

Sighing of relief and dusting himself off after being attacked, Yoshi looked up and noticed that the dark tower was only a few hundred feet away, and not taking any caution, he decided to run the rest of the way towards it. Turning to the left and jumping over several, knocked down gray-colored stone pillars, Yoshi noticed that the sky was becoming eerily purple and the large palm and deciduous trees were starting to become pale and seemed lifeless as the mud changed its color as well, from brown to swampy blue. Yoshi then paused and looked up, hearing the creepy sounds that came from within the dark tower. Taking a chance, Yoshi did not look back and ran straightforward towards the entrance to the dark tower, determined to make it through and continue his journey through Dinosaur Land to rescue Peppy...


	80. Attack of the Turtlelike Skeletons

Yoshi cautiously approached the eerie entrance of the Dark Tower, the gloom and creepiness of the surroundings helping its dark appearance. Not frightened by the spooky purple aura, Yoshi took a quick look back, and he dashed into the dark tower.

Yoshi looked around him as he cautiously wandered around. He could hear the evil cackles of ghosts, but this did not scare him. Spotting a staircase in front of him, Yoshi ran up the stairs and opened the door, to reveal a hall with seven red-colored doors, three on each side, and one at the end of the room, each with a yellow knob on them (although the door at the end of the hall had a keyhole in it). Yoshi, being curious, decided to check out the first door to his right. He was grabbed by a large, blue-colored hand and then the door slammed, with several pounding sounds heard. Yoshi then bursted out by kicking in mid-air, dusting himself and tossing a green-spotted egg at the monstrous hand, causing it to retreat. Catching his breath, Yoshi entered into the first door on the left side. He was shocked to see the bones of five, pale grayish colored turtle-like creatures, and much to his surprise, the turtle-like skeletons rose from the ground and constructed themselves, moaning as they slowly approached Yoshi. Yoshi backed a bit away, and he then ran to the right side of the hallway, opening the second door and hiding behind it, firing several more green-spotted eggs at the turtle-like skeletons.

After knocking them out, he peeked around the door to see a strange blue-and-purple vortex. Feeling a bit spooked out, Yoshi slammed the door closed, but when he turned around, he was smacked in the face by a hard bone. Yoshi plopped to the ground, and he slowly opened his eyes, to see the turtle-like skeletons looking down at him. Yoshi screamed, and he spun around on the ground, knocking the turtle-like skeletons back as he jumped over them and opened the second door on the right, only to be burned by red-colored flames.

Sizzled in hot gray-colored ash, Yoshi shook it off of him, but he was then jumped on by the turtle-like skeletons, all five of them pounding their skeleton fists on Yoshi's back. Yoshi shielded his head with his arms, and he then retreated into his protective green-spotted egg shield, being unharmed by the whacking bones of the five turtle-like skeletons. Yoshi thought of what to do, and he came up with a great idea. He rolled around all over the five turtle-like skeletons, and then hatched out of his protective egg shield. He then grabbed two of the five turtle-like skeletons with his long, red tongue and swallowed them down. Noticing the three remaining preparing to reconstruct themselves, Yoshi grabbed a few of his green-spotted eggs from his small, red pad and chucked them at the turtle-like skeletons, pinning them down. Yoshi then turned around and headed towards the third door on the left, opening it to be washed by the cold, bluish water.

Sucking as much water as he could into his mouth to be re-hydrated, Yoshi waddled towards the right side of the hall through the water that covered the floor and opened the third door, much to his surprise, to find a bright, yellow-colored star. Not hesitating, Yoshi grabbed the star and held onto it as he watched the three turtle-like skeletons reconstruct once more. However, instead of their pale, grayish color, they now had bluish flesh attached to their hard-as-rock bones. Yoshi ran towards the closest one and smashed his head into it, but it did not seem to work as the turtle-like creature spun around in his now blue-colored shell, damaging Yoshi. Yoshi fell on his back, feeling the water passing by him as the two other turtle-like creatures plopped onto him. Yoshi tried to move, but the turtle-like creatures kept him pinned down. Yoshi struggled, and he then unleashed his long, red tongue to smack the two turtle-like creatures off. Growling, Yoshi got into a fighting stance, being smacked in his body by the lead, bone-wielding turtle-like creature.

Yoshi fell hard on his face on the water-flowing floor, but he managed to get up and spit a bit, shaking his head and turning into his protective green-spotted egg shield once more, rolling into the three turtle-like creatures. Yoshi then hatched out and jumped into midair, performing several of his flutter kicks on the two turtle-like creatures, causing their bluish flesh to fall off as he grabbed the leader and swung it around with his long, red tongue, releasing it into the second door on the left. As the turtle-like creature crashed hard into the door and flopped onto the ground, its bluish flesh falling off and causing it to be a pale grayish colored skeleton again, Yoshi quickly ran towards the left and opened the door the vortex was contained it, and he grabbed all of the bodies of the turtle-like skeletons with his long, red tongue, swinging them around and around at a fast pace until he released them into the vortex, watching them fall into the spiraling dimension as he then slammed the door.

Sighing of relief and whipping his forehead with his right hand, Yoshi looked down to see all of the water vaporizing, and then looked up to see a golden key drop out of thin air, landing right on his two red shoes. Picking up the key, Yoshi walked towards the seventh and final door at the end of the room and placed the key into the keyhole, turning it and standing back as the red-colored door creaked slowly and loudly. Gulping, Yoshi looked at the yellow-colored star he nabbed earlier, and placed it firmly in his small, red pad as he cautiously entered through the door, the door closing slowly with a loud slam.


	81. The White Speck of Light

Yoshi has been venturing deep through the haunted tower. He has not let anything deter him from getting through the tower in place, and he was wondering if there was more to clear within. As he looked to the left and right to see the haunted things that populated the dark tower, Yoshi stopped in his tracks, and turned around to glance behind him, noticing that there were three skeletal Koopa Troopas following him. Recognizing them easily as Dry Bones, Yoshi grabbed one of them with his long, red tongue, and spat it back at the other two, knocking them down. Dusting off his hands, Yoshi turned around and headed forward again, turning to the left and heading down the hallway, spotting a dark green door ahead.

Approaching the door, Yoshi scratched his head with confusion and tried to open it, but had no luck. Yoshi sighed as he stood several feet back, and started to toss his green-spotted eggs at the door, hoping it would do some work. However, it caused Yoshi more grief as he then snapped his fingers and rammed straight into the door with his own weight, succeeding as he fell on his rear, and the door toppled backwards, slamming down on the wooden floor.

As Yoshi looked down at the door as he walked over it, he suddenly heard a strange, eerie sound. Yoshi paused and looked all around him, only to spot a white speck light ahead. Curious, Yoshi started to follow the white speck of light, heading up the wooden, dark brown staircase. Taking each step as the step made a loud, cranking noise, Yoshi was being very cautious as he tried to keep up with the white light. It was then that the white light went into the right wall, making Yoshi gasp in shock as he then had to find a way to get to it. However, he looked up, to see that the staircase seemingly did not end. Pondering, Yoshi turned into his green-spotted egg and started rolling fast up the stairs, each step he rolled on breaking apart and falling down a dark, seemingly bottomless pit.

Yoshi continued rolling within his egg, but he had not realized that five minutes and eighteen seconds have passed since Yoshi continuously rolled up the staircase. Forty nine seconds later, Yoshi hatched out of his egg and realized that he was getting nowhere. Remembering that the white speck of light that went into the right wall, Yoshi turned to his right and smashed into the wall with his head, creating a big gap, enough for him to jump through. Taking a breath, Yoshi jumped through the hole, and looked around, fluttering within the air as he noticed that there was no floor at all. It was then that the white speck of light from before popped up in front of him, and it fluttered around, heading towards the northern direction. Yoshi noticed, and he followed, determined to discover what the white speck of light was.


	82. Ambushed by Cubones!

Yoshi was still following the white speck of light, not allowing it to disappear from his sight. Yoshi then wondered if he could eat up the white speck of light, and thus, with the grip of his long, red tongue, he swallowed the white speck of light into his mouth, swallowing it down. Yoshi then stopped fluttering, and he was shocked that he was not falling down, even though there was no floor visible. Yoshi scratched his head in confusion and folded his arms, thinking whether or not it was a good idea. It was not too long until a cackle was heard, and it was followed shortly by a strange, deep masculine voice...

_Strange reptilian... you dare disturb the ghostly presence of my haunted tower? Come up here and come face to face with me, boy... I'll give you one hell of a fight..._

Yoshi was caught by surprise, and he looked around, curious where the voice came from. It was then that seven skeletal enemies that weren't related to Koopas spawned, all of them wielding bones. Though they were easily recognized as brown-colored reptilians, they wore skulls that seemingly belonged to a different species. Wondering what the seven reptilian-like creatures were, Yoshi pulled out his small, handy dandy guidebook from his small, red-colored pad, flipping through the pages until he stopped and spotted a page that had a picture and info on the strange creatures.

"Cubone. They tend to be very lonesome and easily depressed reptilian creatures," Yoshi read as he then turned into his green-spotted egg shield to protect himself from the incoming Cubones, "They bare the skulls of their dead mothers, who they never see and cause them great grief, enough to make them cry. However, if they become enraged, they will attack with no mercy."

Just as he finished up reading the passage, the seven Cubones all shouted a war cry and started to smack the egg shield repeatedly with their bone clubs, hoping to crack the egg. Yoshi closed his eye and froze in motion as he hoped that the Cubones would tire of whacking the egg shield. Come seventeen minutes and eighty three seconds later, the Cubones are still attacking the egg shell, which now has a dark red color instead of white, meaning that it has since become weaker. Yoshi moans as he knows that he'll have to face the Cubones, and he then breaks out, fluttering upwards to escape from being trapped in, and then using a ground pound, shaking the entire area as the Cubones fell on their backs. Spotting the closet Cubone, Yoshi used his long, red tongue to grab it, and then swung it into the other Cubones, causing all of them to plop among each other.

Yoshi grinned with confidence, and he started to walk away, when he heard the Cubones all shouting angrily at Yoshi, each of them getting up to their feet and wielding their bone clubs with pride. Yoshi paused, and he then wondered, rubbing his chin, turning around to face the seven Cubones.

"Hmm...I don't know what to do, but maybe if I fight against all seven of these guys..." Yoshi then shrugged and let out a sigh. "It's worth a try." Not holding back, Yoshi got into a fighting stance, calling the Cubones on as the seven Cubones each shouted a war cry and rushed towards Yoshi, preparing to beat down the green-colored Yoshisaurus with their bone clubs.


	83. Yoshi vs the Cubones

Yoshi watched as the Cubones all jumped onto him and started beating him down with their bone clubs. Yoshi shielded his head, but he still felt the pain he was receiving with each whack from the Cubones' bone clubs. Yoshi then snuck out of the gathering and popped up behind, kicking the Cubone in front of him. Yoshi then grabbed several of his green-spotted eggs and started chucking them at the Cubones, forcing them to defend themselves. Yoshi smirked, and he used his long, red tongue to grab all of the bones clubs, swallowing them all down except for one, which he kept. The Cubones all gasped as they started running around screaming, with Yoshi smacking one Cubone down unconscious with the bone club.

Two Cubones were watching each other's backs as they started kicking against Yoshi, hitting him in the stomach. Despite feeling the pain, Yoshi smacked them across the face with the bone club, and then jumped up into the air, performing flutter kicks on the knocked down reptiles. Another Cubone then jumped into the air and from the left kicked Yoshi by the side, knocking him down as Yoshi managed to get to his feet and chucked the bone club at the Cubone. The Cubone caught the Bone Cub and spun it around, chucking it at Yoshi. Yoshi ducked, and he laughed, grabbing more green-spotted eggs and chucking them at the Cubone, knocking it out. However, the bone club whacked Yoshi in the back of the head, causing him to fall down.

The sixth Cubone pounded its fist and waited for Yoshi to head towards him. As Yoshi ran towards the Cubone, the seventh Cubone body slammed Yoshi to the ground, allowing the other Cubone to kick Yoshi in the face. Yoshi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while closing his eyes from being damaged, despite he fact that he still felt pain. The two Cubones chuckled, but Yoshi then grabbed the kicking Cubone with his long, red tongue, and caused it to trip. Yoshi then rolled over to the right, causing the Cubone on him to fall off, and as he got up, Yoshi grabbed the knocked down Cubone with his tongue, swallowing him down. Feeling a strange taste in his mouth, Yoshi spat out the skull that the Cubone he swallowed was wearing, perking interest as he picked it up and observed it, looking at it.

As the last remaining Cubone got to his senses, Yoshi placed away the skeletal head into his small, red pad, and he was punched in the stomach by the Cubone, enraged because of its lost comrades. Yoshi recovered, and he placed up his arms in defense, blocking the punches the Cubone threw at Yoshi. Yoshi moved slowly backwards, saving his strength while the Cubone used what he had left to deal damage towards Yoshi. Three minutes and fifteen seconds later, the Cubone was out of breath, and despite having his arms sore from blocking the punches, Yoshi was able to kick the Cubone in the stomach, knocking it down on its back. Yoshi grinned, and he slammed onto the Cubone, knocking it out.

Getting up and grinning with victory over the seven Cubones, six in the case of the other Cubone swallowed, Yoshi let out a sigh of relief and looked around, to see a white staircase encased with light. Having hope, Yoshi ran towards the light staircase and ran up, leaving behind the defeated six Cubones, who were all unconscious.


	84. Encounter with the Marowak

Yoshi finally managed to reach the top of the haunted tower. He was within the last room, and he looked around, to notice that the entire room, including the hard, cold walls and the rough, wooden floor were dark blue and purple. Yoshi started to move around, looking around to find where he could make his way to the ceiling, when he suddenly heard a crash. Yoshi turned around, to see that the only window within the room was broken, with the stain glass fallen on the wooden floor broken into many tiny pieces. Yoshi ran over to the pieces of stain glass and observed them, when he was knocked backwards by a powerful whack from an airborne bone club. As Yoshi fell on his back from the collision, the lone bone club whirled back to its owner, which was a brownish colored reptilian that was remarkably similar to a Cubone, only the skull on its head was permanent, and it appeared slightly larger. Yoshi got up to his feet and looked at the strange figure, only to see and hear it cackle loudly with its deep, masculine.

"So!" The reptilian creature shouted at Yoshi, holding his bone club firmly in his right hand, "You finally made it to the top of my haunted tower. It took you long enough, boy. I have been waiting for you!"

Yoshi growled, getting into a fighting stance. "What are you talking about!?" He shouted back, demanding to know what the reptilian figure meant.

SMACK!! The reptilian figure whacked Yoshi over the face with his bone club, pinning down the green Yoshisaurus. Yoshi mumbled angrily in pain as he rubbed his right cheek, which was sore from being whacked. Yoshi then yelped as the reptilian figure grabbed him by the throat, glaring into his eyes.

"Listen here, you stupid green Yoshisaurus. I'm the owner of this haunted tower, and you're within my property! I am the leader of the Cubones, Marowak!"

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief as he was dropped by Marowak, glancing at the brown-colored reptilian creature with disbelief as the Marowak continued glaring at him.

"That's right, now you know. I was the one who spoke to you before back at that endless staircase. Now that you know who I truly am, prepare to be mangled, torn, and destroyed, you disgrace to the reptilian namesake!" Marowak shouted angrily as he smashed Yoshi across the body with his bone club, and then tossed Yoshi up through the ceiling, watching Yoshi spinning around in the dark sky as he came back down towards the ground.

However, the floor restored itself, and Yoshi smashed down, shaking his head and getting up onto his feet, retaining his senses as he looked across, to see that Marowak was facing him. It then started to rain, but the two reptilian fighters did not move, for they were determined to battle to the death.


	85. Yoshi vs the Marowak!

Yoshi and Marowak both faced each other on top of the ceiling of the tall, haunted tower, the rain starting to pour down as loud thunder boomed. The Marowak tossed his bone club towards Yoshi, but Yoshi managed to swiftly smack it back with his tail. The Marowak jumped out of the way, and he fired several bright stars from his mouth towards Yoshi, which dealt quite enough damage.

Yoshi screamed as he used his arms to protect his head from being blasted by the stairs. The Marowak then slammed down on Yoshi, causing the green Yoshisaurus to be stuck within the floor while the brown-colored reptilian grabbed his bone club and ran towards Yoshi, firing more bright stars from his mouth at Yoshi, doing enough damage to cause Yoshi not to struggle. Grinning devilishly, the Marowak then spun his bone club around in the air, and then repeatedly whacked Yoshi in the face. As the bright blue lightning bolt cracked in the stormy sky, and as the thunder boomed loudly while the rain poured harder and harder by the minute, the Marowak continued to smack Yoshi, until Yoshi used his long, red tongue to wrap around the Marowak's right leg and cause him to fall backwards. The Marowak got back up, but Yoshi was able to succeed in getting out from the floor, fluttering within the air as he popped out three green-spotted eggs and tossed one of them at the Marowak.

Marowak blocked the first egg with his bone club, and tossed it towards Yoshi, the bone club spinning around like a boomerang. Yoshi scoffed as he turned around and flicked his tail, causing the bone club to whirl back towards the Marowak. The Marowak was caught by surprise as he ducked the whirling bone club, but was hit right in the head by the second egg. Yoshi then dropped down towards the floor with a ground pound, shaking the area to cause the Marowak to stumble onto his face. Yoshi then tossed the third egg at the Marowak's face, doing enough damage to stun him as Yoshi ran up to the injured brown-colored reptilian and jumped only three inches above, using his flutter kicks to do repeated damage down on the Marowak's back. The Marowak then grabbed Yoshi's legs, and slammed Yoshi down, following with a Mega Punch to the stomach.

Yoshi's eyes nearly popped out as he was gutted, but he used his long, red tongue to smack Marowak in the face, enough to cause Marowak to fall backwards. Yoshi then grabbed the whirling bone club with his tongue and smacked Marowak on the head, doing enough damage to defeat the Marowak. Cheering to himself, Yoshi chucked the bone club back of him, where it tumbled feet down, before finally reaching the ground level and cracking into tiny pieces of bones. The Marowak gasped, looking at Yoshi as he felt no motion within his body.

"You're... you are good, kid," The Marowak complimented, grinning before coughing, adding, "But don't be so cocky. If you want to get through here, you'll need this key to reach the ruler of this blasted jungle."

Yoshi scratched his head with confusion. "Huh?"

The Marowak then stood up, handing Yoshi a golden-colored key. Glaring into the green Yoshisaurus's face, the Marowak stated firmly, "Use that key to enter into the lair of the ruler. Once there, you will be able to determine whether you be a true warrior or not. Now go! Begone from my sight, for my tower and my spirit need eternal slumber..." With that said, the Marowak punched Yoshi off the tower, and watched as he tumbled towards the jungle. With Yoshi completely away from the tower, the Marowak muttered a strange chant as the darkness surrounded the haunted tower, and sunk it below the ground, the rain stopping as the thunderstorm passed.

Yoshi popped his head from the bushes, to see that the haunted tower was no more. Frowning, Yoshi got out of the bushes and headed back to the tropical jungle, leaving the darkness behind.


	86. Return to the Tropical Jungle

Yoshi has finally managed to escape the haunted tower, leaving behind the defeated and killed Marowak behind. The green Yoshisaurus was running as fast as he could, with the golden-colored key to the ruler of Sauropod Forest's lair. Stopping and taking one last look behind at the haunted castle, Yoshi shook his head and ran off towards the northwestern direction, heading through the thick, tropical jungle. Jumping through the thorn and berry infested bushes, and gulping as much food as he could while running, Yoshi managed to make some progress as he wrestled himself through the plant life. He then tripped over a vine, landing on his face within the damp mud.

Getting up and wiping the mud off with his right forearm, Yoshi continued running, the key firmly tucked in his small, red pad. Yoshi then noticed that several Piranha Plants were right in his path. Yoshi gulped, and he jumped over them, fluttering his way to the muddy path. Each of the Piranha Plants tried to snap at him, but not one had the chance except for the last, who extended its neck to grab Yoshi by the right foot with its powerful jaw. Yoshi screamed as the Piranha Plant pulled him down, but it was a quick punch that forced the Piranha Plant to spit Yoshi out, allowing him to run away.

Yoshi grinned and chuckled to himself as he watched the Piranha Plants snap at him. Yoshi then bumped into a tall, deciduous tree, and he glanced to his left, to see that there were more Piranha Plants, as well as thorn-invested vines, while to his right there was several boulders within the muddy path. Yoshi thought for a moment, and he headed towards the right, tripping over the first boulder as he collided into the other boulders, damaging his body as he made his way through. Several minutes later, Yoshi looked up to see that the sun was starting to set, showing a beautiful orange sunset. Yoshi then heard the giant footsteps of the sauropods shaking the entire jungle, and getting a bright idea, Yoshi headed for the eastern direction, following the shaking of the ground.


	87. The Wisdom of Brachiosauruses

Yoshi has spotted a large herd of Brachiosauruses, and he managed to flutter onto the back of one of the gentle giants, slowly making his way onto the neck. Yoshi then was right on top of the head of a blue-colored Brachiosaurus, and he bent down, saying to the Brachiosaurus, "Hey, mac, do you know where the leader of the Sauropod Forest resides?"

The Brachiosaurus thought for a moment, and it replied to Yoshi in a deep, though friendly, voice, "Oh, sure thing, mate. You have to head towards the eastern direction, then go through the infested vine plants, and make your way downwards, then turn to the right

Yoshi gasped, and he nodded, patting the Brachiosaurus on the head as a compliment. "Thanks!" With that, Yoshi jumped off, and he fluttered with way to the right side safely, running through the jungle to find the lair of the Sauropod Forest ruler.


	88. Search for the Waspito Flower

Yoshi headed towards the eastern direction, cruising right past the thick jungle foliage of the Sauropod Forest that helped block his vision. Yoshi has been following the bright, yellowish rays of the sun, determined to keep track of it as he jumped over dislodged trees and thorn-infested bushes. Along the way, Yoshi used his long, red tongue to grab any piece of fruit of vegetable that would help satisfy his stomach so he would not get tired or hungry. Turning to the left and jumping over several dislodged trees, Yoshi turned to the right and headed into a thick hole within the damp, muddy ground.

Approximately three minutes and seventy eight seconds later, Yoshi popped out from the ground screaming as Piranha Plants were snipping at him. Yoshi ran fifteen meters away, and he rubbed the injuries he received from the snapping Piranha Plants, knowing that in due time they would recover. Taking a quick breather, Yoshi looked up at the the clear blue sky, to see that the sun was slowly shifting towards the western direction. Noticing a sign of where the lair could be, Yoshi rushed further, only to stop in a dead-end, which were a swarm of wasps hovering amongst several different bloomed flowers. Knowing that it might be risky, Yoshi turned around and searched for something that could recover his injuries if he got stung. He picked up a small Gingerpale flower, but he then realized that it could only cure drowsiness. Frowning but remembering that he had a guidebook, Yoshi opened up his small, red pad, and got out his handy dandy small red guidebook, flipping through the pages to find a section dedicated to flowers, and skipped to the flowers that could recovery injuries or status problems.

"Powerglide, Gemtastic, Hoogilicious..." Yoshi read to himself as he slowly approached the dead-end, stopping at a page when he spotted the flower that could cure injuries from wasp stings, "The Waspito. Usually near Gingerpale flowers, look really closely within the grass and pull out a few weeds to easily spot it. One sniff or munch, and it is guaranteed to heal your intense pains of wasp stinging." Taking a breath, Yoshi noticed the place where he picked up a Gingerpale flower before, and started plucking the weeds out of the grass, finding the elusive, red-and-orange colored Waspito. Despite its incredibly tiny size, Yoshi safely tucked the flower into his small, red pad, along with the guidebook. Turning around to face the dead-end, Yoshi gulped and closed his eyes, clenching his fists as he said to himself with confidence, "All right, Yoshi, you can do this. Don't let those stupid insects' stinging get to you." With that said, Yoshi pounded his chest and shouted a wary cry that could be heard seventy meters from the perimeter, turning into his protective, green-spotted egg, and rolling several feet back to gain a boost to speed, started rolling at the speed of a pack of Velociraptors, going through the wasp-invaded, blooming flower-filled dead-end.

Yoshi rolled as fast as he could through the flower patch, accidentally running over the blooming flowers as the wasp got enraged and started to attack the egg, stabbing it with their sharp stingers. Yoshi winced in pain as he felt the sharp, needle-like stingers pinch their way through the thick shell of the egg, and turning to the right, Yoshi made a swift bend around several tall, lonesome tropical palms as he then headed uphill, approximately seventy wasps left. Heading downhill, Yoshi screamed as the egg was able to roll over thirty five wasps, and the remaining wasps continued stinger Yoshi, each going down with one sting. However, by the time Yoshi turned to the right and made his way through a zig zag maze of dislodged trees that ranged from redwoods to palms to even maple trees, the very few wasps left - in reality, three - were still stinging away like there was no tomorrow. Yoshi then crashed into a tall oak tree, and as the wasps continuously stabbed him in the stomach with their stingers, Yoshi grabbed each of them and crushed them with his right hand, stuffing them into his mouth, munching down on them, and swallowing them down whole, to finish the wasps by digesting them, getting a little resistance for any future stinging by wasps, bees, or any other stinging animal.

Upon clearing through, Yoshi was in immense pain, and he quickly popped open his small,red pad on his back and got out the Waspito, eating it up completely as he gasped for air and flopped on the ground, stopping within fifteen seconds, and within ten minutes of resting, Yoshi got back up, and he was all good and ready to go. However, turning to the left and heading towards the southeastern direction, Yoshi gasped as he then saw the infested vine plants right in front of him. Although happy that he was getting closer to the lair, Yoshi was unsure if he could make it through this time, noticing a few Piranha Plants snapping their way alongside the vine plants. Would Yoshi be able to be courageous and go up against the vine plants and the Piranha Plants, or will he be snapped up like an afternoon snack?


	89. Pesky Invested Vines!

Yoshi groaned as he wondered how to get through the infested vine plants. He took a moment to think, and then, snapping his fingers, he used his long, red tongue to grab all of the vines and swallowed them down, causing a visible path to appear in front of him. The green, determined Yoshisaurus jumped down and started running down the cleared pathway, only to be ambushed by several Piranha Plants rooted deep within the muddy ground. As Yoshi struggled to get out, he hid into his protective, green-spotted egg shield, using it to bide some energy as the Piranha Plants continued snapping. Yoshi then rolled away, turned around, and using full force, rolled right into the Piranha Plants, knocking them back into the ground, greatly wounded.

Yoshi continued rolling in the egg shield, heading up the path as he got out of his egg and took a look around. He was right before the tall, deciduous trees that homed the Sauropod Forest's ruler. As Yoshi started to head into the jungle, he looked to his right and noticed a wooden sign. Curious, he ran towards the sign and read it, muttering,

"Warning - plenty of sauropod guards are among this part of the jungle. You have been warned."

Before he could add anything of his own to saw, Yoshi was then attacked by three different colored vines, all of their stems green as they snapped at Yoshi's body. Yoshi screamed in pain as he was squeezed by one of the vines, while the other two snapped at his legs and tail. Yoshi struggled, trying to use his feet to flutter kick his way out, but it was no use. Yoshi then remembered about his shield, and he went back into his egg form, mamaging to squeeze out. He then turned towards the western direction and rolled straight into the forbidden jungle, leaving behind the three snapping vines.


	90. Heading Downhill

Making his way through the forbidden jungle of the Sauropod Forest's leader, Yoshi spotted a muddy hill that went downhill. Remembering what the blue-colored Brachiosaurus from earlier on stated, Yoshi started running down the muddy hill, only to trip and tumbled downwards, landing face first in the mud. Getting up and wiping the mud off his face, Yoshi shook his head and stood up, to see several blue-and-white stripped lizards heading towards him. Yoshi grabbed a vine nearby and climbed up the deciduous tree, easily avoiding the lizards. However, he was then knocked down to the ground due to the tremor caused by a nearby, green-and-orange colored, earthquake causing Giganticous sauropod. Before Yoshi could get out his handy dandy, small red guidebook from his small, red pad, he was smashed into the ground by the large foot of the monstrous reptilian, moving slowly through the jungle in search for food.

As Yoshi popped himself back to normal, the stripped lizard sstarted coming towards him again, baring sharp fangs that could pierce the flesh of a Apatosaurus. He jumped up in the air and started to use his flutter kicks down on the lizards that snapped at him by the feet, while Yoshi fell on his back to smash the lizards on his back. As the lizards continued snapping at Yoshi's body, leaving sharp marks at every place as possible, the green Yoshisaurus hid back into his egg shield and rolled around, scaring off the lizards as he then hatched out and looked up, to see several small pterodactyls heading towards the northeastern direction. Yoshi pondered whether to follow the winged reptilians, but something of interest caught his eye... the fact that there was another muddy path heading downwards. Running towards the path, Yoshi sat down as he slid his way downward...


	91. Carnivorous Sauropods

Yoshi turned to the right after making his way downhill, getting closer and closer to his goal. Yoshi wondered how farther away he was from the lair of the Sauropod Forest's ruler, but time was truly determined in the case of reaching there before night kicked in. Yoshi was very determined, and he would not let time escape from his grasp.

Running as fast as his legs could provide, Yoshi was sure that he was close. It was then that Yoshi stopped in his tracks, to see that there were three small, red-and-yellow colored sauropods that bear sharp fangs. Worried, Yoshi tried to sneak past them, but with no luck as they all pounced onto him and started snapping at his body.

Sadly for Yoshi, the carnivorous sauropods did not stop snapping their sharp, beak-like mouths at him, and the green Yoshisaurus was forced to retreat within his protective, green-spotted egg. Yoshi then started rolling through the thick jungle foliage, towards the northern direction as the carnivorous sauropods gave chase, stomping the ground and leaving their tracks within the damp, muddy ground. Yoshi hid into the trunk of a cut tree, and he heard the carnivorous sauropods run off, enough for him to pull out his handy dandy red guide book, flipping through the pages and stopped to see two pages dedicated to the only carnivorous species of sauropods.

"Canibrunt, predatory long-necked reptilian," Yoshi read, as his eyes shifted from paragraph to paragraph, reading quietly to himself without disturbing the silence of the jungle, "Grow up to thirty seven feet in length and seven feet at height, they weight eight tons and have the agility of a flightless bird. Their toothless, beak-like mouths are enough to rip the shreds of meat off any of its prey..."

SMASH!! One of the three Canibrunts used its head to smash the trunk down, and Yoshi screamed as he fell. He noticed his guidebook, and tried to grab it, but it was snatched up and swallowed by the Canibrunts. Yoshi's face turned pale as he got up and started running, but the Canibrunt snapped him by the tail. Yoshi screamed in pain, jumping into the air and trying to flutter his way out, but no avail as the Canibrunt pulled back. Yoshi was sent crashing down onto the ground, and he couldn't get up, for the other Canibrunt was on his back, trying to poke at Yoshi's back, despite the small, red pad protecting him. Yoshi struggled, but he was on a tight grip of the Canibrunt, who continued holding on while the second Canibrunt managed to use its tail to whack the small, red pad away. Yoshi screamed as he started feeling pain, the Canibrunt on him pecking away. The third Canibrunt ran towards Yoshi and smashed into his face with its head, giving Yoshi great grief as his only tooth went flying into the clear, blue sky.

Yoshi was immobilized, being preyed upon by the Canibrunts. It was then that a golden-colored Star from the nearby shrubs suddenly appeared, and it shined brightly, catching the attention of the Canibrunts. However, the Star made its way into Yoshi, recovering his health and stamina. The Canibrunt on Yoshi wailed as Yoshi got up to his feet, and he faced all three of the Canibrunts, his eyes glowing with red-and-yellow hot flames as his body was shining brightly. The Canibrunts gulped, and they all started to flee, but Yoshi managed to grab two of the Canibrunts with his long, red tongue, which was even longer thanks to the power of the star. He swallowed them into his mouth, munched on them, and held the injured carnivorous sauropods within as he started running after the remaining Canibrunt. The Canibrunt turned to the right and made its way through the thorn-infested bushes and shrub, only to its shock and horror to see that Yoshi was closing in fast. Before it knew it, the Canibrunt crashed into a dead-end, which was a large, grayish colored boulder covered by the growing ferns, and it wailed in pain as it was on its back.

Yoshi stopped several feet away from the turned Canibrunt, and he fired the two Canibrunts within his mouth at the injured one, knocking all three of the small, carnivorous sauropods down unconscious. Yoshi grinned, and as his Star power started to fade away, he pulled out his worn, wet red guidebook from his mouth with his right hand, noticing how it was barely being digested by one of the Canibrunts. Using the last of the Star power to make it fresh and new again, Yoshi smiled as he grabbed his small red pad from the jungle foliage and placed it back onto his back, with the red guidebook going right inside. Pausing for a few minutes and looking up at the sky, seeing the sun bright its hot waves through the tall standing tropical and deciduous trees, Yoshi glanced towards the northern direction, and started running there, leaving behind the three unconscious Canibrunts.


	92. Sea of Leaves

Yoshi, having prevailed over the carnivorous sauropods, rushed through the thick jungle foliage of the Sauropod Forest. He has since been climbing up the vines of the deciduous trees around as he tried to reach the top, and when he did manage to reach the highest branch, he glanced around to take a grand look at the entire area. He then walked towards the next branch and fluttered onto it, making it on the other branch. He continued walking on the branch until he grabbed the vine in front of the tree's brownish colored bark and climbed it to the top, to make his way into the green leaves.

Popping his head out of the sea of green leaves, Yoshi looked at the sky, to see the orange-red sun in the horizon starting to set. Yoshi went back into the sea of leaves and started making his way towards the northern direction. As he kept swimming through the leaves, he spotted a strange, green orb within the leaves. Using his long, red tongue, Yoshi managed to grab the camouflaged orb and stare into it, before feeling the entire tree shake. Yoshi popped his head from under the sea of leaves, to see several small sized, thirty eight foot long sauropods running away in peril. Yoshi turned his head to see the small, five-foot predatory Chain Chomps chasing the herbivores. interested, Yoshi kept his eye on the scene, until he felt something shaking him. The green Yoshisaurus looked up, to see that his leg was caught in a vine.

As Yoshi tried to free himself, he accidentally caused the vine to fling him away from the sea of leaves, sending him spiraling in the air as he flew above the rest of the tree dominated forest. Yoshi then crashed into another soft bed of leaves, emerging on top to see that he was in another tree. Yoshi let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, using his observation skills to observe the area. Spotting a strange formation towards the west, he swam downwards and then landed on the hard branch jumping from the branch and using his tongue to hang onto the vine as he headed towards the west.


	93. The Snapping Piranha Plant

After swimming through the sea of leaves within the top of a deciduous tree, Yoshi landed back on the firm ground, looking towards the horizon as he could be able to see the sunset. He continued following the setting of the sun, jumping over the uprooted roots from the ground as he made his way through the thick jungle bushes. He then screamed as he tripped over a vine, tumbling down the quite rocky path downhill. Landing on his face, he looked up, to see several armored, yellow skinned sauropods glaring at him. Yoshi got up to his feet and tried to explain, but was clubbed across the body as he then tumbled downhill another muddy hill again. He continued tumbling down until he got up to his feet, only to be biten and eaten alive by one of the few snapping, red dotted Piranha Plants that then popped up from the ground, snapping tightly at the green Yoshisaurus's firm body.

Yoshi struggled to get out from the inside of the carnivorous plant's mouth, using his flutter kicks to help aid him. Sadly, it wasn't too useful, and as Yoshi continued struggling, it was the shaking of the ground that the Piranha Plants disappeared underneath the earth, and the Piranha Plant spat Yoshi out and retreated. Yoshi got back up and rubbed the back of his head with great confusion as he turned around, screaming as he saw a huge herd of fleeing sauropods.

"I'm squashed if I don't run off!" Yoshi exclaimed to himself as he turned around and started running away from the thundering herd, feeling the ground shaking with each step the thundering reptilians took. Yoshi panted, though he managed to catch his breath, and it was only the sparkle in the dark corner to the right and caused Yoshi to turn and avoid being squashed by the herd of fleeing sauropods. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his head, wondering what the sparkle was. Heading into the dark, Yoshi took caution with every second as sweat started pouring down by the sides of his head, being nervous as well as curious.


	94. Into the Darkness

Yoshi cautiously walked within the darkness as he heard teardrops within. He paused for a brief moment to feel something wet hit his head, and he looked up, to see that droplets of water were coming down onto him. As Yoshi crept along the dark, seemingly invisible path, he started to hear the roar of gushing water. He pushed a tad bit forward, as he then realized that he was behind a waterfall. Curious, Yoshi started to search for a sign of the waterfall as he investigated, unaware that he was being watched from within the waterfall.

As he continued snooping around, Yoshi paused for a moment, blinking to see a shiny, blue object several feet ahead of him. He ran towards the object, and picked it up, observing it with curiosity as he then felt strange. His whole body started to shake, and his color changed from green to bluish green. He then noticed that he felt as if he had some strange power given to him by the blue object. He gasped as he then noticed the blue object melting in his palms. Now filled with curiosity, Yoshi decided to test out this new strength by blasting a jet of bubbles at a set of rocks to the right. Yoshi then took the moment to think, and he snapped his fingers, realizing that he could discover the waterfall this way. Running back to the waterfall, Yoshi turned to his right and faced where the waterfall certainly was, and he fired off a set of bubbles, watching the gushing blue water be revealed as Yoshi managed to expose some light within the very dark cavern.

"Hmmm... what's a beautiful waterfall doing in the middle of a dense, tropical jungle..." Yoshi asked himself as he dove into the waterfall, only to strangely plunge upward inside of heading downwards. Yoshi noticed that his strange new power enabled him to swim upwards, and he used it to discover what was above the waterfall. To his shock, Yoshi spotted the thing that was spying him - a rare, blue-colored crab!

"Wait... you were the one snooping on me?" Yoshi asked as he was then smacked on the nose by the crab, who then turned around and fled. Yoshi, rubbing his nose in pain and getting out of the waterfall, chased after the strange crab, wondering if it was hiding a deep secret of sorts.


	95. The Crabby Chase

Peppy Ankylosaurus let out a sigh of exhaustion as he given up on trying to break the cage that he was kept trapped inside. The two Koopa guards from earlier have switched positions with two stranger looking reptilians, which were colored green, had strange black pads on their back, and had orange, beak-like mouths.

"Yoshi..." Peppy muttered quietly to himself as he sniffled, wiping a tear from his left eye, "I pray that you're doing well, and I hope that you do your best to come and rescue me..."

The two strange reptilians exchanged glances with each other as they managed to hear Peppy, though they shrugged it off as they continued to guard the encased yellow Ankylosaurus, who seemed ready to give up on being rescued.

* * *

Yoshi continued chasing after the rare blue crab, which have seemed to bend around the strange, grayish pillars that were structured. Yoshi then stopped and realized that his new power was fading, and as such, he returned to green from his bubbly blue color skin. Shrugging, Yoshi watched as the crab scuttled around the five pillars, switching as fast as he could. Yoshi watched carefully, and when he took a guess, he ran around the third pillar. No luck, for the crab was hiding behind the fourth pillar, and it then scuttled off to the next five pillars. Yoshi followed the crab as he once again watched the blue crustacean scuttle between the pillars again.

This time, remembering the previous set of pillars, Yoshi closed his eyes and ran towards the second pillar. Frowning again, he turned to the right to see that the crab was clearly hiding behind the fifth pillar, and it once again scuttled towards the last set of pillars, this time six. As Yoshi ran after the scuttling crab, Yoshi's thoughts came to him, stating,

_The crab is trying to trick you... do not fall for its exchanging tricks. Use your tongue around all the pillars, and you will find the answer..._

Yoshi tried keeping it in mind as he watched the crab scuttle between the six pillars even faster than previously. Yoshi appeared to have been dazed as he sat down, feeling dizzy as the crab went faster and faster with each switch, doing its best to confuse the dinosaur. Shaking his head and gaining back his senses, Yoshi began to think, when his thought came back.

_Use the tongue... the tongue..._

Yoshi wondered bout it, but he then gasped, snapping his fingers. Realizing what his thoughts meant, Yoshi used his long, red tongue to swing around all of the six pillars, knocking the crab with it. Pulling back in his tongue, Yoshi cheered as he ran up to the knocked out crab and picked it up, grinning with glee. The crab then woke up and jumped off of Yoshi's palms, scuttling up a small hill as it pointed at Yoshi, chuckling with pleasure. Yoshi tilted his head to the right, confused as he scratched his right side. It would be very soon that Yoshi would understand why.

"Ohohohohohohoho... Good job, Crusty, very good job. You've done such an excellent job." Complimented a strange, familiar voice.

Yoshi looked up, gasping as he saw the figure appear next to the rare blue crab. He clearly knew who it was that had the voice. "Harryhausen!"

The familiar purple, glasses-wearing Yoshisaurus chuckled, waving his hand as he stated, "No, that's Dr. Hoshi to you, Yoshi. Heh heh heh..."


	96. Through the Spiny Sauropod Herd

King Morton Senior Koopa and his gigantic army of Koopas have stormed through the marshy Hadrosaurus Swamp, having been in a state of harmony. The quite, seemingly lifeless reptilians all breathed in and breathed out as a strange, orange and blue striped Pterodactyl flew by, landing on the right shoulder of King Morton.

"Your Majesty," The flying reptilians started as he whispered into the Koopa King's right eardrum, "We have received word that the green Yoshisaurus has reached the lair of the Ultra Brachiosaurus. Shall we be given procedures if he somehow manages to beat the lord of the sauropods?"

King Morton only let out a sigh as he slowly nodded, giving the Pterodactyl the notion that he has given permission. The Pterodactyl then flapped off towards the western direction, back to his homeland within the skies.

* * *

Yoshi followed Dr. Hoshi through the dense jungle ruins, sticking close to his old colleague as he used his tongue to eat anything in the way. Turning to the right, Yoshi peeked across the ridge, to see several spiky sauropods heading towards them. Dr. Hoshi placed his hand in front of Yoshi, and he jumped in front of the sauropods, closing his eyes and using his force abilities to freeze the spiny sauropods in their place. Dr. Hoshi motioned Yoshi to run, which he did, waiting for Dr. Hoshi. The force-using Yoshisaurus followed, snapping his fingers to bring the large, spiny sauropods back to life. Dr. Hoshi turned to face Yoshi, smiling.

"That's nothing compared to what I can do when pushed to my limits," Dr. Hoshi told Yoshi, chuckling as he led the way once more, brushing through the thick, jungle bushes.

Yoshi, who gobbled up the delicious red berries on the bushes, followed Dr. Hoshi with a satisfied stomach, keeping his energy high as he used his quick speeds to keep up to the elder light-saber wielding purple Yoshisaurus. As the two dinosaurs crept their way closer to the lair of the Sauropod Forest's unquestioned ruler, Dr. Hoshi spotted two large stones guarding the entrance.

"I'll handle this, Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi whispered as he took out his purple lightsaber, slowly approaching the statues, "You wait here until I give signal..."

Yoshi nodded, hiding carefully behind the bushes as he watched Dr. Hoshi slowly and cautiously approach the stone guards.


	97. Attack of the Stone Guards

Yoshi watched as Dr. Hoshi shouted out a war cry, and then jumped towards the stone statue, slicing it into half. Yoshi dropped his jaw in disbelief, realizing the true power the dedicated, elder Yoshisaurus had in him. As Dr. Hoshi continued slashing away at the thick exteriors of the stone guards, their eyes lit bright red, and they fired automatic lasers at Dr. Hoshi, paralyzing him.

"Doc! No!" Yoshi cried out as he got into his egg and rolled into the action, rolling to where Dr. Hoshi was. he then hatched out and started chucking green-spotted eggs at the statue to the right, which he smashed his head onto the statue at the left. The statue on the left broke into pieces as the head came falling off, bursting into smaller pieces. Yoshi continued chucking his green spotted eggs at the stone guard, weakening it further as several small, pint-sized sauropods guards came running over. Dr. Hoshi, who was recovering from paralysis, used his force ability to freeze the guarding sauropods in their place, allowing Yoshi to finish off the statue. The door the two statues formerly guarded then opened, allowing the way in. However, Yoshi chose to protect Dr. Hoshi as he jumped in front and started using his flutter kicks to deal repeated damage to the frozen sauropods.

"Yoshi! What are you doing!?" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed in shock as he then watched Yoshi grab the frozen sauropods with his tongues and swallow them all with one gulp, rubbing his stomach with delight as he grabbed Dr. Hoshi by the arm and started running down the entrance.

"Come on, doctor! We don't have much time!" Yoshi gasped as he licked his lips together to keep them from drying - he was starting to get dehydrated from having no drinks as of late, but he knew better than to rest up now.

Dr. Hoshi, despite being a tad hesitant, sighed as he allowed Yoshi pull him, and thus, the two Yoshisaurus ventured deeper into the strange cavern.


	98. Entrance into the Final Chamber

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were both well deep into the cavern by now, having survived several ambush of King Morton's koopa troops, the Piranha Plants that infested the area, and of course, the guarding sauropods. Rushing through the thick jungle plants and braving the thunderous shakes the sauropods made in their tracks, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were only two rooms away from entering the final chamber.

"You ready, Yoshi?" Dr. Hoshi said with a grin, adjusting his light-blue glasses.

Yoshi smiled, giving Dr. Hoshi a thumbs up. "You be I am! Hup!" He used his long, red tongue to grab a hook nearby, and swung off the cliff. Dr. Hoshi jumped onto yoshi, and held on as Yoshi swung himself to the other side, managing to land perfectly. The two Yoshisauruses turned around to see that they were on a higher platformer, and then both faced forward to see the door leading to the final chamber.

"How will we be able to go in there?' Yoshi asked as he scratched his head. he glanced to his right to ask Dr. Hoshi, but dropped his jaw in disbelief as the purple scientist Yoshisaurus wasn't there to be seen. "HUH!?" As Yoshi began frantically looking around, panicking, he quickly glanced down, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Dr. Hoshi figuring out all of the pieces to place in order to get the key to gain entrance into the chamber.

Deciding to be an important factor, Yoshi jumped down, running towards Dr. Hoshi. However, a black-and-tan scorpion grabbed Yoshi by the tail with its sharp pincers, and bit painfully. Yoshi screamed in pain as he went into the air, smashing his head on the ceiling, and then falling back down on the ground. Opening his eyes to see the scorpion coming towards him, Yoshi growled as he grabbed the arachnid with his tongue, swallowing it down and allowing his stomach to digest it as he got back up. Sighing, Yoshi turned around, to see that Dr. Hoshi as acquired a golden key, handing it to Yoshi.

"Here, Yoshi. I've helped you far enough to this point..." The highly intelligent Yoshisaurus stated as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "It's time to prove what you are truly capable of and test your strengths and wits." he opened his eyes, giving Yoshi a determined look. "Are you ready, Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded, saluting to Dr. Hoshi. "Yeah! I won't let you down, Harryhausen!" He shouted with pride as he hugged the professor, and then placed the key into the key slot, standing back as the huge door to the final chamber slowly opened. taking one last glance at Dr. Hoshi as a tear came down his right cheek, Yoshi, taking in all of the guts he had, marched right into the final chamber, the door closing shut slowly as Dr. Hoshi waved goodbye and wished his pupil good luck.


	99. Ultra Brachio, the Sauropod Forest Ruler

After saying goodbye to Dr. Hoshi, Yoshi headed through the doors. He didn't realize that the area was swampy, but he pushed through as he deemed to reach the beast that was well hidden. As he nabbed several pears and gobbled them down to regain energy and health, Yoshi turned to the left, stepping on several sleeping Piranha Plants as he ran as fast as he could. He panted, the grassy vines slapping him as he passed by the, although he tripped over the tail of a snoozing sauropod. Yoshi screamed as he fell face first into the murky swamp-water. Getting up, and shaking his head, Yoshi continued dashing. He atmosphere was dark and damp, making the green Yoshisarusus nervous as he looked from left to right, up and down. faster and faster did he run, but he wax ever so cautious. passing the final gate, Yoshi looked around, to hear a huge roar.

"Who dares enter my humble lair without fair warning!?"

Yoshi looked up, and he gasped as he saw a huge, blue-violet Brachiosaurus smash its head through thew walls. The green Yoshisaurus was shaking in his boots - that is, if he even worse boots at all.

"I am the Ultra Brachio, the ruler of all of Sauropod Forest... and for trespassing, you... you will DIE!!!!"

The Ultra Brachio roared loudly as he steadily approached Yoshi, despite being one hundred times larger. Yoshi gulped down, but he held courage as he prepared to fight.

"So, you're the leader of the entire forest, huh?' Yoshi said as he smirked, getting to a fighting stance and calling out against the Ultra Brachio, "Then bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!"

The Ultra Brachio angrily roared as he lifted his front limbs, and smashed the earth, causing the whole room to shake. Could Yoshi be able to handle such a powerful, heavy beast, especially one that was far larger than he was!?


	100. Yoshi vs the Ultra Brachio! Part 1?

Yoshizilla: Wow... finally. It took nearly three years since I have joined this site, but alas... I have finally reached the one hundredth chapter of my first fanfic. And I'm so glad so - I will not leave this site until this fanfic is finished up! And with that said, continue to read and enjoy _Yoshi's First Adventure_ for your maximum pleasure. Read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Extra Note: By the way, I apologize if I rushed any of the last chapters before, but I truly wanted to get this done and over with before, so I am going to try and make it all up with this astonishing chapter. I hope you all enjoy the boss battle chapter!

* * *

Yoshi was in complete, devastating awe as the Ultra Brachio looked down upon him, roaring loudly. Yoshi screamed as the tallest sauropod within the entire continent stomped the ground with a mighty shake, enough to shake the entire area which caused Yoshi to fall flat on his body. Getting up, Yoshi gasped as the Ultra Brachio tried to flatten him, but being much faster, Yoshi transformed into his green-colored egg, rolling around the gigantic ruler's large feet. The Ultra Brachio then jumped up into the air, and slammed his entire body down onto Yoshi, easily crushing the bones of the small-sized Yoshisaurus as the entire area shook greatly. Chuckling evilly, the Ultra Brachio stood up and looked down, to see that Yoshi was completely flattened.

Yoshi popped himself back to normal form, and he then ran towards a small corner in the western direction, stopping there and popping out seventeen green-spotted eggs. He whistled, catching the attention of the Ultra Brachio, which spotted Yoshi. Yoshi started to chuck all seventeen of his eggs at the Ultra Brachio, but it was not much as each of the eggs barely touched the rough skin of the dark green colored Brachiosaurus. Yoshi then ran towards the left front leg of the Ultra Brachio and smashed his head onto it, which was enough for the Ultra Brachio to wail in pain and raise his left front foot. Yoshi grinned, and he headed towards the right front leg, smashing his head onto it as well.

The Ultra Brachio was standing on his two hind legs now, taking a few seconds to recover as Yoshi ran over towards the right hind leg. However, this proved useless, as the floor suddenly popped up sharp, yellow-colored spikes, which sent Yoshi into the air in pain as the Ultra Brachio slammed his front two legs back down, causing a giant quake, enough to cause gigantic boulders from the ceiling falling down. Yoshi climbed upwards, spotting a small hole that he climbed into. The Ultra Brachio turned around and spotted Yoshi, stomping towards him, which caused more quakes and more boulders to topple down fro the ceiling. The Ultra Brachio bellowed loudly, enough to pierce the ears of a small creature Yoshi's size, and as Yoshi covered his head, the Ultra Brachio slammed his head down onto the small canvas within the wall, knocking part of the wall down as Yoshi held tightly onto the ledge of the hole. Yoshi got back up, and he noticed that the Ultra Brachio was charging up, changing from dark green to bright yellow.

Yoshi, now concerned for his own good, was caught between the Ultra Brachio and the floor that was rising slowly, which was converted with sharp, yellow-colored spikes. His left and right blocked with gigantic boulders that tumbled down from the ceiling from the quakes the Ultra Brachio created, Yoshi was truly trapped. How would he be able to defeat the brutal Brachiosaurus that was the cruel and powerful ruler of a complex tropical jungle with quakes that are enough to cause lands to split into islands!?

* * *

Author's Note: Heh heh heh... I'm so devilish and sneaking, aren't I? Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, a cliffhanger for one of the most intense boss battles yet. Will Yoshi be able to succeed over the Ultra Brachio and continue his ever perilous adventure to save Dinosaur Land and rescue his best friend from certain doom, or will the ruler of the Sauropod Forest exterminate the green Yoshisaurus with his gigantic size? Find out soon, everyone! Good night!


	101. Yoshi vs the Ultra Brachio! Part 2?

Yoshi looked around for a vine to grab as he jumped into the air, avoiding the earthquake that the Ultra Brachio was causing. As the green Yoshisaurus landed back on the ground, he spotted a vine that headed upward, and he grabbed it, climbing up as he was then whacked into the wall by the Ultra Brachio's powerful tail. Shaking off the pain, however, Yoshi continued climbing up the vine, reaching the top and grabbed some of his green-spotted eggs. As he swung the vine back and forth, he waited for the Ultra Brachio to approach, who let out a powerful screech that shook the room. Hanging on tightly, Yoshi jumped from the vine onto the Ultra Brachio's head, damaging him with several flutter kicks.

As the Ultra Brachio tried shaking Yoshi off, Yoshi slid down the gigantic sauropod's neck and stood on his back, aiming the eggs at the back of his head. One hit after one hit, the Ultra Brachio screeched in pain as he caused more tremors in the room, causing several pebbles to fall from the ceiling. One of them hit Yoshi square in the head, but he managed to shake it off, and performed a ground pound right on the Ultra Brachio's sweet spot, causing the gigantic sauropod to fall flat to the ground. Yoshi then slid down the neck, and turned around, to face the Ultra Brachio, eye to eye. Smirking, Yoshi finished off with a powerful tail whip to the face, wounding the Ultra Brachio severely. After one large groan, the Ultra Brachio collapsed, breathing slowly as a giant golden key popped up from the ground.

Picking up the key, Yoshi headed towards the southern direction, leaving behind the defeated Brachiosaurus boss as he headed out of the room, and back into the lush, troical jungle. Upon entering the jungle foilage, Yoshi proceeded to head down the muddy hill, escaping the lush Sauropod Forest as he walked towards a ledge, which led out to the open ocean. Looking down to see the salty waves splash onto the rocky exterior, Yoshi felt the windy breeze come across his body as he sun shined brightly down on him, the white clouds parting off as several Pteradactyls were seen flying around the salty sea, collecting fish. Going by instinct, Yoshi turned to his left, and headed up the wooden bridge, which led to several cliffs jetting out from the mainland towards the western direction.


	102. Across the Wooden Bridge

As Yoshi carefully walked across the unstable wooden bridge, he looked down, to see several more waves coming in. The wind started blowing the bridge, but Yoshi luckily enough was able to keep his pace as he carefully crossed over. He then looked to his right, to see that on several cliffs, there were different Pterosaurs flying about around their nests, feeding their young the fish that they caught within the sea. Yoshi couldn't help but smile as he made his way across the long bridge, taking each step carefully as he wanted to hold on.

An elderly female Pteranodon looked up from her nest high on one of the highest cliff tops to see Yoshi making his way towards the closest cliff top. Yoshi looked up to hear the Pteranodon screech loudly, possibly alerting other Pteranodons. Gulping, Yoshi quickly dashed his way off the bridge, though he caught his leg within the empty spot of which a wooden plank fell, possibly eons ago. Trying to get his leg out, Yoshi covered himself as he was attacked by three male Pteranodons, who though Yoshi as a possible thief. Gritting his teeth as he tried to withstand the pain as he tried getting his leg out, Yoshi prayed for some help as he closed his eyes. Within forty four seconds, several fireballs were blasted at the Pteranodons, forcing them to flee. Yoshi sighed with relief as he turned around, and gasped, to see a large, red orange-colored dragon with bluish wings approach him. Yoshi gulped as he feared the worst, though he was shocked as the dragon helped pull his leg out from the empty plank. Blinking, Yoshi walked onto the cliff top, where he promptly thanked the dragon.

"Oh thank you. You don't have any idea how thankful I am..." Yoshi stated as he faced the dragon, though he scratched his head in confusion, "But what are you, anyway? I swear that you seem so intruigingly similar, yet I have no idea who you are."

The dragon grinned, patting his hand on Yoshi's shoulders as he replied, "Oh, that's no problem, young Yoshisaurus. Around these parts..." He showed off his bright white teeth, "I'm referred as the fire dragon wonder, Charizard."


	103. Explanations Among the Cliff Tops

Yoshi and Charizard were both sitting atop an empty cliff top, where the two were discussing the matter of what they were each doing on the Pterosaur Cliffs. Charizard decided to go on first, since his would be simpler to explain than Yoshi's.

"And that's about it," Charizard finished up as he rubbed the back of his head, finishing up, "I don't often come here for a long while, so I guess you could say that I'm on the lookout for Aerodactyl, who I can assure that is somewhere within these many cliff tops." He shifted his eyes, rubbing his chin, "But I'm not too keen on which particular one it is, so I may have to search just about everyone..." He then glanced down to his right to see a small Pterosaur flapping past him with a pair of sea bass in its mouth, turning to face Yoshi and stating while munching down on a tuna he acquired from the salty ocean earlier, "Well, how about your go, Yoshi. After all, you have been very patient thus far."

Yoshi smiled, and he cleared his throat, sitting down right in front of Charizard to help get his point across. "Well, as you could plainly see, Charizard," The green Yoshisaurus began his elaborate tale of his gigantic adventure thus far, "I'm on a grand adventure all through Dinosaur Land to get back my best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, who's been kidnapped by a pack of Koopas, all under the rule of their supposed leader. Anyway, I managed to get farther here thanks to the help of Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, who I am sure that you know off, but as of late, I don't remember a thing that happened to him." He frowned as he shook his head. "I can only hope that he's doing all right..."

Charizard frowned a bit, but he smiled, and patted Yoshi on the back, insisting the green Yoshisaurus, "Hey, it's not your fault. I'm sure Dr. Hoshi is doing fine."

Yoshi closed his eyes for a moment to think it over, but he then looked up at Charizard, smiled, and nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I mean, he did come back to help be get to the lair of the Ultra Brachiosaurus, of which I haven't seen prior too after going through the Ankylosaurus Desert." He clenched his fist, telling himself, "Maybe... just maybe..."

Nodding in understandment, Charizard stood up and looked around, noticing that more Pterosaurs were coming in. he looked up at the sky, to see that is was transending from the evening to the night. He looked down at Yoshi and insisted, "Hey, since we're both here, how about we take a little rest?"

Yoshi thought about it as he rubbed his chin, but thinking it over in a matter of several seconds, he nodded in agreement, shaking Charizard's hand as he stated, "Great! Then we'll begin our adventure together tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"...After breakfast," Charizard added as he laughed, being joined in by Yoshi as the two reptilians made themselves home on the lone cliff top, amongst the other pterosaur-filled cliff tops.


	104. From the Cliff Tops to the Sky

After a good night's sleep amongst the other Pterosaur-filled cliff tops under the windy conditions from the salty sea adjacent to the cliff tops from the western direction, both Yoshi and Charizard woke up on their own private cliff top, with Yoshi eagerly awaiting Charizard to get food from both the sea and the northern tip of the Sauropod Forest nearby. A few minutes later, Charizard came back with fruit, of which he shared with Yoshi. After the two finished up a gourmet of apples, oranges, bananas, and pineapples, with a side of brushy leaves from the tropical palm trees on the end of the Sauropod Forest and the salty sea bass, the two reptilians both jumped off the lone cliff top and headed towards the eastern direction, leaving back the open salty ocean as they journeyed through the Cliff Tops.

"Be careful," Charizard cautioned Yoshi as he noticed the large sized Pterosaurs that eyed him and Yoshi, "We don't want to be ambushed by any of these creatures."

Yoshi gulped as he nodded in agreement, trying to keep looks to himself as he and Charizard jumped from one small cliff top to another, making some progress as they then jumped on a large cliff top, the two of them confronted by a golden-colored Pteranodon.

"Ahhh, what brings you two here to the glorious home of the Pterosaurs?" The golden Pteranodon asked, extending his large wings as he stood proudly, with his little offspring popping their heads from behind him.

Yoshi was about to explain, but Charizard, being more of a gentlemen, stood in front of him, explaining both of their reasonings to the golden Pteranodon. Listening carefully, the Pteranodon understood as he shook his head.

"Ahhh, that be the case, then," The Pteranodon stated as he pointed towards the northern direction, pointing upwards towards the white puffy clouds as he stated, "If you are going by the Cliff Tops, then you should make your way towards the Stratosphere. It may seem daunting, but I'm sure the two of you can manage it."

Looking at each other, Yoshi and Charizard both nodded in unison, smiling as they turned around to face the Pteranodon.

"Don't worry," Charizard stated as he glanced at Yoshi with a confident grin, "We'll be able to make it up there with no problem. Right, Yoshi?"

Glancing at Charizard and giggling with glee, Yoshi nodded his head as well, "Oh yeah! It'll be a piece of cake!"

The Pteranodon had a smile on his face as he lifted his left wing and stated goodbye to the two reptilian adventurers. "Very well, you two! Good luck!" He watched Yoshi and Charizard head towards the edge of the Cliff Top, and watched in awe as the two jumped off, only to see Charizard flapping his wings upward, with Yoshi on his back as the two headed upwards to the skies.


	105. Inside the Sky High Temple

"How much higher do you think we could go, Charizard?"

"Hmmm... I'm not too sure. Perhaps I should pick up the pace to make it go faster."

"That seems like a good idea. If there's any trouble, I'll deal with any with my eggs."

"Thanks, Yoshi. But of course, you have me and my Flamethrower if all else fails."

As they chatted with each other to keep themselves from losing motivation, Yoshi and Charizard, with the green Yoshisaurus riding on the back of the red-orange Fire/Flying-Type dragon Pokemon, both headed straight up the cloud-filled skies above the salty ocean bound Cliff Tops, noticing how it was getting colder as the two reptilians rose higher and higher in altitude. Charizard continued flapping his wings with might as he looked upward, while Yoshi glanced to his left and right, looking down to see that the Earth was completely covered by clouds. Within seven minutes and forty eight seconds of flapping through the cold temperatures within the white puffy clouds, the two reptilian adventurers managed to make it up beyond the clouds, up high within the stratosphere, noticing a huge, white ancient (Greek-style) temple ahead of them, surrounded by plenty and plenty of pillars. landing on the steps, Yoshi hopped off of Charizard's back, and the two went in bravely without hesitation as they took one long glance back behind them, and then slowly entered into the ancient temple.

As Yoshi and Charizard entered through the stone doors into the temple, several red-shelled Lakitus popped up from the white puffy clouds, using cameras to record the two as they slowly followed behind, catching every minute. The impending attack from the Koopa Troop forces would surely come within due time...

Yoshi and Charizard both looked around in awe as they noticed the many paintings of different Pterosaurs of stature, statues made of pure marble and stone of more helping accompanying the paintings. As Yoshi took a moment to look at a particular painting of a Spinopteryl, Charizard looked up at the ceiling, to see that it was made of complete glass, allowing the sun's bright rays to shine down. Curious, Yoshi observed the paintings and statues more, stopping at a particular statue, which was blue instead of gray like all the others.

"Hmmm?" Yoshi pondered out of curiosity as he placed his hands over the statue, feeling the place shake. He screamed as he backed away from the statue. Charizard turned around, his eyes widened as he noticed the painting above the blue statue shaking more violently. Yoshi ducked, cowering in fear as the statue suddenly pulled him in within its gravity. Exclaiming in shock, Charizard ran towards the statue and head butted straight into it, only to be pulled in by the gravity as well. Before they could realize what was happening, Yoshi and Charizard both fell down a pit, screaming as the blue statue moved over the hole, back in its previous position. The screams from the two reptilians could be heard within the hallways of the temple s the Lakitus entered into the temple and began searching around, wondering where the strange noise came from.


End file.
